Till There Was You
by rdphoenix07
Summary: Renamon, a tough as nails Digimon. Mewtwo, a powerful Psychic Pokémon. Fate will bring these two loners together and experience something neither one ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

Till There Was You

Chapter One

 _The Digital World..._

In a wooded area of the Digital World, the leaves of the trees rustled as a single digimon lept from one branch to another. Moving swiftly, the digimon was nothing more than a shadowy blur amongst the foliage. After a few moments, the digimon jumped down and landed lightly on her feet. Her name was Renamon. Standing at five feet, she had golden-yellow fur. Her front was white furred, as were her paws. Purple gloves ran from her hands up past her elbows and she had a bushy fox tail, which swished around. She gazed around the area, her icy blue eyes taking in the area, her ears twitching as she listened.

The fox digimon was being tailed. She had thought she had shaken her pursuer, but it seemed she hadn't. Renamon ducked out of sight, hiding behind a tree. She waited quietly, listening for her pursuer, waiting to ambush her. After a moment, her keen hearing picked up the sounds of a digimon leaping through the trees. Renamon tensed, her body coiled like a spring. The digimon she was waiting for arrived, leaping down and landing lightly on her feet. It was a small white cat digimon with a long, thin tail and big blue eyes. Two clawed gloves covered her paws. The cat glanced around, her pointed ears twitching to catch any sounds. Renamon waited until her opponent turned away from her hiding place and made her move.

Dashing towards the cat with blinding speed, Renamon closed the distance and attacked. The cat moved quickly, turning around and intercepting the hit. Fox and cat paws struck each other, and then the two digimon lept back. Renamon charged at the cat and struck with blinding speed, her paws a blur. The cat lept backwards, dodging the blows. The cat jumped into the air, rebounded off a tree and launched herself at Renamon.

"Lightning Paw," the cat yelled, landing a solid hit to Renamon.

Renamon did her best to guard against the hit. The force of it slid her backwards, her feet digging two furrows in the dirt. Recovering, Renamon launched her own attack.

"Diamond Storm," she yelled.

A barrage of diamond shards appeared and shot towards the cat. The shards struck, tearing up the ground and catching the cat off guard. Renamon moved quickly and pinned her opponent to the ground. The cat didn't even struggle.

"Okay, you got me," she said. "I give."

Renamon let her go and stood up. "Thanks for the sparring match, Gatomon."

Gatomon lept to her feet, dusting herself off. "Anytime. You know, you almost had me with that ambush attack."

"That counter attack took me by surprise," Renamon said, rubbing her knuckles. "I keep forgetting how strong you are despite your size."

"Well, I am a Champion Level," Gatomon replied, a slight smug tone in her voice. "Still, you're very strong for a Rookie Level, Renamon. I for one wouldn't want you as an enemy."

"Likewise," Renamon said, smiling slightly.

Suddenly, the wind picked up, shaking the treetops. Overhead, the sky turned dark.

"What's happening," Gatomon shouted over the howling wind.

"A storm, I think," Renamon replied. "We'd better take shelter!"

The two digimon dashed through the forest, searching for a place to ride out the storm. Renamon couldn't explain it, but something about this storm seemed unusual. There was no rain, no lightning. Her fur stood on end as an electric charge surged through the air. This definitely wasn't an ordinary storm. As they passed through the trees, a bright light shot down from above and struck the ground. Renamon came to a halt and watched in shock as the air in front of her rippled and seemed to open up. Then she found herself being pulled towards it. The fox digimon dug her clawed feet into the dirt to give herself some traction. But it didn't help. She was still being pulled forward.

"Renamon," Gatomon yelled. She stood at the edge of the forest, eyes fixed on the vortex and Renamon.

"Stay back," Renamon shouted. "It's pulling me in! I can't fight it!"

"Just hold on," Gatomon yelled back. "I'll find something to..."

Her words were lost on Renamon as she was yanked off her feet and pulled into the vortex...

"Hmm. That's odd," Nurse Joy said. "It looks like the transfer was interrupted."

The Pokemon Center Nurse stared at the computer screen which flashed an error message. She tapped the keyboard and then turned to the waiting Pokemon trainer.

"I'm terribly sorry," she said. "It looks this terminal isn't working. Your pokemon was returned to the previous storage PC but you'll have to try another one."

"Okay, thanks," the trainer said.

After he was gone, Nurse Joy turned back to the terminal, still flashing it's error message. What had happened? It had been working fine just a moment ago. She was about to reset it when a commotion broke out.

"Hey, this PC isn't working!"

"My call got dropped!"

"What's wrong with this thing?"

All around the Pokemon Center, trainers were having problems with the computer terminals. Nurse Joy also noted many other electronic devices were malfunctioning. Was this a glitch or was some electric type pokemon causing this? A trainer approached the counter.

"What's going on, Nurse Joy," he asked. "Everything's going haywire!"

"I'm not sure," Nurse Joy replied. "I wonder if this is happening all over town or just here."

The trainer stared and pointed behind her. "Hey! What's happening to the terminal?"

Nurse Joy whirled around and saw the screen was glowing brightly. As she watched, a blast of light surged from the terminal and she saw a silhouette emerge. Then she fell to the floor as something crashed into her. The light from the terminal faded and Nurse Joy looked up to see what had landed on top of her. She gasped at what she saw! A large fox-like creature filled her vision. It stared at her with blue eyes and then hastily climbed off her, standing upright. Nurse Joy sat up and stared at the creature. Was this a pokemon? If it was, it was unlike any she had ever seen. The fox creature was looking around, taking in it's surroundings.

"What? Where am I?" It could talk! Nurse Joy had heard of rare instances where some pokemon had learned how to speak. Perhaps this was a Legendary Pokemon? The fox looked down at her. "You! What is this place? Are you...a human? How did I get here?"

Nurse Joy just looked on in confusion. She didn't really know how to answer.

"Whoa! What kind of Pokemon is that?"

The fox glanced at the speaker. It was the pokemon trainer from before and he was staring at the fox. She, for it was obvious from her feminine voice it was female, glared at the boy.

"What did you call me," she demanded.

"Wow! It talks," the trainer exclaimed. "It must be an undiscovered pokemon!" He pulled out a pokeball. "I saw it first, it's mine! Pokeball, go!"

The trainer threw the red and white orb. The fox lashed out angrily, and knocked the ball aside. With an amazing leap, she jumped over the counter and landed on the other side. Many other trainers had gathered around to stare at the mysterious creature. Many of them were grabbing pokeballs in an attempt to try and catch her. The fox bared her teeth, clearly getting more agitated.

"Please, everyone," Nurse Joy called out. "Let it go! It could be dangerous!"

"And pass up a rare pokemon," one trainer replied. "Not on your life!"

"Stop calling me that," the fox snarled. "Get out of my way! Diamond Storm!"

Trainers scattered as shards of light pelted the area. Seeing her chance, the fox dashed past the surprised trainers and ran out the door.

"After it," one trainer called out. "Don't let it get away!"

"Wait," Nurse Joy yelled after them.

But the trainers weren't listening. They were determined to capture the fox creature. Nurse Joy rushed to the terminal and was relieved to find it was working again. She picked up the phone and dialed Officer Jenny.

Outside, Renamon halted and looked around in surprise. She was in a town and there were humans all around her. Even more surprising was that there were also strange looking creatures with the humans. Were they digimon? No, they couldn't be. It was obvious to her that this wasn't the Digital World. But then, what were they? The humans and the creatures had stopped and were now staring at her.

"There it is!"

Turning, Renamon saw the same human boy that had thrown the ball at her. The sight of him stirred anger in her. Just who did this human think he was?

"I'm not letting you get away," the boy said. "I'm gonna catch you!" He pulled a ball from his belt and tossed it. "Nidoking! I choose you!"

Renamon watched as a large purple creature emerged from the ball. How had it fit in there? The creature called Nidoking was roughly the same size as her. It had rocky looking skin, a powerful tail, claws, sharp teeth and a long horn on it's head. The Nidoking let out a bellow and stomped it's foot, ready to battle.

"Nidoking, attack with Mega Punch," the boy shouted.

Roaring, Nidoking charged, drawing it's hefty claw and preparing to attack. Renamon easily dodged the attack. Nidoking rushed past her, caught up in it's momentum. Renamon turned and rushed it. Nidoking turned to confront her...only to be knocked backwards by a solid kick. As it staggered, Renamon followed up the attack with a barrage of punches. Nidoking reeled under the attack and then collapsed, out cold.

"H-Hey," the boy yelled. "No fair! You made two moves in the same turn!"

Renamon turned to the boy. "Did you honestly expect me to take turns to fight? What a kind of foolish child are you?"

"I'll show you," the boy said. "Nidoking, return!"

Nidoking turned into a red light and disappeared back into the ball. Renamon stared at the orb in the boy's hand. Somehow the Nidoking could be stored in the ball. The boy grabbed another ball and tossed it.

"Go, Ninetails," he yelled.

A golden colored fox appeared, one with nine tails. Renamon had to admit, it was beautiful. Certainly a welcome sight from the ugly Nidoking she had just fought.

"Ninetails, use Flamethrower," the boy yelled.

The fox opened it's mouth and shot a blast of fire. Renamon dodged aside, feeling the heat of the flames as it just missed her. This creature could breath fire? Turning, she faced the golden fox. She was all set to attack when she heard a siren.

Officer Jenny pulled up in front of the Pokemon Center and saw a large crowd of people gathered around. She caught sight of a trainer with a Ninetails and standing just a few feet from him was a fox-like creature standing on it's hind legs. Officer Jenny had seen many Pokemon in her time but never anything like this one. Regardless, Nurse Joy had told her of this creature and that it was dangerous, and despite her warnings, these trainers were still intent on capturing it. Well, as an officer of the law, it was her job to keep these trainers safe.

"Alright, stop this battle immediately," she yelled at the trainer. "Call back your pokemon and back away from that fox!"

"Aw, c'mon, Officer," he protested. "I'm close to catching it!"

"Back off now," Jenny said. "Or I'm placing you under arrest! I received word that this creature could be dangerous! Now, call back your pokemon!"

Reluctantly, the trainer returned his Ninetails to it's pokeball and then backed away from the fox.

Renamon watched the blue haired woman approach her cautiously.

"It's alright," she said, soothingly. "No one's going to hurt you."

Renamon's eyes narrowed. Grateful though she was that this human had gotten that annoying boy to back off, she didn't like being patronized.

"Stay away from me," she snapped.

The human woman stopped, raising her hands placatingly. "Please, just calm down. I'm here to help."

"I don't want or need your help," Renamon replied. "Just get out of my way!"

Without waiting for a reply, Renamon lept over the onlookers and then ran at full speed, making her way towards the outskirts of the town.

A little while later, Renamon was deep in a forest, surrounded by trees and bushes and far away from any humans. Soon she arrived at a vast lake and dropped to her knees at the edge of the water. Cupping her paws, she scooped up some water and drank deeply. After her thirst was quenched, she sat back against a tree, looking out over the lake. Now that she had a moment of quiet, she tried to gather her thoughts and figure out what had happened. She remembered sparring with Gatomon and then the strange weather anomaly. Then there had been the light, followed by the vortex and then...she had ended up here. It was clear to her that she was in the human world. She had heard of it before. Many digimon had spoken of it, but she had always considered it a legend. It seemed that the legend was real. And somehow she had ended up here. But if this was the human realm, then what were the strange creatures she had seen? _Pokemon!_ That word echoed in her mind. Was that what they were? Pokemon? She sighed. It's not like she had anyone to ask, and she wasn't about to go back to that town. Somehow she had to find a way to get back to the Digital World.

Renamon leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. She would rest here for a bit and then...Suddenly she tensed! She wasn't alone! Something was here! Leaping to her feet she glanced around and then she saw what it was...and felt her breath catch in her throat.

Standing out on the water as if it were solid ground, stood a large wolf-like creature. It was blue and white and had a purple mane and two white ribbon-like streamers on either side of it's head. Renamon stared in awe! Whatever this creature was it was breathtaking. Could this be a pokemon as well? The creature stared at Renamon, and she saw an intelligent light in it's eyes. For a moment, they both stared at each other, and then, with amazing speed it ran off, disappearing in a matter of seconds. Renamon shook her head. It was not only beautiful but incredibly fast. She couldn't explain it, but it felt as if she had been in the presence of some kind of deity.

Night had fallen and Renamon stirred. She had fallen asleep following her encounter with the blue pokemon. The stars were out and shining brightly in the sky. Overhead in the trees, she saw small round birds with large eyes. They made hooting noises. Across from her, perched on a branch was a black bird that looked like it was wearing a hat. The bird cawed at her, as if uncertain at what it was seeing. Renamon stood up and stretched. Now that night had fallen she could move on under the cover of darkness. She began walking and stopped when her stomach growled. It had been a while since she had last eaten. She needed food. A digimon with an empty stomach was easy pickings. Sniffing the air, she caught a sweet scent. Following it, she found several bushes covered with lots of berries. Renamon grabbed several and tried them. They were sweet and juicy. She devoured more, eating her fill until she felt content. Licking the berry juice from her lips, she continued on through the dark woods. As she traversed the forest, she caught sight of more pokemon. She was certain now that was what these creatures were. There were so many, all different shapes and sizes. It almost made her think of the Digital World. But unlike digimon, these pokemon didn't seem capable of speech. In fact, several she saw seemed to be repeating names, or saying syllables of names. Renamon recalled the Ninetails and Nidoking she had fought earlier. They had used special attacks. Were these pokemon capable of special attacks as well? There was so much of this place she didn't understand.

"Oh, what does it matter," she muttered. "I need to find a way home."

Soon she exited the woods and found a dirt road. She decided to follow it, figuring no humans would probably be out at this time of night. It was peaceful and quiet, just what she liked. It was refreshing to actually walk around here without having to worry about being jumped by violent digimon like Ogremon or Kuwagumon. These pokemon seemed content to keep to themselves and give her a wide berth. As she traversed the road, she tried to think of ways to get back to the Digital World. If she could figure out how the anomaly that brought here had occurred, then maybe she could find someway to recreate it and return. Unfortunately, she had very little hope of accomplishing that. If only she could...

The ground suddenly gave out under her and she plummeted down, landing with a loud thump. Moaning, she looked around and found herself in a hole. She glanced up and saw the hole just above her. Judging from the way the hole was shaped, it had been dug by someone or something.

"Great," she growled. "Who in the world made this stupid hole?"

She stood up and flinched. Her ankle throbbed painfully. She inspected it and found it was swollen. It wasn't broken, just sprained. Still, she wasn't getting out of here anytime soon. She sat down and leaned back against the dirt wall. She would have to wait until morning and hope her ankle was better.

"What a day I'm having," she murmured. "First dragged from the Digital World, then attacked by human teenagers, and now stuck in a hole with a sprained ankle. If I find the ones who dug this hole, I'll make them sorry."

She closed her eyes to sleep, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her ankle.

"Look! Someone musta fallen for our trap!"

Renamon woke up at the sound of the voice. She looked up and saw sunlight streaming down. It was morning. She attempted to stand and hissed in pain. Her ankle was still hurting. She sat back down, massaging it.

"So, do you think it's the twerps?"

"Only one way to find out."

Two more voices. One sounded like a girl. She watched the hole and soon two humans peered down at her. One was a male with short purple-blue hair. The other was a female with long red hair.

"Hey, that's not the twerp or any of his friends," the girl remarked. "What is that?"

"I'm not sure, Jessie," the man replied. "A pokemon?"

Suddenly, a cat-like pokemon peered down. "A pokemon, huh. Never seen a pokemon like that one before."

"What should we do, Jessie," the man asked.

"Well, it's obvious, James," Jessie replied. "We get it out of there. Meowth, go grab the net."

Renamon didn't like the sound of that. Still, if these two could get her out, then so much the better. Besides, no net was going to hold her. As soon as she was clear of the hole, she would break out of the net and then she would teach these two humans a lesson.

End of Chapter One...


	2. Chapter 2

Till There Was You

Chapter Two

Some miles away, a lone Pokemon stood overlooking the land below. Balanced on the pointed tip of a mountain top, Mewtwo looked out over the vast miles. The genetically engineered Psychic Pokemon was among one of the strongest Pokemon ever to exist. Cloned from the fossilized DNA of Mew, Mewtwo had been created as a weapon to serve Giovanni, the leader of the notorious Pokemon Thieves known as Team Rocket. However, Mewtwo was no one's slave. He had broken free and now did as he pleased. These days he kept to himself and avoided humans altogether. While he was wary when it came to trusting humans, there were a few that had earned not only his trust, but also his respect. Sometimes he wondered what the trainer named Ash was doing now, where he was and what adventures he was going through.

Taking a deep breath, Mewtwo utilized his psychic abilities and floated into the air. Then he took off, shooting across the sky with incredible speed. He always enjoyed flying, feeling the wind against his face and the thrill of defying gravity. Down below, the ground and water rushed by in green and blue blurs. He slowed slightly and gazed down. He saw trainers traveling along the roads and trails, their partner Pokemon by their side. Mewtwo still couldn't understand why Pokemon allowed themselves to be caught and ordered around. He watched as the trainers battled each other, others having fun with their Pokemon companions. Bonds of friendship. Mutual understanding. That's what it was. A concept he just didn't understand...nor probably would understand. After all, he was the only one of his kind. Who could possibly understand him?

Renamon watched as the net dropped down from above and ensnared her.

"Alright, let's haul it up," Jessie said.

She saw the net go taut and then it steadily began to rise. As she was hauled up, Renamon studied the net closely. It was just a standard rope net, nothing she couldn't break out of. The only problem would be her ankle. It still throbbed painfully and she wouldn't be able to run fast. Still, these two humans struck her as being incompetent and if she acted fast enough, she might be able to take them out and escape.

Soon the net cleared the hole and she found herself above ground. Standing over her were the two humans, Jessie and James. The Pokemon known as Meowth was also standing by the net, studying Renamon closely.

"Just what kind of Pokemon is this," he wondered.

Renamon was getting so tired of everyone assuming she was a Pokemon! Granted they had probably never heard of Digimon, but still, enough was enough.

"I...am...not...a...Pokemon," she ground out. "I'm a Digimon!"

"It talks," Jessie gasped.

"So it does," James said. "But what's a Digimon?"

"Who cares," Meowth said. "I say we take it to the boss and let him decide what to do with it."

"I am not an it," Renamon raged. "And you're not taking me anywhere!"

"I beg to differ," Jessie said. "You're not getting out of that net."

"Oh, really," Renamon said, her voice low and ominous.

Lashing out with her claws, she sliced through the net, easily severing it. Pulling the netting off her, she stood up, favoring her uninjured ankle as she faced the surprised trio.

"What kind of cheap net was that," Jessie shouted at James.

"You're the one who bought it," James protested.

"Oh, never mind," Jessie said. "We need to deal with this!" She grabbed a Pokeball and tossed it. "Arbok! I choose you!"

"Go, Wheezing," James yelled, tossing a Pokeball.

The balls opened and two Pokemon appeared: One was a large purple cobra and the other was a floating purple rock-like Pokemon with a craggy face and a skull and crossbones. Renamon tensed, ready for battle. She wasn't certain what the Wheezing was capable of, but the Arbok seemed the most dangerous at the moment.

"Wheezing, use Smog," James commanded.

Wheezing floated towards Renamon and blasted her with a black cloud of poison smoke. Renamon reeled, coughing and hacking, her eyes stinging from the fumes. She hadn't been expecting that. Renamon tried to find her opponent but couldn't make out anything in the dense smoke.

"Arbok, attack with Poison Fang," Jessie's voice rang out from the smoke.

Renamon prepared herself and suddenly felt a crushing pressure as Arbok looped it's coils around her. The cobra Pokemon constricted her, making it difficult to breath. Then she flinched as she felt two sharp jabs in her shoulder. Arbok had bitten her! Renamon struggled against the tight coils, trying to break free. As she fought, she suddenly began to feel sluggish and light headed. Her thoughts were all muddled and her vision grew fuzzy. What was...And then she recalled Jessie's command: Poison Fang! She had been poisoned by Arbok when it bit her. And it was already effecting her. Her attacks grew more feeble and then she blacked out...

The smoke had cleared and Jessie saw that the Digimon had collapsed, still trapped in Arbok's coils. The poison had done it's work.

"Perfect," she said. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

"I'll go grab the spare net," James said.

"I'll bet the boss will love this," Meowth said, gazing over the unconscious Renamon. "Even if it's a Digimon."

"Well, he doesn't need to know that," Jessie said, a sly grin on her face. "We can just tell him it's a rare Pokemon."

"Great idea, Jessie," James said, tossing the spare net over Renamon. "This is even better than capturing Pikachu."

"C'mon, let's get it loaded up in the balloon," Meowth said.

They were reaching down to grab the net when suddenly they found themselves unable to move.

"H-Hey! What's going on," Jessie exclaimed.

"I can't move a muscle," James said.

They levitated off the ground and were turned around. Standing before them was Mewtwo.

"Eep! Mewtwo," Jessie gasped.

"Uh, hey, there, Mewtwo," James greeted. "Long time no see."

Mewtwo's violet colored eyes narrowed. "Up to your usual tricks, I see. What's in the net?"

"Um, nothing," James replied.

Mewtwo gestured at the net and it lifted up, revealing Renamon. Mewtwo walked over and knelt down next to her, leaving Team Rocket suspended in the air. He checked her over and noticed she had a greenish tinge to her face. She was poisoned!

"Who is this," he asked Jessie.

"We're not entirely sure," she replied. "We thought she was a Pokemon, but she claimed to be a Digimon, whatever that is."

"She claimed," Mewtwo said. "You mean she can talk?"

"That's right," James said.

Mewtwo gazed back down at her. Then she gasped and shivered slightly. The poison was still coursing through her system. She needed medical attention. He stood up and used his power to levitate her into the air.

Turning back to Team Rocket, he said, "I'm going now and I'm taking her with me. Don't follow us."

"Y-Yes, sir," Jessie stammered.

Mewtwo rose up and then flew away, Renamon floating beside him. After he was out of sight, Team Rocket collapsed to the ground, Mewtwo's psychic hold fading.

"Well, so much for that," James lamented.

Jessie sighed. "I should have known it wouldn't be that easy. That seems to be our lot in life."

"Well, look on the bright side," Meowth said.

"What bright side," Jessie asked.

"At least we didn't get blown up and sent flying," Meowth replied.

"Hm, he does have a point, Jessie," James said.

"Oh, shut up, both of you," Jessie snapped.

Mewtwo had found a cave to shelter Renamon. Laying her on a bed of soft grass, he used his psychic power to start a fire. Stepping outside, Mewtwo searched the surrounding area and soon found a strand of berry bushes. He studied them and then found the ones he needed. Pecha Berries, a perfect remedy for poison. He gathered a handful of them as well as several other berries.

He returned to the cave and knelt down by Renamon. Taking the Pecha Berries, he opened Renamon's mouth and crushed the berries, letting the juice dribble into her mouth, knowing that in her condition, she wouldn't be able to chew them. Renamon's throat moved as she swallowed the juice. Once all the berries were used, Mewtwo proceeded to crush the other berries and mixed them together, keeping the mashed pulp suspended in midair. Propping her head up, he steadily poured more juice down her throat. The combination of berries would provide nourishment and help her heal. Renamon licked her lips, moaning softly as the the poison dissolved. Already the greenish tinge was fading from her face. Laying her head back down, Mewtwo made her as comfortable as possible.

Glancing down, he noticed her right ankle was swollen. He suspected she must have injured herself during her encounter with Team Rocket. Exiting the cave, Mewtwo flew off and soon spotted a small cabin. Landing, he approached it and peered inside. The cabin had a single occupant: an old lady. She was dozing in an armchair, unaware the Psychic Pokemon was just outside. Quietly, he opened the window and used his power to levitate some bandages and a blanket. Once he had the items, he closed the window and returned to the cave.

He took the bandages and wrapped them snugly around Renamon's swollen foot. With that taken care of, he took the blanket and covered her with it. With her resting comfortably, he settled back against the cave wall. While she slumbered, Mewtwo studied her. Her golden fur shimmered in the fire light. He couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she looked. What was it Jessie had called her? A Digimon? What was a Digimon? And where had this mysterious vixen come from? He would just have to wait until she woke up. Hopefully, then, he would get some answers.

Sunlight crept into the cave, illuminating the inside. The fire had burned to ashes during the night and the cave felt cool in the early morning air. Renamon stirred in her sleep. She felt warm...safe...comfortable. Slowly, her eyes opened and she focused on her surroundings. She was in a cave. She also noticed she was covered by a blanket. How had she gotten here? And where had the blanket come from? She sat up and immediately regretted it as a wave of dizziness hit her. She placed a paw to her head, squeezing her eyes shut to fight off the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her.

"You shouldn't be moving so soon."

Renamon started at the deep voice. She turned and saw a tall feline-like creature sitting across from her. It's fur was white and it had a dark purple tail. Intense violet eyes watched her and she could see power brimming behind that gaze. Was this a Pokemon? Had it brought her here?

"W...Who," Renamon croaked, her throat horribly dry and raw.

"Here," the Pokemon said.

He gestured with a three fingered hand and a small bowl of water floated towards her. Though she was surprised, she immediately grabbed the bowl and drank deeply, the cool water quenching her thirst.

"You were poisoned," the Pokemon explained. "I was able to cure it. Naturally there are some mild side effects, such as a parched throat, and the dizziness you experienced."

Renamon finished drinking, savoring the cold liquid. Then she set the empty bowl aside and turned to the Pokemon.

"Thank you," she rasped, her voice still not fully recovered. Clearing it, she continued. "Who are you?"

"I am Mewtwo," he replied. "I am a Pokemon."

Even though she heard him speak, his mouth never moved. In fact, his voice seemed to echo in her mind. And then it hit her!

"You're...using telepathy," she said. "Are you...psychic?"

Mewtwo nodded. "Yes, I am a Psychic type Pokemon. Now, what about you? Who are you? What are you?"

"I'm not a Pokemon, if that's what you're wondering," Renamon said. "You have no idea how many people have called me that. My name is Renamon, and I'm a Digimon."

"A Digimon," Mewtwo repeated the word. "I've never heard of those before."

"Well, I've never heard of Pokemon until now," Renamon countered.

"Fair enough," Mewtwo said. "Where do you come from, Renamon?"

"The Digital World," Renamon replied. She noted the confused look on his face. "How about I explain in more detail."

Mewtwo listened as she told him of the Digital World and the Digimon that dwelled there.

"Somehow, I ended up here," Renamon said. "Just where am I, anyway?"

"This area is known as the Hoenn Region," Mewtwo explained. "There are many other regions, all with various species of Pokemon."

"Yes, about Pokemon," Renamon said. "What is the story about them? How is it they fit in those orbs? And why do they listen to humans?"

Mewtwo told Renamon about Pokemon and the trainers that traveled the world, searching, battling and capturing them. He also told her about Pokemon so rare and powerful that they were classified as Legendary Pokemon.

"To actually see one is a once in a lifetime experience," Mewtwo said. "At least, that is, if you are a Pokemon Trainer."

"Have any of these Legendary Pokemon ever been caught," Renamon asked.

"No," Mewtwo replied. "They're power is too much for mere Pokeballs to contain, let alone for trainers to battle and capture."

"I think I might have seen one," Renamon said. "Yesterday, near a lake. It was a blue Pokemon with a purple mane. It stood on the water like it was solid ground."

"Hm. That could only be Suicune," Mewtwo mused. "I remember seeing it sometime ago, and it stood on the water."

"It was fast, too," Renamon said. "It disappeared in the blink of an eye."

"Yes, Suicune, along with Entei and Raikou are renowned for their incredible speed," Mewtwo said.

"Mewtwo," Renamon said. "Those humans who tried to capture me? Just who were they?"

"Team Rocket," Mewtwo explained. "They are thieves and criminals who steal Pokemon from trainers for profit. No doubt they were going to take you to their boss, Giovanni."

"That would have been a grave mistake on their part," Renamon said. "Had my ankle not been injured, they wouldn't have taken me so easily. Though, those smoke and poison attacks took me by surprise."

"Pokemon have a wide range of attacks and abilities," Mewtwo said. "It is always best to exercise caution."

"Duly noted," Renamon replied, massaging her ankle. "By the way, thank you for tending to my injuries. I really don't like having to rely on others, but I am grateful just the same. Now I just need to figure out how I'm going to get back to the Digital World."

"You need to rest and recover first," Mewtwo pointed out. "Once you're healed up, then you can find a way back to your home."

Renamon nodded grudgingly. She hated to admit it, but he was right. Her injured ankle would slow her down considerably and she still wasn't fully recovered from the poison attack. She lay back down to rest.

"So, what about you," she asked. "You can leave if you want. I don't need a babysitter."

"Are you certain about being left alone," Mewtwo asked.

"I'll be fine now," she insisted. "A few days of rest and I'll be back on my feet. You don't have to hang around."

Mewtwo shrugged. "If that's what you want, then so be it."

He stood up and made his way to the exit. Renamon watched him leave and for a brief second, she almost changed her mind and ask him to stay after all. But then she dismissed the thought. She didn't need him to stick around. He had done enough for her already and she had thanked him. She didn't him. She didn't need anyone. She had always been on her own.

Outside, Mewtwo glanced back briefly into the cave. Renamon was settling back to get some more rest. While he was tempted to remain here a little while longer, he decided to take his leave. Renamon made it abundantly clear that she would be alright. He struck her as someone who could take care of herself. Besides, he had done what he could and it was time to move on. He silently wished her luck and then flew off.

Two days passed and Renamon stepped out of the cave, stretching and savoring the morning sunlight. She felt refreshed. The lingering effects of the poison were gone and the swelling in her ankle had reduced and was less sore. She gingerly applied pressure and stood on it. It still throbbed slightly, but if she walked at a decent pace and kept off it as much as possible then she would be alright. Satisfied, she walked away from the cave. Wrapped around her like a cloak was the blanket Mewtwo had provided for her. She would take it with her. After all, the nights could get could. And, for some reason, she just didn't want to part with it. Mewtwo had been kind enough to bring it to her. It had been a sweet gesture...

"What am I thinking," she exclaimed, shaking her head. "It's just a blanket! I'm sure I'll need it at some point! It's not like I care about..."

She fell silent, her words echoing through the forest. It didn't matter. He was long gone now and she needed to focus on a way to get back to the Digital World. Resolutely, she continued on her way.

High above in the sky, Renamon was being observed. Mewtwo gazed down at the fox Digimon as she trekked through the woods. He couldn't explain why, but he had stuck around to keep an eye on her. It didn't make sense to him. By all accounts he should have had no problem going about his business and leaving her to her own devices. And yet, he felt compelled to do so. Something about the female Digimon intrigued him. She was so...mystifying and strong willed. Mewtwo felt so confused. He'd never felt like this with anyone or anything. Hopefully he would figure it out. In the meantime, he would follow Renamon discreetly and watch over her until she found a way to return to her home.

End of Chapter Two...


	3. Chapter 3

Till There Was You

Chapter Three

Renamon had made decent progress through the woods, despite her recovering ankle. And the steady pace also gave her time to think. The biggest question on her mind was: How to get back to the Digital World? Following that thought was how she even got here in the first place. What had caused the strange vortex that had ripped her from her own world and brought her here? And where had it come from? And why had it brought her here of all places? So many questions and no answers in sight. As she walked along, she noticed a small group of Pokemon watching her. They resembled mice with purple fur.

"I don't suppose you know a way back," she addressed them.

The mice just stared at her for a moment and then scurried off.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Renamon said. "Maybe I shouldn't have sent Mewtwo away so soon. Maybe he could have told me something."

She shook her head. That was the second time now since she had left the cave that she had thought about him.

"Snap out of it," she scolded herself. "He's gone. You don't need him. Besides, why should I care?"

Why, indeed? She stopped and pondered on that. She certainly had her pride, but it's not like she wasn't grateful he had helped her. Perhaps it was just something about him. In a way, he kind of reminded Renamon of herself. He was obviously strong. She knew that instinctively. He also came across as someone who kept to himself, much like her. He had a commanding presence to him as well, and that intrigued her. Could that be it? Was it merely intrigue that kept bringing him to mind? Or that they just seemed so similar?

"Why am I even thinking about this," she said. "I should be concentrating on getting back to the Digital World where I belong."

And with that, she continued on her way, pushing all thoughts of Mewtwo from her mind.

Little did Renamon know just how close Mewtwo really was. The Psychic Pokemon hovered in the air, high above her, yet close enough to observe. With his abilities he could sense her turmoil and frustration, no doubt over how she would get back to her own world. He wondered if perhaps he shouldn't just approach her and offer to help. But then he reconsidered. She would probably get angry. She seemed like a proud and strong Digimon who preferred to do things on her own and not rely on others. He could understand that. He was the same way at times. Still, he wasn't too high and mighty to not accept help if and when it was necessary. Finally he decided that he would continue to follow her discreetly for a while longer and if she seemed to be getting nowhere, then maybe he could offer his assistance.

Renamon stopped and glanced around. For some reason it felt as if she was being watched. She scanned the area but saw nothing. Then she looked up into the sky but saw only clouds. Odd. Shrugging, she pressed on, convinced she was just being paranoid.

Soon Renamon exited the forest and found herself at a road. She stared at it warily. The last time she had traveled along a road, she had ended up in a hole. But surely those two humans from Team Rocket hadn't dug another hole along here as well. She would just have to risk it. Glancing around, she saw no sign of any Pokemon Trainers. Satisfied, she stepped out onto the road and began traveling along it, staying close to the edge so she could get out of sight if need be. Soon the forest along the sides of the road cleared away and became wide open fields with trees scattered here and there. Flowers grew all over the area, creating a splendid view. Renamon saw various Pokemon out in the field. Some were like flying honeycombs, buzzing around the flowers. She also saw plant-like Pokemon, some purple with large petals on their heads, others small and green with two small flower petals on either side of their heads. She saw large butterfly Pokemon hovering around and rodent-like Pokemon scampering in the grass.

"There are so many of them," she whispered, stopping a moment to watch.

It was a peaceful scene, one that relaxed her. Back home, there were so many large and powerful Digimon that it was almost impossible to find a moment of peaceful bliss like this. As she watched them, her eyes caught sight of something. Running across the field at tremendous speed was a large Pokemon that almost resembled a tiger, but it was yellow and had two long fangs protruding from it's mouth. It's tail was white and thin and almost resembled a lightning bolt. Soon the Pokemon covered the vast distance and was out of sight. For a moment, Renamon was reminded of the Pokemon Suicune. Mewtwo had mentioned that name, as well as two others: Raikou and Entei. Was that one of them? If Mewtwo were here, she could have asked.

"Ahhh! There I go again," she growled. "Focus, Renamon!"

Turning away from the panoramic view, she continued on her way, once more trying to forget about Mewtwo.

The road soon led Renamon to a town. Standing on a hill overlooking the town, Renamon debated about her next move. She had been traveling for a good while now and needed to rest. She also needed food. She hadn't eaten anything since she had left the cave. A town meant there would be food. Unfortunately, a town also meant people, and she knew the second she set foot in this town, trainers would come after her, thinking she was a rare Pokemon to add to their collection. Discretion was called for.

Renamon snuck into town, staying close to shadowy areas and deserted alleys. Her keen hearing alerted her to approaching people and her sense of smell also picked up the tantalizing aroma of food. Peering out cautiously, she spotted a restaurant nearby. People were either inside the building or eating outside at tables around the area. And at their sides were their Pokemon.

"There's too many," she whispered to herself.

If her ankle had been fully healed, she could have moved in fast and grabbed something and then be out of sight before anyone was the wiser. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. As much as she hated the idea, she would probably have to scavenge for food in the dumpsters. She wrinkled her nose at the thought, but what other choice did she have? She needed food.

Sneaking around through the alleyways, she made her way towards the back of the restaurant. Checking to see that no one was in sight, Renamon snuck over to the dumpster and peered inside. She was in luck! A decent sized helping of cooked meat had just been thrown away. She reached in and grabbed it, then took a bite. It was cold, but it still tasted good. Better than nothing. While she ate the meat, she looked in the dumpster to see what else she could find.

Overhead, Mewtwo watched as Renamon ate from the dumpster.

"Oh, no," he groaned. "I can't believe she's doing that. Enough is enough."

Then he heard a shout.

Renamon froze as she heard someone yell. Turning, she saw one of the employees standing just a few feet away from her, a bag of garbage in one hand and a surprised look on his face.

"Hey, shoo," he shouted. "Get out of here!"

Renamon glared at him. How dare he tell her to shoo! Like she was some kind of stray!

"Fine," she snapped, hurling the meat at him. "And for the record, the food is lousy!"

She turned and ran as fast as her ankle would allow. Soon she was hidden in the shadows of the alley. Sitting down, she rubbed at her foot. It was throbbing slightly from running.

"That was a bad idea," she chided herself.

She sat there, brooding. She was still hungry and, moreover, angry. With the human, with herself and with everything in general. It wasn't fair! Why had this happened to her? She had been perfectly happy in the Digital World, minding her own business, and now, here she was in a strange land, with humans and Pokemon, skulking and hiding, hungry, hurt, and, if she were honest with herself, scared. At least in the Digital World she knew where to go and what to expect. But here...

"I just want to go home," she whispered, trying hard not to cry.

Fighting back her tears, she never even noticed a plate of food levitate from the air and set down beside her. The scent of food caught Renamon's attention and she glanced down, noticing the plate. She stared at a moment, wondering where it had come from. Then she grabbed it and began eating. Meat and a big loaf of bread adorned the plate. Both items were warm and tasted fresh. Soon the food was gone and she felt better. Setting the plate aside, she wondered again just where it had come from. It had appeared as if by magic. She glanced around but saw no one in sight. Of course, even if someone had approached her, she would have known. She stood up and wandered the alleyways, making her way towards the edge of town.

Soon Renamon reached the city limits. She looked up at the sky, noting the sun was starting to set. Soon it would be night. She debated about whether to try and go a little further or maybe just find somewhere around here to spend the night.

"Hey, there. You lost?"

Renamon whirled around, ready to confront the speaker. Looking down, she saw it was a small child, a girl, probably no more than 8 years old. She smiled up at Renamon.

"Hi there," she said. "My name's Lina. Are you..."

"No, I am not a Pokemon," Renamon snapped.

"I know," she replied, not even phased by Renamon's outburst. "You don't look like a Pokemon. I was going to ask are you looking for something?"

"A place to sleep would be nice," Renamon said. "I don't suppose you could suggest something."

"Mmm, sorry," Lina replied. "Oh, wait, I know! You could stay at my house."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Renamon said.

"Don't worry," Lina assured her. "You can hide in my room. My closet is pretty big, so you can sleep in there."

Renamon thought it over. She was very tempted to take the child up on her offer. She supposed if anything she wouldn't have to worry about Lina trying to catch her. No doubt she was too young to be a trainer. And she seemed aware that Renamon wasn't a Pokemon.

"Well, alright," she said. "I humbly accept your offer."

"Okay," Lina said. "Follow me." She turned and then halted. "Oh, by the way. What's your name?"

"Call me Renamon," she replied. "I'm a Digimon."

"A Digimon," Lina asked. "What's that?"

"Let's just say, we're similar and yet very different from Pokemon," Renamon explained.

A few moments later, they arrived at Lina's house. The little girl opened the door and motioned Renamon inside. Placing a finger to her lips, she indicated the staircase. Renamon nodded and silently padded up the stairs.

"Lina? Is that you?"

Renamon froze!

"Yes, it's me, mom," Lina called back. She hastily motioned Renamon up the stairs.

"Dinner's ready," Lina's mother called up to her.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Lina called back.

Both Lina and Renamon scrambled up the stairs and Lina led the fox Digimon to her room. Renamon ducked inside...and found herself face to face with a bipedal canine Pokemon. It had blue fur and black ears. Two spike's protruded from the back of it's paws. The Pokemon growled at Renamon and she tensed, ready to defend herself.

"Lucario, no," Lina said, getting in between them. "It's okay. This Renamon and she's a guest." She turned to Renamon. "Sorry about that. Lucario is very protective of me. But he doesn't mean any harm. He's actually quite nice once he gets to know you."

Lucario seemed to have calmed down and was staring at Renamon with intense scrutiny. After a moment, it relaxed visibly.

"Uh, why was it staring at me like that," Renamon asked.

"Lucario is known as the Aura Pokemon," Lina explained. "It can read people's aura's and actually know their intentions. Pretty cool, huh?" She made her way to the door. "I need to get downstairs for dinner. I'll be back later."

She exited the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Renamon and Lucario alone. The Digimon and Pokemon stared at each other for a moment and then Renamon sat down on the floor, making herself comfortable.

"I don't suppose you know how to talk," she asked Lucario.

The Pokemon shook it's head. It couldn't talk, but it understood her at least.

Night had settled in and with it a thunderstorm. Lightning lit up the sky and rain pelted against the window. Renamon stared out into the storm while Lina prepared herself for bed.

"Now I'm glad I took you up on your offer," Renamon commented.

Lina stared out the window too, watching the storm rage. "You know, I've heard that really big storms like this are caused by Tornadus and Thundurus."

"Are those Pokemon," Renamon asked.

"Mm-hm," Lina replied. "Although they're thought to be only stories. No one has actually seen them."

More Legendary Pokemon, Renamon thought. Having seen two for herself, she could imagine that Tornadus and Thundurus could very well be real.

"They might exist," she said aloud. "Just because no one has seen them doesn't mean they're not real."

"I guess so," Lina conceded. "My daddy said he once saw a Legendary Pokemon. He said it was big and had wings. A giant bird with bright, shimmering feathers. I think he was talking about Ho-oh."

"Ho-oh," Renamon repeated the name. "There are so many Pokemon."

"They say there are hundreds of different Pokemon," Lina went on. "And more are being discovered all the time."

"How do you keep track of them all," Renamon asked.

"There are Pokemon researchers and scientists that keep records of Pokemon," Lina said. "And, Pokemon Trainers have a device called a Pokedex. My big brother is a Pokemon Trainer and he showed it to me once. It has information on all the discovered Pokemon. Someday, I want to become a trainer."

"You seek battle," Renamon surmised.

"No, I don't want to fight," Lina said. "People catch Pokemon for more than just battle. They catch them to make friends as well. Some people even become groomers or breeders. There are all kinds of things you can do with Pokemon. Lucario, for example, my brother caught him as a Riolu and gave him to me. I took care of him and soon he evolved into Lucario."

"Pokemon evolve," Renamon asked.

"Well, most of them do," Lina said. "Some don't. Usually when a Pokemon gets enough battle experience that helps them evolve. But my brother told me other things prompt evolution. Lucario evolved because he and I are such good friends."

"Friendship can help a Pokemon evolve," Renamon said. "How strange."

"Hey, Renamon," Lina asked. "Do Digimon evolve?"

"Well, we have a transformation known as Digivolution," Renamon explained. "For some Digimon, it's a permanent change. But some can change back and forth. I'm one of those who can change back and forth. Digimon have several levels. We start off as eggs and we hatch as baby Digimon. From there, we change into In-Training. Next is the Rookie phase, which is the phase I'm currently in. Then it goes Champion, Ultimate, and finally, Mega."

"Wow. That's amazing," Lina said. "So, what other Digimon are there where you come from?"

"There are far too many to list," Renamon said. "There are benevolent and friendly Digimon. And there are bad Digimon, very bad, in fact. They are quite terrifying and malicious. I've dealt with a few in my time."

"You're very brave, Renamon," Lina said. "I'll bet you're pretty strong, too."

"Well, I can handle myself in a fight," she replied, smiling. "Perhaps we should get some sleep. It's getting late."

Lina nodded, yawning. She crawled into bed and Renamon covered her up. Then the fox Digimon went to the closet where she had some pillows and blankets waiting for her. Laying down, Renamon curled up, feeling warm and secure. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning dawned brightly. Renamon awoke, feeling refreshed and well rested. Sitting up and stretching, she checked her ankle and was glad to see that the last bit of swelling was gone. Standing, she put her full weight on it. No throbbing or pain. A good night's sleep and a good meal had really done the trick.

"Good morning."

Renamon turned to see Lina. The young girl was dressed for the day and she had a plate of food.

"Here, I brought you some breakfast," she said. "Don't worry. My parents think I'm bringing it to Lucario. I bought plenty for both of you."

Renamon saw that the Pokemon was eating as well. Reaching out, she took the food and began eating. As she ate, she noticed Lina staring at her.

"Something wrong," she asked.

"No, it's just...you remind me of a Pokemon I once met," Lina replied. "It was last winter and we had a terrible snowstorm. I found the Pokemon passed out in the snow and brought it some food and something warm to drink. When it recovered enough, I let it stay here for a few days until it was all better. Then it left. I wonder whatever happened to it?"

"I'm sure it was very grateful to you, Lina," Renamon said. "Just as I am."

"So, are you going to leave today," Lina asked. "You could stay here. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if we explained."

"Lina," Renamon said gently, kneeling in front of her. "As much as I appreciate the offer, I can't stay. I don't belong here. My place is in the Digital World. I have to find a way to get back there. It's my home."

"I know," Lina said. "I wish you could stay, but if you really have to go, I understand."

Renamon smiled. "You're very wise and mature for your age, Lina. And I'm very fortunate to have met you. So far, you and one other have shown me such kindness, and I'm very grateful."

She stood up and made her way to the window.

"I should get going," she said. "I have to find some way to get back to the Digital World."

"Renamon," Lina said. "Maybe...there is a way."

"Really," Renamon asked.

"Well, I don't want to get your hopes up," Lina said. "But, there are two Pokemon that I've heard about. They're called Palkia and Dialga. Both are said to control Time and Space. If the Digital World is another world, then maybe they could get you back there."

"Where might I find them," Renamon asked.

"I don't know," Lina replied. "I don't even know if they exist or not. I've only heard about them in stories and legends."

"It's the best lead I have," Renamon said. "Is there anywhere I can get more information about them?"

"I've heard about a place in the Sinnoh Region," Lina said. "It's called Spear Pillar, ancient ruins that can be found on top of Mount Coronet. That's where the legends first started."

"The Sinnoh Region," Renamon mused. "How far away is that from here?"

"Very far," Lina said. "You'd have to go by boat or plane to reach it and it could take days, maybe even weeks to get there."

"I'll do what I must," Renamon said. "Even if it means going to the ends of the Earth, I'll find a way. Thank you, Lina. I really appreciate your hospitality and help. I think you'll become a great Pokemon Trainer someday."

Lina blushed at the compliment and then she hugged Renamon, surprising the fox Digimon.

"Good luck, Renamon," she said. "I hope you make it home."

Renamon embraced her. "I wish you well, Lina."

Letting go, Renamon climbed out the window and lept to the ground. Landing lightly on her feet, she turned and waved goodbye to the young girl and then took off at a fast run.

Lina watched Renamon until she was out of sight. Just as she was about to close the window, she caught sight of a tall Pokemon hovering near her window.

"Oh, it's you," she exclaimed.

"Hello, Lina," Mewtwo greeted. "How have you been?"

"Fine," Lina replied. "What about you? I wondered what happened to you when you took off."

"I'm doing quite well," Mewtwo said. "I haven't forgotten how you helped me during that snowstorm."

"So what brings you here," she asked.

"As it is, you and I have a mutual acquaintance," Mewtwo replied.

"You know Renamon," Lina said.

"Yes," Mewtwo said. "We met days ago. She had been injured and I helped her. We parted ways after she was better. But, I've been following her, keeping an eye on her. She is strong, but, she knows nothing of this world. So..."

"You were worried about her," Lina supplied. "That's so sweet. You must like her."

"Wha...What," Mewtwo stammered, blushing slightly. "No, i-it's nothing like that. But, yes, I am a bit concerned."

"Well, she's heading for the Sinnoh Region," Lina said. "I told her that maybe Palkia and Dialga might be able to get her back to her home."

"Palkia and Dialga," Mewtwo exclaimed. "I don't think that was a wise idea. Those two are incredibly powerful and dangerous. They would probably attack her rather than help, assuming she even finds them at all."

"Oh, no," Lina gasped. "What have I done? I thought they could help her."

"I'd better go after her," Mewtwo said. "I'll have to risk her ire, but she must be warned."

"Hey, Mewtwo," Lina called after him. "Even though she won't say it, I think Renamon could use a friend. And I think it should be you."

"Well, we'll see how much she wants to be friends when I catch up," Mewtwo replied. "Farewell, Lina and take care."

With that, Mewtwo sped off in the direction Renamon had gone.

It felt so invigorating to be running at full speed again. Renamon had covered a great distance in a short amount of time, her ankle fully recovered and no longer a hindrance. As she ran, she thought about how she would get to the Sinnoh Region. Lina had said a boat or plane could get her there. She figured a boat would be her best bet. While a plane would be faster, a boat was more spacious and easier to hide on. And there would be plenty of food, too. So, she would have to find a harbor and look for a boat heading for Sinnoh. Now that she was back to full strength, she felt confident she could pull it off...

Suddenly she came to an abrupt halt! Standing in front of her, having dropped down from the sky, was Mewtwo.

"You," she exclaimed.

"We need to talk," he said, by way of reply.

End of Chapter Three...


	4. Chapter 4

Till There Was You

Chapter Four

"What are you doing here," Renamon demanded.

"As I said, we need to talk," Mewtwo replied.

Renamon's eyes narrowed. "Have you been following me? You have, haven't you? It felt like I was being watched."

Mewtwo sighed. "Yes, I have."

"I told you to leave," Renamon snapped. "I don't need a babysitter!"

"I was...concerned," Mewtwo said. "I just couldn't leave without making sure you were alright."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Renamon said.

"Indeed," Mewtwo replied, sarcastically. "This coming from the Digimon scrounging through garbage."

Renamon bristled at that. "I had no choice! I needed food!"

"Which I provided for you," Mewtwo replied.

"Wait! The food that appeared to me? That was you," she asked.

"Yes, it was," Mewtwo said. "You're welcome, by the way."

Renamon averted her gaze, scowling. "I didn't ask you to do that for me."

"Nevertheless, I did," Mewtwo countered.

"Fine, thank you," Renamon said. "Now, what do you want?"

"I heard you were heading to the Sinnoh Region," Mewtwo said.

"How did you..." Renamon exclaimed.

"Lina told me," Mewtwo replied.

"You know Lina?"

"Yes. She helped me a year ago," Mewtwo explained.

"You! You're the Pokemon she helped during the snowstorm," Renamon surmised.

"Exactly. I am indebted to her for her kindness and hospitality," Mewtwo said. "She told me you're looking for Palkia and Dialga."

"That's right," Renamon said. "She told me they have power over Time and Space. They could help me return to the Digital World. And for that reason, I must get to Sinnoh."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Mewtwo said.

"You what," Renamon exclaimed. "What is your problem? Those two could be my only chance to get home! I'm going to Sinnoh, and no one is going to stop me!"

Mewtwo stood in her way. "I can and will."

"Either stand aside or I'll make you move," Renamon growled.

"Don't underestimate me," he cautioned her.

"Same to you," Renamon yelled and charged at him.

Her claws rent the air, slashing at Mewtwo...and passed through nothing. Renamon stumbled and gazed around. Mewtwo was nowhere in sight. Then she whirled around and struck, only to have her claws strike a glowing blue energy field. Mewtwo stood within the field, his eyes glowing the same bright blue color. Then, with a casual flick of his wrist, he sent Renamon flying backwards with a psychic shove. The fox Digimon managed to halt her flight by digging her claws into the ground for traction. The moment she stopped, she charged at Mewtwo again.

"Diamond Storm," she shouted, launching a barrage of shining shards at him.

The attack bounced off Mewtwo's barrier. Snarling in frustration, Renamon threw herself at the barrier and lashed out at it.

"Coward! Stop hiding behind this shield and face me!"

Mewtwo responded by spreading both arms wide and causing a psionic shockwave, knocking Renamon off her feet. Then the shield dispersed, leaving Mewtwo wide open to attack. Renamon recovered and moved in to attack. Her claws slashed at the Psychic Pokemon, who floated backwards, dodging the hits. Then Mewtwo caught her claw in a surprisingly strong grip. He whirled around and tossed her aside. Renamon managed to twist in midflight and land gracefully.

As she prepared to attack again, Mewtwo conjured up an energy orb and tossed it at her. Renamon moved quickly, just narrowly avoiding the projectile. She charged at Mewtwo again, intent on finishing this battle. Mewtwo raised his hand and suddenly, Renamon halted. She tried to move but found herself immobilized. She strained against the psychic grip but to no avail.

"Let...me...go," she yelled. "Fight fair!"

"Enough," Mewtwo bellowed. "This battle is pointless! I'm not releasing you until you listen to what I have to say! Now, be still!"

After a moment of struggling, Renamon finally relaxed, but still continued to shoot angry glares at Mewtwo.

"Now that I have your attention," Mewtwo said. "I understand you want to return to the Digital World. However, you're going about it the wrong way. Palkia and Dialga might be able to help you, but there's no guarantee they will."

"I have to try," Renamon protested. "I have no other choice."

"Renamon, be sensible," Mewtwo said. "You might not be able to find them. Going to Sinnoh doesn't guarantee they'll be there. Besides, even if you found them, they might very well attack you."

"If I have to fight, then so be it," Renamon replied stubbornly.

Mewtwo sighed. "You think you stand a chance against them? I have you at my mercy. Those two are far more powerful than I am. If you can't stop me, what makes you think you would triumph over them?"

"It's not your concern," Renamon said. "Just let me go!"

"I can't," Mewtwo yelled. "Don't you understand? Palkia and Dialga are dangerous! They're the strongest Pokemon ever created!"

"Created," Renamon asked, confusion in her tone. "What do you mean created?"

"Long ago," Mewtwo began. "There was an incredibly powerful Pokemon known as Arceus. He created Palkia and Dialga, giving them dominion over Time and Space. They are among the most strongest and ancient Pokemon in this world. In a way, they are almost like Gods. One of them is bad enough, but you intend to battle both of them? You would never stand a chance, Renamon. They would destroy you before you even have a chance to attack them. What's more, your attacks would have little to no effect on them. I consider myself powerful, but even I wouldn't survive a battle against them. Please, Renamon, try to understand what I'm telling you."

Renamon was silent. Mewtwo could feel her turmoil and anguish as she mulled over his words. Then he lowered her to the ground and released his hold. Renamon stepped up to him...and slapped him. Mewtwo staggered back, surprised.

"I don't like being held against my will," she said, her voice low and dangerous. "Don't ever do that again."

Mewtwo rubbed his check. "Fair enough. But just so you know, I am capable of much worse than merely holding you in place." His eyes narrowed. "I could just as easily take control of your mind."

"Is that a threat," Renamon asked.

"No, merely to let you know that while I could have used such methods, I didn't," Mewtwo replied.

"Well, good for you," Renamon sneered. "So now what? You're not going to let me go, are you?"

Mewtwo sighed. "While I am against the idea, I can't stop you. Though I wish you would reconsider."

"Why do you care about what I do," Renamon asked. "It's no concern of yours whether I live or die."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Mewtwo replied.

"Then why? Tell me," Renamon demanded.

"I don't know," Mewtwo yelled in frustration. "I've asked myself that same question! I just don't know!"

For a moment, both stood there, the air heavy with silence. Renamon studied the Psychic Pokemon. He was such a mystery to her. He seemed so strong and confident and yet...there was something more to him. She just couldn't figure out what.

 _Perhaps it's the same for him regarding you,_ her inner voice said.

Ever since she had met him, Renamon had felt a connection with Mewtwo. One she couldn't explain or understand. Was it that both of them were similar to each other? Strong, independent, confident...

 _Alone?_

That thought startled Renamon! All her life she had pretty much been on her own. With the exception of Gatomon, she really had no friends, no family, no...nothing. Just thinking on it now made her fell hollow and cold inside. Why was she dwelling on this? Why now?

"If you truly wish to go to Sinnoh, I won't stop you," Mewtwo spoke up, breaking the silence. "It's your decision. However, allow me to accompany you, at the very least."

"What," Renamon asked.

"I know you don't want or need help," he replied. "But think about this: You need a boat to get to Sinnoh. You don't know where the nearest port town is. And, should you succeed in boarding a ship, you won't know you're way around the Sinnoh Region. You will need a guide."

Renamon thought about that. She imagined the Sinnoh region would be vast. She knew so little about this world and it's inhabitants and, truth be told, a guide would come in handy. A part of her, mostly her own stubborn pride, wanted to protest and refuse his help. But she recalled the last few days she had had, from being hounded by trainers, dropped in a hole, poisoned, lost, hungry, and pretty much homesick. She shoved her pride aside. Right now, she wanted to get back to the Digital World, and if that meant having Mewtwo tag along, then so be it. Besides, he was a competent and powerful person, and deep down, she had been impressed by his strength and abilities.

"Alright, Mewtwo," she said. "I'll accept your offer. It seems I have little choice."

"There's always a choice," Mewtwo said. "But you're making the right one."

"We'll see," Renamon said. "So, where do we need to go to get a ship?"

 _Slateport City..._

"The harbor town of Slateport City," Mewtwo said, gesturing at the town before them.

It had taken them an hour to reach the town from their previous location. Mewtwo had used his psychic abilities to fly both him and Renamon here. Now they stood at the town's borders. A large lighthouse could be seen, and various houses and buildings adorned the area. And near the opposite end of town where they stood was the harbor.

"And we'll be able to reach the Sinnoh Region from here," Renamon asked.

"Yes," Mewtwo replied. "Come. Lets get down to the harbor and find a ship to take us."

Floating above the town, they arrived at the docks and touched down, keeping out of sight. Renamon studied the various ships tied up at the docks.

"Now the question is, which one," she mused.

Sailors and dockworkers milled about, loading cargo and preparing to set sail. Two passed by and Renamon overheard them mentioning their destination: Sinnoh. She noted which ship they boarded and turned to Mewtwo.

"Looks like that's the one we want," she said.

"Possibly," Mewtwo said, his eyes glancing elsewhere. "Or, we could take that ship."

Renamon followed his gaze and saw he was staring at a luxury cruise ship.

"That one," she exclaimed.

"Yes," Mewtwo said. "That particular ship sails back and forth between Hoenn and Sinnoh. It will be heading back to the Sinnoh region this time around."

"You want us to take a cruise ship," Renamon asked incredulously.

"Why not," Mewtwo countered, smiling slightly. "If we're going to Sinnoh, why not go in luxury and comfort? Unless you want to hunker down in some cargo hold."

"Not really," Renamon replied. "But there are too many people. How would we get on?"

"Follow me and I'll show you," Mewtwo said.

"Mewtwo! What are you doing?"

Renamon could hardly believe her eyes. She and Mewtwo were walking in plain sight among the people gathering around the cruise ship. She glanced around, expecting everyone to turn and notice them. But, oddly enough, no one paid any attention to them. She couldn't understand it! Surely the sight of them should have stirred up a commotion.

"Just stay close and trust me," Mewtwo said.

Soon they approached the gangplank. Standing there was the ticket taker, greeting passengers and taking their tickets.

"What now," she whispered. "We don't have any tickets."

They stopped before the man and he gazed at his clipboard.

"Names, please," he asked.

Mewtwo stared at the man and then his eyes began glowing blue. The man stared back, his gaze glassy.

"We will take an available room," Mewtwo said. "And we do not require tickets."

"Yes, sir, of course," the man replied in a monotone voice. He handed Mewtwo a key. "Here you are, sir. Our estimated time of arrival at Sinnoh will be about five days. Enjoy the cruise."

"Thank you," Mewtwo said.

Key in hand, Mewtwo led Renamon onto the ship, past the many passengers and soon arrived at their suite. Mewtwo unlocked the door and they entered. He then shut the door behind them and locked it.

"How did you do that," she asked. "Were you controlling his mind?"

"Slight manipulation," Mewtwo said. "And I did the same to everyone else. To them, we were just a human couple boarding the boat."

Renamon was stunned. Mewtwo had managed to manipulate all those minds? It seemed his psychic abilities were much stronger than she had first realized. Now she was glad she had let him come along.

"Okay, so we have our privacy," she said. "But what will we do for food? It's a five day trip to the Sinnoh Region."

"I can always summon up room service," Mewtwo said. "Don't worry. We'll manage. And at night, we can sneak out on deck to get some fresh air if need be."

Renamon shrugged. "I suppose." She walked over to one of the beds and sat down on it. It was quite comfortable. "I'll admit, you had the right idea. Traveling in luxury certainly beats a cargo hold."

Mewtwo smiled. "Was that a compliment?"

"Maybe," she said, smirking. "Anyway, I suppose now we just wait and enjoy the ride."

"I for one wouldn't object to a nap," Mewtwo said. "Between battling you earlier, flying us here and altering all those minds, I'm exhausted."

He approached the second bed and then lay down, stretching. Curling up on his side, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Renamon watched him for a moment as he slumbered. She smiled warmly. She privately admitted to herself that she was actually glad to have him here. Laying on her back, she followed Mewtwo's example and fell asleep.

Renamon awoke sometime later. It was dark in the room. She sat up and glanced towards the porthole, noting that there was no trace of daylight. Night had fallen.

"I must have been pretty tired," she murmured.

She looked over to where Mewtwo was sleeping...only to see he wasn't there.

"Mewtwo," she said.

She jumped out of bed and checked the room. There was no sign of her Pokemon companion.

"I wonder," she mused.

She went to the door and opened it. Peering cautiously outside, she exited and crept across the deck. It was quiet. No doubt the passengers were all in their rooms, asleep. The only one's up would be the night crew. She could hear the water lapping against the boat and smelt the salty sea air. She came out onto the lido deck and glanced around. There was no sign of Mewtwo here. Then she glanced up and saw him. He was up on the highest section of the ship.

Mewtwo stood still, savoring the night air. The sky was clear and the stars shone brightly. Overhead, a full moon shone it's light down on him. The moon. How it always made him feel contemplative. As he gazed up at it, he felt someone join him, despite how silent she had been.

"Good evening, Renamon," he greeted, turning to face her. "Finally awake, I see."

"Next time leave a note when you go somewhere," she chided him.

She stood next to him, admiring the night sky.

"Is the sky the same in the Digital World," Mewtwo asked.

"Yes, it is," she replied, her eyes focused on the moon. "This world...it's so different and yet so similar to my world. I could always look up at the stars and admire them back home. But here...it feels different. Maybe it's because here, I don't have to be on my guard so much."

"Is the Digital World that dangerous," he asked.

"It seems that way, most of the time," she admitted. "For as long as I can remember, I've been a fighter. There are so many Digimon, many of which are malevolent or just looking to fight for no other reason than to fight. And so many of them are strong."

"You seem quite strong," he pointed out.

"Unfortunately, there are stronger Digimon," Renamon replied. "Some so powerful and terrifying that it scares me. Champion Levels are one thing, but Ultimate and Mega Levels? They're the worst. I've seen Digimon such as Skull Greymon, or Machinedramon that could wipe out numerous Digimon without breaking a sweat...or shedding a tear. It's amazing how cruel some of them can be."

Mewtwo nodded. "While I can't even begin to imagine these foes you have faced, I have seen my share of cruel monsters as well. Once, I could see one perfectly when I looked in my own reflection."

Renamon stared at him, surprised by his words. "You? You don't strike me as cruel."

"Ah, but I used to be so much different than I am now," Mewtwo replied. He turned to Renamon. "There was a time when I was just as destructive and heartless as the Digimon you described. You see, Renamon, I'm not like other Pokemon. I'm vastly different from them."

"How so," Renamon asked.

"As it is, I was never born," Mewtwo explained. "I...was created by humans."

End of Chapter Four...


	5. Chapter 5

Till There Was You

Chapter Five

"Created by humans," Renamon said. "What do you mean?"

"Some years ago," Mewtwo explained. "There once existed a laboratory which excelled in genetic experimentation. The scientists were charged with the task of creating the strongest Pokemon of all time. Using the DNA of an ancient Pokemon, they succeeded in creating one."

"You," Renamon said.

"Yes," Mewtwo replied. "That lab was my birth place." He gazed out over the dark waters, memories of his past circulating through his mind. "When I awoke from my sleep, I had no knowledge of who I was, or what I was. The scientists told me my name and why they had created me: To be a the most superior Pokemon who ever lived and to satisfy their scientific curiosity. Such notions angered me and...I used my power to destroy everything and everyone."

"You...killed the scientists," Renamon asked.

"Yes, I did," Mewtwo said. "It was then, in the aftermath of the destruction, that I met him. The man who had engineered and financed the lab. His name was Giovanni."

"Giovanni? You mentioned that name before," Renamon said. "Isn't he the leader of Team Rocket?"

"That's right," Mewtwo replied. "He was responsible for my creation. And things only got worse following our meeting."

Renamon listened as Mewtwo told her of his alliance with Giovanni and eventually breaking away from him. Then he told her of how he rebuilt the lab into his own fortress and creating an army of Pokemon clones. From there, he told her of his encounter with the Pokemon Trainers and of one particular trainer who had changed his point of view regarding humanity.

"Eventually, I met up with Giovanni again," Mewtwo continued. "He nearly captured me, but with help from that same trainer from before, we were able to stop him."

"And is he still trying to capture you," Renamon asked.

"No," Mewtwo replied. "After our last meeting, I used my power to erase any knowledge of my existence from his mind. As far as he knows, I never existed."

"So, only that trainer and his friends know of your existence," Renamon asked.

"As well as Lina," Mewtwo said. "For the most part I have kept to myself, rarely ever revealing myself to others."

"I don't blame you," Renamon said. "Considering how crazy these trainers get when they see rare or unknown Pokemon, I can well understand. I'm not a Pokemon and yet they were going out of their way to capture me. Are they always that enthusiastic?"

"Pokemon Trainers seek to capture every Pokemon they can," Mewtwo said. "They live for the challenge. So, naturally, they're especially enthusiastic when they encounter Pokemon they have yet to see."

"And do they really expect to catch every single one," Renamon asked incredulously. "That's insane if they think that. Especially if that includes the Legendary Pokemon."

Mewtwo shrugged. "If pursuing Pokemon is what they wish to do, then so be it. Though, like you, I feel it's a foolish endeavor. Hundreds of Pokemon have been found, and new ones are still being discovered all the time. Who can say what others might be out there? Which reminds me, your world, the Digital World? How many Digimon are there?"

"Too many to list," she replied. "Much like Pokemon, Digimon come in many shapes and sizes. From tiny baby Digimon, to gigantic Digimon. And, as I mentioned before, there are various levels of power we can achieve. Lina told me that Pokemon evolve. We Digimon are capable of evolution ourselves. As it is, I am currently in the Rookie stage. Were I to Digivolve, I would reach Champion Level, then from there Ultimate. And, finally, there is Mega Level, the strongest of the levels."

"What prompts Digivolution," Mewtwo asked.

"I'm not sure," Renamon replied. "For some, it occurs naturally, while others manage it through battle and sheer force of will or various circumstances. And often times, Digimon can alternate between their different levels."

"So it's not permanent," Mewtwo asked.

"Not all the time," Renamon said. "Some remain as they are, but for the most part, we can control it. I take it from your question that Pokemon evolution is permanent?"

"That's right," Mewtwo said.

"What about you, Mewtwo," Renamon asked. "Did you ever evolve? Are you capable of evolving?"

"I've never evolved," Mewtwo replied. "This is how I've always been. As for evolving, I don't think so. Not all Pokemon evolve, and as far as I know, I don't. Well, that's not entirely true. There is another form of evolution. It's called Mega Evolution. In a way, it's similar to Digivolution. It's a temporary transformation, one that boosts a Pokemon's power and skills exponentially."

"And you're capable of such a thing," Renamon asked.

Mewtwo nodded. "I never realized I was capable of it until sometime ago. I'm not sure how I managed it, but it happened. And recently, I acquired another form as well as the first one. I wonder if it has something to do with my genetic structure." He glanced at Renamon. "What about you, Renamon? Can you Digivolve?"

"I can go as high as Champion and Ultimate Level," Renamon replied.

"And what about Mega," he asked.

"No. Unfortunately I have yet to achieve that level of power," Renamon said. "But perhaps someday..."

"I wouldn't mind seeing it," Mewtwo said. "Your Digivolving, I mean."

"Maybe at some point I could show you," Renamon said. "The problem with Digivolving is that it takes a lot of energy to maintain and can leave a Digimon weakened afterwards. It's often best to save it for a battle."

"Why didn't you use it when we fought," Mewtwo asked. "It probably would have given you an advantage."

Renamon shrugged. "I almost considered it. But that was when you paralyzed me with your power. Besides, I don't think it would have made a difference. Your psychic abilities are stronger than I had thought."

"Perhaps," Mewtwo conceded. "But then, I have no idea how strong your other forms might be. You might have been able to break free of my psychic hold."

"Maybe, maybe not," Renamon said. "It doesn't matter. I have no intention of fighting you again. Especially since you're guiding me to Sinnoh. Anyway, I think I'll head back inside and get some more sleep." She stopped at the edge and glanced back at him. "Good night, Mewtwo." With that, she jumped over the edge, disappearing into the night.

Mewtwo stood there for a few more moments and then floated down, following her back to the room to get some more sleep himself.

 _The Digital World..._

"This is the spot, right here."

Gatomon indicated the spot where the strange vortex had appeared. Towering over her was a massive lion-like Digimon named Leomon. The Champion Level lion Digimon stooped down to inspect the spot Gatomon had shown him. Nothing seemed out of place, and yet, something felt off about this particular spot.

"And you say it just appeared out of nowhere," Leomon asked.

Gatomon nodded. "We had just arrived here and then it just appeared. Renamon got pulled in and I haven't seen any trace of her since."

Leomon stood up, surveying the area. The news of Renamon's disappearance disturbed him. Especially since this mysterious vortex was involved.

"I don't like this," he said. "This isn't the first one I've heard about."

"What," Gatomon exclaimed.

"Several other Digimon have told me they've seen strange vortexes appearing across the Digital World," Leomon explained.

"But...what are they," Gatomon asked. "Where do they come from? And, more importantly, where do they lead to?"

"I'm not certain," Leomon replied. "My biggest concern is what this means for all of us. These vortexes could be dangerous for our world. We need to find out what's causing them." He glanced at Gatomon. "Don't worry, Gatomon. With any luck, we might also discover what became of Renamon."

Gatomon nodded. "I hope so. I just hope wherever she is, she's alright."

 _The Ocean Liner-Three days later..._

Renamon sat on the highest point of the ship, watching the passengers on the deck below. Many of them were lounging in deck chairs while others swam in a large pool. Several of the passengers were also trainers accompanied by their Pokemon partners.

"I still don't understand why these Pokemon allow themselves to be captured and treated like pets," she muttered. "They have power and yet they go along with it like it's nothing. Have they no pride?"

"It's not as complex as you think."

Renamon glanced up to see Mewtwo standing next to her.

"I didn't understand at first myself," Mewtwo continued. "But it seems these trainers earn a Pokemon's respect when captured. Over time, a deep bond forms between them. I've seen it many times."

"Bond or not, I would never let a human enslave me," Renamon said.

"While I have a better understanding of it, I wouldn't want to be caught by a trainer either," Mewtwo concurred. "Still, I wonder what it must be like? To have such deep bonds of friendship and camaraderie. Sometimes...being alone..." He trailed off, gazing down on the trainers and their Pokemon.

Renamon followed his gaze. Some of the trainers were having fun with the Pokemon, laughing and smiling, their partners just as happy. Renamon still didn't like the notion of trainers capturing them, but, like Mewtwo, she couldn't help but wonder what it must be like.

A little while later, both Renamon and Mewtwo had returned to their suite. Using his psychic power, Mewtwo had ordered room service and now they were both enjoying lunch together.

"You know," Renamon said, taking a bite of the food, "I almost feel guilty. I mean, we stowed away, we commandeered an empty suite and now we're taking advantage of the service."

Mewtwo chuckled. "So would you prefer we hide out below-deck and just scrounge for food?"

Renamon smirked. "I said _almost_. I'm not complaining, I'm just saying."

"I know," Mewtwo replied. "To be honest, I've actually enjoyed this voyage."

"I'll admit it's been fun," Renamon said. "You certainly had the right idea for traveling."

"Well, let's enjoy it while we can," Mewtwo said. "We'll arrive in Sinnoh in two days."

"Right," Renamon said. "Just...two more days."

"Are you alright," Mewtwo asked.

"Oh, fine," Renamon said. "We're just that much closer to getting me back to the Digital World."

"Hm. Yes, I suppose we are," he replied.

They both fell silent. The rest of the meal was spent quietly with both Digimon and Pokemon lost in their own thoughts.

The following evening, Renamon was dozing in the suite when she heard something outside. Climbing out of bed, she opened the door and peered outside. She saw lights and heard music. Stealthily, she snuck out of the suite and crept towards the source of the commotion. Looking around the corner, she saw the deck was awash in lights and there was a band playing music. Passengers crowded the deck, all dressed in fine clothing. Keeping out of sight, Renamon made her way towards the lido deck and climbed up onto the top of the observation deck. Up here, she could watch without being seen.

Now that she was at a better vantage point she noticed that buffet tables lined the deck and some passengers were helping themselves to some refreshments.

"Must be some kind of party," she surmised.

"So you decided to come out and see, too."

Renamon looked up to see Mewtwo hovering in the air just above her. He floated down and stood next to her, his eyes on the festivities below.

"Just what's going on," Renamon asked.

"It's a party as you suspected," Mewtwo said. "This cruise line usually holds one before reaching it's destination."

Down below, the passengers started to gather in the center of the deck. Men paired up with women and then they began dancing together. Renamon watched, captivated by the dance. She noticed how the men held their dance partners close as they moved in time with the music. Some, she noticed seemed closer than others, their holds almost...intimate. Then she saw one couple break away from the group to go stand by the railing. The two stood there in the moonlight and then they kissed. Renamon watched them, intrigued by this tender moment the two shared.

"It would seem those two are in love," Mewtwo commented.

"Wha-What," Renamon said, her concentration on the couple broken.

"Those two by the railing," Mewtwo said. "They are in love. That's what people do when they love each other."

"I-I know," she stammered, blushing slightly. "It's just...I've never seen such public displays of affections before." Nor had she ever experienced them either. She wondered what it was like. "You know, I've never been to a party before. Watching these people dance and enjoy themselves, it's a new feeling for me."

"That makes two of us," Mewtwo replied. "I've never enjoyed a party myself. Nor have I ever danced."

"Really," Renamon said. "Well, then..."

She approached him and took his hands in her's. Placing them just above her hip she held his other hand upwards. Mewtwo stared at her in surprise.

"Now, just follow my lead," she said.

They began moving, slowly, each feeling out the other's movements.

"How do you know how to dance," he asked.

"Believe it or not, from fighting," Renamon replied. "My movements in battle are much like dancing. Stepping, moving your feet just right, it's all the same on some level."

"I see," Mewtwo said, moving along with her.

Renamon found she was actually enjoying this. At first she had just meant to teach Mewtwo how to dance, but now, it felt good. She felt warm and comfortable in his arms. She'd never felt this way before about anyone or anything.

Mewtwo felt his heart beating furiously in his chest. He hadn't expected Renamon to dance with him. What's more, they were awfully close to one another. He couldn't explain it, but it felt wonderful. It felt...right.

"You know, Mewtwo," Renamon spoke up. "I was thinking...I was pretty mean and rude to you before. After all you did to help me and even now, you're still helping me, all I could do was let my stupid pride get the better of me. And, for that, I'm really sorry. I appreciate everything you've done for me. Thank you."

Mewtwo smiled. "For what it's worth, I took no offense. I know a thing or two about stubborn pride myself. I still don't know what prompted me to help you, but I don't regret it. I'll stick with you until the end."

Renamon smiled. She felt warmed by his words and conviction. She couldn't explain it, but, she was really glad to have him here. She stared into his eyes. They seemed softer than when they had first met. She moved in closer, lost in his gaze...

Down below, the music came to a halt and the passengers began applauding. The sound was enough to break the spell. Renamon released her grip and stood back. She stood there, her cheeks flushed pink. Mewtwo also looked a bit flustered himself.

"Um, maybe we should...call it a night," she said, avoiding eye contact.

"Perhaps you're right," Mewtwo agreed. "Thank you for the dance, Renamon."

"Anytime," she said.

Back in the suite, the lights were out and the room was quiet. Renamon lay in bed, facing towards the wall. Across from her, in the other bed, Mewtwo was sound asleep. As she lay there in the dark room, her thoughts wandered back to the dance they had shared and how close they had been. She couldn't believe how close they had come to...

Was she starting to develop feelings for him? Was she falling for him?

"No," she whispered. "I...I can't be. I have to get back home. My place is in the Digital World. I don't belong here. I don't belong with..."

 _Are you so sure? Or are you just in denial?_

Her inner voice! Why did it have to taunt her so much? And to make matters worse, she knew it was right. What could she do?

Across from Renamon, Mewtwo was in fact still awake. Like his Digimon companion, his mind was also in turmoil. He could sense her confusion and restlessness and it mirrored his own. He didn't know how to deal with this. Never before had he ever felt this way. It was a new sensation for him. But how could he follow through with it? After all, he was helping Renamon in her search for a way home. And if she found it, she'd leave...and he'd never see her again. He would have helped her, just as he promised. So why did that fill him with such sorrow?

End of Chapter Five...


	6. Chapter 6

Till There Was You

Chapter Six

 _The Digital World..._

"Have you found anything yet, Datamon?"

"I'm processing as fast as I can, Leomon. Please, be patient."

Leomon watched the diminutive Digimon as he typed away at a computer terminal. After inspecting the area where Renamon had disappeared, Leomon had sought out Datamon, hoping the cybernetic Digimon would be able to find the cause of the mysterious vortexes that were appearing across the Digital World. The computer screen displayed a map of the Digital World, and several green lights dotted the map, indicating the locations the strange rifts had occurred. So far the portals had remained open for a short amount of time and then vanished. However, more and more were showing up, and while other Digimon had been lucky to avoid being drawn in like Renamon, he knew it was only a matter of time before someone got careless and ended up disappearing.

"Hmm, now that's interesting," Datamon spoke up.

"You found something," Leomon asked.

"Perhaps," Datamon replied. "It seems there may be a point of origin to these anomalies. Look, a stream of data flows to and from these rifts. And it all seems to originate right here." He indicated a spot on the map.

"Are you saying these rifts are being created by something," Leomon asked.

"Or someone," Datamon replied. "What's more, I think I might have discovered where these rifts lead to." Datamon turned to face Leomon. "They seem to open up into the Human World."

"The Human World," Leomon exclaimed. Then he fell silent, pondering on Datamon's words. "Hm, then again I suppose it shouldn't be too surprising. After all our two worlds have collided with each other before. Still, every time this happens it causes nothing but problems."

"Quite right," Datamon agreed. "But at any rate, if the rifts do indeed come out into the Human World, then..."

"Renamon might be alright."

Both Leomon and Datamon turned to see Gatomon. The feline Digimon walked over to the terminal and glanced up at the map.

"I'll bet if we locate the cause of these rifts, then we can probably figure out a way to bring Renamon home," she said.

"Now lets not get ahead of ourselves," Datamon said. "I only speculate these rifts are connected to the Human World. And, we don't know for certain if the flow of these vortexes can be reversed."

"Regardless, we need to investigate that area and find out what's going on," Leomon said. "These rifts must be stopped. And if we can find Renamon in the process, then so much the better. Let's go, Gatomon."

Gatomon nodded and followed Leomon out the door. Hopefully, they would find some answers.

 _Sinnoh Region..._

"Wake up, Renamon. We have arrived."

Renamon stirred and then opened her eyes. Mewtwo stood above her, shaking her awake.

"Arrived," she asked drowsily.

"We're coming up on the Sinnoh Region," Mewtwo said. "The mainland is within sight."

Renamon was wide awake now. They had finally made it. Jumping out of bed, she went to the view port and peered out. Sure enough, she spotted the mainland. After days of traveling the seas, they had arrived.

"We'll dock at Sunnyshore City," Mewtwo said. "From there we can plot the best course to Mount Coronet."

Renamon nodded. She was excited. Oddly enough, it wasn't just the possibility of getting back home, but also the journey itself. She wondered if they might actually find the two mythical Pokemon that controlled Time and Space.

As soon as the boat had pulled into the harbor of Sunnyshore City, Mewtwo once more cloaked himself and Renamon with his psychic power, diverting attention away from themselves. Once they had disembarked from the cruise ship, they made their way through the crowd and ducked out of sight in an alleyway.

"Now then," Mewtwo said. "We'll need a map."

"Where will we get one," Renamon asked.

Mewtwo peered around the corner. Just a few feet away from them was a souvenir stand. A stack of maps for tourists lay on top of the counter. Raising his hand, Mewtwo waved it and the maps scattered as if strewn about by a gust of wind. While the owner scrambled to pick them up, one map floated into the air towards Mewtwo and came to rest in his hand.

"One map," he said, smiling.

Spreading the parchment on a box, they looked over it.

"What's with these lakes," Renamon asked. "I see three different ones all over the place."

"Those lakes are said to be home to three Legendary Pokemon," Mewtwo explained. "Lake Acuity is the home of Uxie, the Knowledge Pokemon. Here at Lake Verity, dwells Mesprit, the Emotion Pokemon. And finally, Lake Valor, home of Azelf, the Willpower Pokemon. These three Pokemon are said to have a connection with Palkia and Dialga, and were created by Arceus, as well."

"Do you think they could help us," Renamon asked.

"If we can find them," Mewtwo said. "In fact, if we wish to find Palkia and Dialga, we may have to seek out the three Mirage Pokemon. That's assuming they show themselves to us. Legendary Pokemon are not often easy to approach, let alone find. Since Lake Valor is the closest to our current position, we can start there. If Azelf is there, then perhaps it might help us."

Renamon nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Say, what's this area south-west of Lake Valor? The Safari Zone?"

"Ah, that," Mewtwo said. "It's a Pokemon preserve. Rare Pokemon live there, and trainers are given the opportunity to go in and attempt to capture them. But they cannot battle, and they must use specially designed Pokeballs to capture the Pokemon. It all comes down to luck. Perhaps we can stop by there and see? If you want to, that is."

"Well, perhaps after we're done at Lake Valor," Renamon said. "I mean, there's no rush. It's not everyday a Digimon gets to travel and see a new world and all it's sights."

Mewtwo looked at her in surprise. A few days ago she had been so anxious to find a way back to the Digital World. Now, she didn't seem to be in such a rush anymore. Perhaps the cruise had relaxed her a little. Or maybe she just wanted to take the time to see the sights before returning home. Secretly, he was glad. He wasn't in a hurry to part ways with her just yet.

"Well, then," he said, standing up. "We should probably be on our way. It will probably take us a few days to reach the lake. Unless I fly us there."

"Mm, no," Renamon said. "We can walk there. Besides, being on that boat for several days, it'll be nice to be out and about."

"Fair enough," Mewtwo said.

A few moments later they reached the outskirts of town and made a beeline towards the trees. Staying within the forest, but close enough to the road, both Digimon and Pokemon traversed the woods, their destination: Lake Valor, home to Azelf.

 _The Digital World..._

The area where the anomalies had originated from turned out to be a sparse place with mountains. Leomon surveyed the area, searching for any sign of whatever was the cause. Though it seemed deserted, the lion Digimon couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had. Something felt wrong. Beside him, Gatomon also seemed nervous. Her ears twitched, listening.

"I don't like it," she whispered. "It's too quiet around here. Are you sure this is the right place?"

"I'm certain of it," Leomon replied. "I can feel it. But you're right. It is too quiet. Where are all the Digimon? It's as if this area has been abandoned. Or..."

"Maybe they're avoiding this place altogether," Gatomon speculated.

"Lets look around," Leomon said. "Stay close and be on your guard."

Gatomon nodded and they set out.

"Hmm. It seems we have some intruders. I suppose we'll have to deal with them."

BlackTigramon, an Ultimate Level Digimon, turned away from the security screen and padded down the hallway. She was a humanoid Digimon with dark gray fur and black stripes. Golden yellow eyes gleamed even in the shadows and she flexed a wicked set of claws. A single braid of ebony hair flowed down her back and she was clad in a silk top and pants, quite similar to Arabian style clothing. Golden ring bracelets encircled her wrists, never once making a sound as she walked.

She approached a large door and knocked. The door swung open and she entered the room. Inside, her master, Emperor Leomon sat on his throne. He resembled Leomon, except his fur was a pallid gray and his mane pitch black. His eyes were red and blazed with bestial fury. Two long fangs protruded from his mouth and his massive claws gripped the armrests of his seat. Wearing silver armor and a black cape, he was an impressive sight. A mighty Mega Level Beast Digimon, he was the undisputed leader of his forces. BlackTigramon bowed respectfully to him, her gaze towards the ground.

"Speak," he rumbled.

"My Lord," she began. "We have trespassers in our domain. Two Digimon."

"Then dispose of them," Emperor Leomon commanded.

"But, my Liege, I think you should know, one of them is Leomon," BlackTigramon said.

"Really," he replied. "Hmph. So my son is here. No matter. Destroy him anyway. He and I parted ways long ago. There is no love lost between us."

"As you command, sire," she said, backing towards the door.

"One other thing," Emperor Leomon spoke. "Send Pantheramon to me."

"At once, my Lord," she said.

After she was gone, Emperor Leomon settled back against his throne. He had not seen Leomon for many years. For a moment he considered having him brought before him, but immediately dismissed the idea. There was nothing to say. He had severed all ties with his wayward son. Whatever happened to him was no concern of his. Besides, he had other matters to attend to.

 _The Sinnoh Region..._

Back in the Sinnoh Region, unaware of what was transpiring in the Digital World, Renamon continued her trek towards Lake Valor. Mewtwo walked next to her, enjoying the moment of peaceful tranquility the forest had to offer...and enjoying Renamon's company as well. Over the past several days, he had found himself getting more and more closer to her. He had opened up to her, something he had never done with anyone else. He felt comfortable around her and felt he could speak freely with her. Never before had he felt so happy, so free. It was as if she were a breath of fresh air. He didn't know what to make of it. No, that wasn't entirely true. Deep down, he knew. He was starting to care about her. He had developed feelings for her. Though whether she felt the same he wasn't certain. He could have read her thoughts, peered into her mind. But, no. He would not do that. After their brief skirmish in Hoenn, he had vowed he would not use his powers on her.

Like her companion, Renamon was mulling over thoughts of her own regarding Mewtwo. She really couldn't deny it any longer. She was really starting to care for him. Their time on the cruise had been fun and...dare she actually say it? Romantic! All her life, Renamon had never once considered a relationship with anyone. Battling and survival was the order of the day for her. The Digital World was harsh and dangerous, with strong Digimon always showing up to try and prove their strength. In fact, some had even tried to win her affection by showing off their power. Frankly, she had not been impressed or interested. But with Mewtwo, she felt differently. Yes, he was powerful and strong, and she admired that. But there was more to him than that. He wasn't out to prove anything and he hadn't showed off his abilities to impress her. He had simply used them to help her out. Thinking back over the past week, (Had it really been only a week?), he had helped her, a total stranger, when she was wounded, lost and hungry. She had been suspicious and prideful, not really thanking him at the time. But somewhere along the way, that kindness had melted the ice around her heart. She had even stopped trying to deny her feelings. She couldn't fight it anymore. She was falling for him. And because of that, she was now feeling hesitant about returning to the Digital World.

Thinking on it, she was starting to wonder if she really did want to go back. Sure the human trainers here had annoyed her, but, compared to her home, this place was much more peaceful. The Pokemon didn't come after you just for fun or to prove something. Maybe, just maybe...

"I've been thinking of a possible route we could take," Mewtwo spoke up.

"Oh," Renamon said. "What did you have in mind?"

"After Lake Valor," Mewtwo explained. "We can head due east and visit Lake Verity next. Then we'll just travel north straight to Lake Acuity. From there, we can head south to Mount Coronet. And along the way, we can take in the sights."

"That...sounds great," Renamon said.

Inwardly, she wasn't as enthusiastic. She was really starting to have second thoughts about this. But, they had come all this way, and she couldn't turn back now. Besides, how could she be certain Mewtwo felt the same for her? Sure he was nice to her and had gallantly helped her out. But, what if he wasn't interested in her in a romantic sense? She decided that she would continue to think it over. Perhaps their travels would give her a clear answer. It was too soon to be making such decisions anyway. One step at a time.

Two days passed, and soon Renamon and Mewtwo came upon Lake Valor. It was a vast lake, crystal clear and sparkling. And sitting in the middle of the water was a small island with a cave.

"I take it Azelf lives in that cave," Renamon asked.

"Yes," Mewtwo replied. "And I believe it's in there. I can sense a strong psychic presence within."

"So, how do we get across," she asked. "Do we swim? Or fly?"

"We'll fly over," Mewtwo said.

Both he and Renamon lifted off the ground and floated across the smooth surface of the lake. Glancing down, Renamon saw it was quite deep. They touched down on the island and stood before the cave. Renamon took a step towards it and then entered. As she was about to go further in, she suddenly noticed Mewtwo was still standing outside.

"Aren't you coming," she asked.

"Azelf is speaking to me," Mewtwo said. "It's telling me that you must enter alone. It want's to speak with you."

Renamon glanced back in the cave. So she had to confront Azelf alone. Well, if that's what it took.

"Alright," she said. "I'll be back soon."

"Good luck, Renamon," he called after her.

The cave was surprisingly small, yet spacious. Soon she entered a large cavern and there, floating above the ground was Azelf! Renamon stared at the Legendary Pokemon in surprise. It was small, perhaps no bigger than two feet. It's body was a blue-grey, but the head was a darker shade of blue. A red gem adorned it's forehead and two long, thin tails with a gem in the tips tapered from it's body. It had tiny hands and feet and stared at her with yellow eyes.

"So, you're Azelf," she addressed the Pokemon. "My name is Renamon. I'm looking for Palkia and Dialga. I have reason to believe they can help me return to my home in the Digital World. I understand you have some connection to them. Please, can you help me?"

Azelf floated towards her and then stared into her eyes.

 _Is that really what you want?_

Renamon started. The voice that echoed through her mind had to be Azelf. It was communicating with her via telepathy.

"What do you mean is that what I want," she asked. "I want to return where I belong."

 _At the moment, you're not sure what you want. Your thoughts are jumbled, confused. Your resolve to return home has wavered._

"Well, maybe," Renamon admitted. "I'm still not certain..."

 _And there in lies the problem. You have the motivation to act, yet you still do not know what for: Your desire to return home or to remain here, with the one you have come to care for._

Renamon wanted to protest, to tell Azelf it didn't know what it was talking about. But she knew it was futile. She couldn't lie to a Psychic. Especially one as strong as Azelf.

"I don't know what to do," Renamon said. "I feel so torn. I want to return to the Digital World and yet...I don't want to leave Mewtwo. But I don't know just how he feels and I'm afraid to ask. I've never felt this way before. I'm so confused."

Azelf remained silent, floating before her. Then it spoke again.

 _Your desire to see this through is strong, regardless of your indecision. Seek out my brethren, Uxie and Mesprit. Perhaps knowledge and emotions will guide you to your answers. One more thing, if you intend to seek out Palkia and Dialga, do so at your own peril. The Guardians of Time and Space are extremely powerful and not to be trifled with. Venture into their realm, and you may not survive._

And then, Azelf vanished. Renamon blinked and shook her head as if waking from a dream. She glanced around but saw no sign of the Mirage Pokemon. It had vanished without a trace.

Outside, Mewtwo waited patiently for Renamon. He wondered why Azelf had requested only Renamon to enter the cave? While he was tempted to enter regardless, he resisted. If he did, Azelf would likely turn them away, and Renamon wouldn't get her answers. He couldn't deny her that, even if it meant saying goodbye to her at some point.

He looked up and saw Renamon exiting the cave, looking slightly dazed.

"Are you alright," he asked.

"Fine," Renamon said. "Just...a little disoriented. Azelf spoke to me."

"And what did it say," he asked.

"It told me to look for the other two Mirage Pokemon, Uxie and Mesprit," Renamon explained. "And...it warned me about Palkia and Dialga."

"I'm not surprised," Mewtwo said. "If anyone knows what those two are capable of, it's the Mirage Pokemon. But, nevertheless, if you wish to press on, then we shall."

"Okay," Renamon said. "But, before we head to the next lake, I believe we were going to check out the Safari Zone along the way."

Mewtwo smiled. "Of course. We'll need to go to Pastoria City to get there. It's not too far from here."

"Well, then, lets go," Renamon replied.

 _The Digital World..._

Pantheramon entered the throne room and bowed before Emperor Leomon. The sleek panther Digimon was clad in golden armor and carried a massive broadsword.

"You summoned me, my Liege," he asked.

"Yes, I did," Emperor Leomon said. "How are things progressing with the portals?"

"We have yet to to properly stabilize them long enough to pass through," Pantheramon replied.

Emperor Leomon's claws clenched noticeably. "I was told that the experiment was running smoothly, Pantheramon. Have I been misinformed?"

Pantheramon shifted under the blazing glare of his master. "Sire, we are closer than before. The last portal we managed to keep open for a full five minutes. And, what's more, a Digimon happened to be pulled in at the time. We have reason to believe she ended up in the Human World."

"You're certain of this," Emperor Leomon asked.

"The information was provided by Datamon's computer," Pantheramon said. "IceLeopardmon was able to hack into the databanks and retrieve the data. It seems the Digimon in question, Renamon, did indeed land in the Human World. As you can see, Sire, it's only a matter of time. We are very close to invading a new realm."

"Perfect," Emperor Leomon said, a slight smile on his face. "Soon we can leave the Digital World behind and conquer a new land and establish a new kingdom."

"The humans will not be able to oppose you either, my Liege," Pantheramon said. "They will fall before your might."

"Very well, then, Pantheramon," he said. "See to it that we get the portals working properly. I'm anxious for battle."

"Yes, Majesty," Pantheramon said, bowing.

He turned and exited the throne room, leaving his Emperor to his own thoughts. Soon they would be ready to attack. The Human World would fall to his forces and he would rule over all humanity. The thought caused him to smile more, his teeth gleaming in the torch light. Soon...

End of Chapter Six...


	7. Chapter 7

Till There Was You

Chapter Seven

 _Pastoria City..._

"The air smells kind of swampy around here," Renamon commented.

She and Mewtwo had just arrived at Pastoria City. It had taken them a day to reach the town that was famous for the Safari Zone.

"That's because the Safari Zone is also a marsh land," Mewtwo explained. "With plenty of water and tall grass, it's an ideal place for Pokemon to live in. And because of the swampy conditions, it makes it more challenging for trainers to find and capture Pokemon."

Renamon watched from their hiding place as Pokemon trainers gathered at the registration office that would lead out into the park itself.

"Is this place always so busy," she asked.

"It's one of the main reasons trainers come to this town at all," Mewtwo replied. "That and the Pokemon Gym."

"So, how do we get in," Renamon asked.

"Simple," Mewtwo said. "I'll fly us in. Hang on."

Mewtwo and Renamon rose up into the air and flew over the office and straight into the park. They touched down on a hill overlooking the area.

"Welcome to the Great Marsh Safari Zone," Mewtwo said, indicating the area before them.

Renamon gazed out over the land. Tall grass and trees dotted the area. Several bodies of water with marsh plants and old logs could be seen and hills spread across the place. She spotted trainers traversing the grass and even fishing the water. She also caught sight of various Pokemon frolicking around, some approaching trainers, others fleeing to hide. All in all it was lovely scenery.

"Is that a train," Renamon asked, noticing several trainers boarding a train.

"Actually, it's a rail car," Mewtwo said. "Not all that different from a train, really. Basically it runs along a single railway, transporting trainers to other sections of the park. The park is divided into six sections. And since trainers have a time limit, the rail car saves them some time, rather than just walking."

"I see," Renamon said.

She watched as a trainer was fishing nearby. Suddenly, he had a bite! Yanking on the fishing pole, he pulled the Pokemon he had caught out of the water. Renamon saw it was a large fish with orange scales, yellow fins and two yellow whiskers. The fish landed on the ground and just flopped there.

"Ah, it seems that trainer has caught a Magikarp," Mewtwo observed.

"Is it a good Pokemon," Renamon asked.

"Actually, it's not," Mewtwo said. "Magikarp are weak and only know the move Splash. Any other water Pokemon would be putting up a fight right now, but as you can see, that's not the case with Magikarp."

"Then why bother catching it," Renamon asked. "If it's not much use in battle, what's the point?"

"Other than to fulfill the desire to catch all Pokemon, there is one benefit to having a Magikarp," Mewtwo said. "And that's when it evolves. After it reaches it's next stage, it becomes a valuable ally."

"And what does Magikarp evolve into," Renamon asked.

"Watch," Mewtwo said, nodding towards the water. "You're about to see."

Renamon watched the blue surface and noticed a large shadow in the water. Then something huge came roaring to the surface. Renamon stared wide eyed as a massive blue serpent rose up from below. It roared loudly, it's mouth huge and full of wicked looking fangs. Down on the shore, the trainer yelled out in surprise and ran off, all thoughts of capturing Magikarp forgotten.

"What is that," Renamon gasped.

"That, my friend, is Gyarados," Mewtwo replied. "That is what Magikarp evolves into."

"You're telling me that weak little fish turns into THAT," Renamon exclaimed, pointing at the roaring sea monster.

"Surprising how evolution works, isn't it," Mewtwo said, grinning. "You wouldn't believe how many rookie trainers underestimate Magikarp until it evolves."

Down below, the Gyarados dove back underwater. The waves it created lifted the Magikarp and washed it back into the water where it dove out of sight.

"Perhaps that particular Magikarp was the Gyarados's offspring," Mewtwo surmised. "That Gyarados was a female, so it was probably protecting it."

"How do you know it was a female," Renamon asked.

"The barbels on it's face," Mewtwo said. "Female Gyarados have white barbels, while males have blue ones."

"And how strong is a Gyarados," Renamon asked.

"It's one of the strongest Pokemon out there," Mewtwo said. "It's capable of learning Dragon Type moves and also learns the powerful Hyper Beam attack. Definitely not a Pokemon to be trifled with."

"But properly trained, it's a powerful ally, right," Renamon surmised.

"Indeed," Mewtwo said. "Now then, let's explore further. There are other Pokemon here besides Gyarados and Magikarp."

"Lead the way," Renamon said.

 _The Digital World..._

Pantheramon entered the research lab without bothering to knock. Seated at his workstation, IceLeopardmon looked up from his notes in annoyance.

"Don't you believe in knocking," he asked.

"Save it," Pantheramon snarled. "We need to get those portals working immediately."

"I'm working as fast as I can," IceLeopardmon replied, his tone matching his colleague's. "It shouldn't be too much longer..."

"Emperor Leomon is getting impatient," Pantheramon interrupted. "I thought for sure he was going to rip my head off when I told him we weren't quite ready yet. I don't know why he's so upset with me. After all, you're the one in charge of this experiment."

"Have you forgotten it was your idea to begin with," IceLeopardmon pointed out. "You found the data that spoke of gateways to other worlds and presented it to our master. The only reason I'm even attempting this experiment is because of you."

"Ooohhh! He's got you there, Pantheramon!"

Frowning, Pantheramon looked up to see a small cat-like Digimon lounging on a wooden beam above them. This was Lynxmon. She was shorter then her two allies, standing only at 2 and half feet. She was petite, with pointed ears, large golden eyes, and a constant grin on her face. Clad in a brown cloak with a gray top and matching pants, she seemed too cute and harmless to be a part of Emperor Leomon's forces, let alone one of his four commanders. But appearances were deceiving. She was an Ultimate Level Digimon, and despite her adorable facade, she was quite dangerous. She wasn't physically strong like him or IceLeopardmon, but she was crafty and had a knack for magic. Now she gazed down at Pantheramon with that same annoying grin, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"What are you doing here, Lynxmon," he asked.

"Oh, you know, just hanging around," Lynxmon replied nonchalantly. "So the Big Bossmon is pretty steamed at you, huh? Sucks to be you right about now."

"You little wretch," Pantheramon growled. "Come down here and say that to me!"

Lynxmon obliged. She jumped from the rafters and landed lightly on her feet in front of Pantheramon. She gazed up at the livid panther Digimon, not the least bit concerned.

"Well, here I am," she said. "Sucks...to...be...you."

Pantheramon attempted to grab her only to have his claw seized by IceLeopardmon.

"Knock it off," he growled. "I don't want any fighting in here. Just ignore her, Pantheramon, and focus on the task at hand."

Reluctantly, Pantheramon backed off, but not before shooting a venomous glare at the smirking Lynxmon.

"Now, regarding the portals," IceLeopardmon said. "You'll be happy to know that we're getting closer to a more stable version. The one that Renamon fell into lasted longer than our previous attempts. By studying the data of that gate and fine-tuning it, we might be able to keep a gateway opened long enough to march our forces through. Of course, there's no guarantee it will stay open indefinitely. In fact, we may not be able to return to the Digital World once we pass through."

"But that shouldn't be a problem, right," Lynxmon asked. "After all, Emperor Leomon wants to conquer the human world, so why worry about returning here?"

"Even though his majesty wants to conquer a new world, that doesn't mean he wants to cut all ties to the Digital World," Pantheramon replied.

"Exactly," IceLeopardmon said. "We need to figure out a way to keep the portal opened long enough to pass back and forth between worlds. Or at the very least be able to open one at will. As it is, I was just about to attempt another test when you came in, Pantheramon. I'm not only going to time the length it stays opened, I'm also going to send some of our troops through. We need to establish if these gates are indeed opening up into the human world."

"And where will this portal open up at," Pantheramon asked.

"Why, right here," IceLeopardmon said. "I've managed to get the program to open up a gate where I wish rather than some random location across the Digital World."

"Good," Pantheramon said. "Finally, we're making some progress. Very well then, lets begin."

Outside, Leomon and Gatomon had searched the entire area, but had found nothing. No clues or traces to show them the source of the vortexes.

"Well, that was a bust," Gatomon griped. "We came all the way out here and found nothing."

"There must be something we're missing," Leomon said, gazing around.

Gatomon suddenly heard something. Whirling around, she saw they weren't alone anymore.

"Leomon, look," she yelled.

Turning, the lion Digimon saw the threat. A large group of vicious cat-like Digimon had appeared. They were hulking and had a savage visage to them, as well as massive claws and long fangs.

"Feralmon," Leomon gasped. "What are they doing here?"

"They're here to eliminate you. As am I."

The Feralmon parted ranks to allow a tall female tiger Digimon through. She stopped and stared at Leomon with golden eyes.

"BlackTigramon," Leomon growled.

"Hello, Leomon," she greeted. "It's been a long time."

"You know each other," Gatomon asked.

"We have a history," Leomon replied, his eyes never leaving BlackTigramon. "What are you doing here, BlackTigramon?"

"As I said, I'm here to eliminate you," she said. "You and your little friend there are trespassing."

"Trespassing," Gatomon exclaimed. "There's nothing out here! How can we be trespassing?"

"On the contrary," BlackTigramon countered. "This area is under the rule of my lord and master, Emperor Leomon. And by his orders, you are to be executed."

Gatomon glanced at Leomon in shock. "What is she talking about? Since when are you an emperor?"

"She's not referring to me," Leomon replied tersely. "She means my father."

"Your...father," Gatomon gasped. "Hold on! If this lady is working for your father, then why would he order her to kill us?"

"It's a long story," Leomon replied.

"And one you won't have time to tell," BlackTigramon said. "Kill them!"

Snarling, the Feralmon charged at Leomon and Gatomon.

 _Pastoria City-The Great Marsh..._

Renamon had to admit, she was actually enjoying her time at the Safari Zone. As she and Mewtwo continued their trek through the marshes, he pointed out various Pokemon, from Quagsires, to Bibarels, and even large dragonflies called Yanmas. At the water, she saw lots of Water Pokemon, such as Psyducks, Carvanhas, Barboaches, and even blue mouse-like Pokemon called Marrils. Out in the grass, Kangaskhans, Shroomishes and Drapions were spotted. Renamon tensed when they came across an Arbok, remembering the one Jessie had used to poison her. Fortunately, the cobra Pokemon gave both her and Mewtwo a wide berth.

"There are so many Pokemon here," she said. "And this is only the tip of the iceberg."

"Amazing, isn't it," Mewtwo said. "Even I find it overwhelming. And this is just one region, besides the Hoenn region."

"Just how many other regions are there," Renamon asked.

"There's Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos," Mewtwo replied. "Six regions that I know of. There's also the Orange Archipelago and the Decolore Islands. There are probably more, but those are the ones I am most familiar with."

"And each one is home to different Pokemon," Renamon said. "Unbelievable."

They watched as more trainers showed up, eager to catch Pokemon.

"Mewtwo, besides the Safari Zone, what other places are there," she asked. "You know, places worth seeing."

"That depends on what region you go to," Mewtwo replied. "There are so many attractions and sights, too many to name. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I...I'm just curious," Renamon said. "It's too bad I won't get the chance to see any of them."

Mewtwo thought he detected a slight disappointed tone in her voice. And something else. Regret? He was about to ask her if she was alright when he heard a commotion. Glancing up, he saw a vortex appear out of thin air. Trainers were all yelling and pointing at it.

"What in the world," he wondered.

"That's it," Renamon exclaimed. "That's the same kind of portal that brought me here!"

Mewtwo studied the portal. If that was the case, then they wouldn't have to seek out Palkia and Dialga. Renamon could go home...So why did he feel saddened by that?

"Lets get down there," Renamon said.

"Oh, uh, right," Mewtwo replied.

Together they made their way down the hill towards the portal. However, just before they got close enough, something came through.

Trainers screamed in terror as savage looking creatures emerged from the portal. Snarling and growling, the creatures immediately began attacking. The Pokemon trainers scattered, some running towards the exits while others sought cover in the tall grass. A few brave trainers called out their Pokemon to fight the creatures. However, the creatures proved too savage and strong. The trainers recalled their Pokemon and ran, the creatures in hot pursuit.

"What are those things," Mewtwo exclaimed.

"I recognize them," Renamon said. "Those are Feralmon!"

"They're Digimon," Mewtwo asked.

"Yes, Champion Level Digimon," Renamon explained. "They're savage and cruel, and their attacks are Sabre Claw and Frenzy Slash."

"We have to stop them," Mewtwo said. "They'll kill those trainers and the Pokemon."

Renamon nodded. "Lets go!"

Two trainers were fleeing the Feralmon when one tripped. Her friend stopped and turned back to help her. Three Feralmon converged on them, their mad eyes gleaming with anticipation for the inevitable kill. However, just before they could attack...

"Diamond Storm!"

The Feralmon shrieked in surprise and pain as shards of light cut into them. The trainers watched in fascination as a tall fox-like creature landed in front of them.

"Hurry," Renamon yelled at them. "Run! I'll keep them distracted!"

The two trainers turned and fled, thanking her as they ran. Turning to the recovering Feralmon, Renamon charged at them, lashing with her claws, and delivering fierce kicks.

Elsewhere, Mewtwo stood facing a group of the crazed Digimon. He tried reading their thoughts but found only mindless blood-lust. He now saw why they were called Feralmon. The Feralmon converged on Mewtwo, but the Psychic Pokemon scattered them with a blast of telekinetic energy. Not giving them time to recover, Mewtwo grabbed several in a psychic hold and tossed them across the area. Some landed hard on the ground, while others ended up in the water. The ones in the water immediately scrambled ashore as a massive Gyarados rose up, snapping it's powerful jaws at them, angered that they had disturbed it.

"Thank you, my friend," Mewtwo said, though he doubted the Gyarados had heard him.

Turning back to the remaining Feralmon, he conjured up a ball of psychic energy and tossed it at his foes. The orb smashed into them, resulting in a large explosion and sending them flying.

Renamon, meanwhile, found herself surrounded by more Feralmon. The fox Digimon was protecting three small children. They had no Pokemon to protect them and they were frightened. Renamon had to overpower her enemies and get them to safety.

"Please, help us," one child sobbed.

"I want my mommy," another cried.

Renamon gazed at the Feralmon. She knew one way to accomplish this.

"Listen to me, children," she said. "I'm going to change. When I do, don't be scared. I promise, I'll get you out of here."

Renamon faced her foes and then called upon her inner power. A bright light surrounded her and within the light, she transformed.

"RENAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO...KYUBIMON!"

The light faded and Renamon stood changed.

In the air, Mewtwo had been flying around looking for more Feralmon when he spotted Renamon. She was surrounded and was also protecting some children. He was about to swoop down and help when a light suddenly appeared. For a moment, she was obscured from sight, then the light faded and she was different. She was larger now and stood on four legs. A mane of white fur trailed from her shoulders and blue flames engulfed her paws. A large red and white band with golden bells on the ends was tied around her neck and several tails now sprouted from behind her, all tipped with blue fire.

Mewtwo stared in awe. Renamon looked like an actual fox spirit. How had she...Then it hit him!

"So that's Digivolution," he gasped. "This must be her Champion Form."

Down below, Kyubimon wasted no time. Jumping into the air, she began spinning, faster and faster until she was a wheel of blue fire.

"Dragon Wheel," she shouted.

Suddenly, a dragon made of blue fire erupted from the wheel and attacked the Feralmon. They shrieked in agony as the flames engulfed them and then they were reduced to data particles. The spinning wheel of flames dispersed and Kyubimon reemerged. Turning to the children, she crouched down before them.

"Climb onto my back," she said. "I'll get you to safety."

The children hesitated a second and then scrambled onto her back. Once they were all on, Kyubimon stood up.

"Now hold on tight," she instructed.

She took off at a fast run, covering several feet with each stride. Jumping over logs and water, she soon saw the registration office straight ahead. Unfortunately a group of Feralmon were in the way. Picking up speed, Kyubimon plowed into the Feralmon, scattering them in different directions. She came to a halt at the building and crouched down, allowing the kids to climb down.

"Hurry and get out of here," she said. "There may be more of them."

One of the children threw her arms around Kyubimon, hugging her.

"Thank you," she sobbed. "You're a nice Pokemon."

Kyubimon was too touched to correct the child. After they were gone, she turned back to survey the area, looking for any stragglers.

"Renamon!"

She looked up to see Mewtwo floating down from the sky. For a moment, he just stared at her, impressed by her new form. A light surrounded her, and Kyubimon changed back to Renamon.

"Looks like you got to see me Digivolve," she said.

"That was amazing," Mewtwo said. "I take it that was your Champion Form?"

"Kyubimon," she said. "We change names when we Digivolve. And yes, that was my Champion Form."

They gazed back out over the marsh lands. The remaining Feralmon were retreating back through the portal.

"I have to get to that portal," Renamon said.

She was about to take off when Mewtwo stopped her.

"I can't let you do that," he said.

"What are you doing," she demanded. "Let me go!"

But by then it was too late. The last of the Feralmon made it through the portal and it closed right behind them. Renamon pulled away from Mewtwo and watched the spot where the portal had been, hoping perhaps it would reopen. But nothing happened.

Renamon whirled around, glaring angrily at Mewtwo. "How dare you! That portal could have taken me back to the Digital World!"

"Yes, and right into the lair of those Feralmon," Mewtwo snapped. "They would have torn you to shreds the instant you emerged! Your homecoming would have been short-lived!"

For a moment they stood there, glaring at each other. Finally, Mewtwo's features softened.

"I'm sorry, Renamon," he said. "But that way would have been suicide. I will help you get home. I promise."

He turned away from here and walked off. Renamon's glare disappeared and she suddenly felt horrible for yelling at him.

"Mewtwo! Wait," she called after him.

Mewtwo halted and turned back to her...only to have her embrace him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "You're right. It would have been foolish to follow after those Feralmon. I know you were just concerned for my safety and I thank you for that."

Mewtwo, unsure just how to react, hugged her back. "We'll get you home. Somehow."

After a moment, they let go of each other.

"Ahem. Anyway, we should probably get going," Mewtwo said. "I think we should head straight to Lake Verity and find Mesprit."

"Yes, good idea," Renamon said.

They turned to leave. Renamon glanced back at the spot where the portal had been. Though she had wanted to return home, deep down she felt glad Mewtwo had stopped her. Not just because of the Feralmon, but also because...she didn't want to leave him yet. She also had a bad feeling. That portal had not opened randomly. Those Feralmon had been sent here. The question was why? And by whom?

End of Chapter Seven...


	8. Chapter 8

Till There Was You

Chapter Eight

 _The Digital World..._

Pantheramon watched the portal anxiously. So far, so good. This one was remaining open longer than the previous ones. Soon the Feralmon would return and they would have more information.

"We need to call them back," IceLeopardmon spoke up. "According to these readouts, the portal is about to close. I can keep it open just a few more moments."

Pantheramon growled in frustration. "Already? We need more time."

"I understand," IceLeopardmon said. "But we need to regardless, otherwise, we won't be able to retrieve them. And we need to know where the portals lead and what we can expect."

Before Pantheramon could protest further, several of the Feralmon suddenly stumbled through the portal. After they were through, the portal closed behind them.

"So, you've returned," Pantheramon said.

"Hey, is it just me, or are there less Feralmon than before," Lynxmon said.

Pantheramon frowned and did a quick headcount. Lynxmon was correct, there were fewer now than before. He grabbed one of them and hauled it closer.

"What happened," he snarled. "Where is the rest of the squad we sent?"

"They were...destroyed, sir," the Feralmon said.

"Destroyed," Pantheramon exclaimed. "Are you telling me mere humans managed to destroy several of my troops?"

"It wasn't humans," the Feralmon replied. "It was a Digimon."

"Impossible," Pantheramon said. "There are no Digimon in the Human World."

"Hold on," IceLeopardmon spoke up. "That's not entirely true. Remember, one Digimon did get caught in one of the portals: Renamon."

"Renamon? I had forgotten about her," Pantheramon said. "But surely she couldn't have defeated all of the Feralmon by herself."

"She had help," the Feralmon said. "A strange creature that possessed powers. It defeated us without even laying a hand on us."

"Nonsense," Pantheramon said. "I don't want to hear excuses!"

"But it's true, sir," another Feralmon said. "And there were other creatures there, too! We even saw a giant sea serpent!"

"I said no excuses," Pantheramon roared.

"Just a moment, Pantheramon," IceLeopardmon said. "I don't think they're making this up."

"You actually believe them," Pantheramon asked.

"It's quite possible they may have encountered something besides humans," IceLeopardmon speculated. "After all, we know very little about the Human World, and who's to say what else might be living there. I want to question them further about this."

Pantheramon released the Feralmon. "It seems this is your lucky day. Your information had better be worth it, though. Otherwise, I will terminate your existence with my own claws."

He turned and stormed out, slamming the lab door behind him. The Feralmon all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't feel so at ease just yet," IceLeopardmon said. "I won't be so quick to intercept him next time. Now, tell me everything that happened."

Outside, Leomon struck out at one of the Feralmon, sending it crashing to the ground. Beside him, Gatomon jumped about, avoiding the attacks and striking back. Despite her size, she was a fierce and strong fighter. Still, the odds were against them. There were lots of Feralmon and then there was BlackTigramon. So far she had yet to attack and had stayed back, watching. But Leomon knew it was only a matter of time before she decided to make a move. He knew how strong she was. And he feared for Gatomon's safety. Scattering a group of Feralmon, he grabbed Gatomon.

"Hey! What are you doing," Gatomon yelled.

"Getting you away from here," he replied. "Find Datamon! Tell him what's going on and find a way to make contact with Renamon! I fear she's in danger!"

"But..." Gatomon protested. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me," he shouted. "Just go!"

With all of his strength, Leomon threw Gatomon through the air, over the heads of their enemies. She flew a great distance, landing several yards away from them. For a moment, she hesitated, hating to leave Leomon behind. Then she turned and ran off.

"Never mind her," BlackTigramon said to the Feralmon. "Deal with Leomon."

The Feralmon converged on him, only to be beaten by the mighty lion Digimon. After they were defeated, he turned his attention to BlackTigramon.

"You never disappoint, Leomon," she said. "It's such a shame you chose to leave your father's services."

"He and I had different points of view," Leomon replied.

"Too bad it had to come to this," BlackTigramon said. "We used to be so close."

"What happened to you, BlackTigramon," Leomon asked. "What happened to the Digimon I used to know? What changed you?"

"I serve my Emperor, plain and simple," she replied.

"No! He did something to you," Leomon said. "The day he began his mad campaign you changed. All of you changed. I know because he tried to sway me to his way of thinking. But I resisted."

"You mean you were too much of a coward to join a much bigger cause," BlackTigramon sneered.

"Cause? You mean bloody conquest," Leomon snarled. "What is my father planning? How is he connected to these portals?"

"Why not ask him yourself," BlackTigramon said, glancing behind Leomon.

Feeling a sense of foreboding, Leomon turned and found himself face to face with Emperor Leomon.

Gatomon ran as fast as she could. She felt horrible leaving Leomon behind, but he had told her to run, to find Datamon and figure out what was going on. And, hopefully, contact Renamon. Right now she wished Renamon was here. The tough fox Digimon would have been a big help against those Feralmon.

"Renamon, where are you," she whispered.

 _Sinnoh Region..._

Following the attack at the Safari Zone, Mewtwo and Renamon had continued their journey towards their next destination: Lake Verity, home of the Legendary Pokemon, Mesprit. The journey had been made in silence. Renamon was deeply disturbed by the sudden appearance of the Feralmon. She was convinced that their arrival had not been a mere coincidence. Somehow that portal had been opened and they had been sent here. Could it have been connected to the same portal that had brought her here?

"Something's on your mind," Mewtwo spoke up.

"I just...can't stop thinking about what happened back there," Renamon said. "Those Feralmon were sent here. Don't ask me how I know, it's just a feeling I have."

Mewtwo contemplated on her words. As it was, he felt the same way she did. That attack had been coordinated despite how savage the Feralmon were. They had been under orders. But for what purpose?

"Do the Feralmon answer to anyone," he asked. "Do they have a master?"

"I'm not sure," Renamon replied. "I mean, it's possible they could be working for someone. Who, though, I'm not sure. But I'm convinced this incident may be connected to the same portal I fell through. Someone is behind this, I'm certain."

"Is it possible...that this could be the first of many other incidents," Mewtwo asked.

"An invasion," Renamon provided. "I don't know. If only I could make contact with someone from the Digital World. Maybe we could find out."

"Unfortunately, we have no means of doing that," Mewtwo said. "But, perhaps the Mirage Pokemon might hold some answers."

"You think so," Renamon asked.

"While my Psychic abilities are powerful, theirs is much stronger," Mewtwo said. "They might very well be able to see something regarding this possible invasion."

"Then all the more reason to find them," Renamon said.

"As well as finding a way to get you back home," Mewtwo said.

"That can wait," Renamon said. "If there's an invasion on the way, then we need to focus on that."

Mewtwo nodded. "Of course."

The next few days were passed in silence. Both Mewtwo and Renamon were lost in their thoughts. Thoughts of an invading force of Digimon, thoughts of the answers they sought, but more importantly, thoughts about each other. There was no denying that both the Digimon and Pokemon were getting closer. For the moment, they had yet to come clean with each other, but both were starting to feel the need to confess. Yet they felt so hesitant. Fear and doubt held them back. Neither one had ever experienced feelings such as these and they didn't really know how to follow through with it. They had no one to confide in, no one to ask advice from. It was frustrating to say the least.

Having passed over a set of mountains, they soon arrived near a small town.

"Twinleaf Town," Mewtwo said. "A small town that is also home to a Pokemon researcher named Professor Rowan. Here, Pokemon Trainers can obtain starter Pokemon when they first set out on their journey. Just north of here is Lake Verity, where we'll find Mesprit, the Emotion Pokemon."

"Well, then, let's get over there," Renamon said.

A short time later, they arrived at the lake. Just like the previous one, a small island was in the center of the water.

"So, is it in there," Renamon asked.

"It's in there, alright," Mewtwo said. "I can sense it."

They floated across the surface and landed at the cave entrance. Renamon glanced inside, feeling slightly nervous.

"I wonder if it wants me to enter alone," she said aloud.

"Yes, it does," Mewtwo said. "It would seem much like Azelf, it has a message for you."

"Okay," she said. "I'll be back in a moment."

She entered the cave and soon found herself in a chamber. And there was Mesprit. It looked like Azelf, except the color around it's head was magenta.

"Mesprit, I presume," Renamon asked.

The tiny Psychic Pokemon nodded and floated towards her. It's golden eyes locked on with hers and she heard it's voice in her mind.

 _Welcome, Renamon. I have been expecting you. Azelf spoke to me, telling me of your arrival. And why you are here._

"Regarding Palkia and Dialga," Renamon said. "Yes, that was one of the reasons. But something has happened. I fear this world may be in danger. Several days ago, Digimon appeared in the Safari Zone. And I think this might only be the beginning."

 _Yes, I sensed a disturbance a few days ago. I cannot say for certain what this entails, but no doubt Uxie could. Knowledge is more his specialty. You will find him far to the north at Lake Acuity, located in the frozen area of Snowpoint City. But, before you depart, I sense your emotions are in turmoil._

"I figured you would notice," Renamon said. "Azelf sensed my Willpower torn between returning home and staying here with..."

 _Your companion outside. You don't want to leave him behind. Your whole life you have never experienced such emotions. But now, things have changed._

"I...I don't feel as motivated to return him as before," Renamon said. "I don't want to leave him. But...I'm afraid."

 _Fear is an obstacle everyone must face. And until you do, you will not know peace of mind. Continue onwards and perhaps you will finally overcome your doubts._

 _The Digital World..._

Gatomon was lost. In her haste to escape she had gotten turned around and was unable to find her way back to Datamon's lab. She stopped and tried to get her bearings. She felt angry with herself. Not only had she left Leomon to fight off the Feralmon, but know she was hopelessly lost. For all she knew Leomon was probably dead.

"Well, this is just great," she said. "Darn it, Leomon! Why did you have to be such a noble idiot! Well, forget it! I'm going back..."

She fell silent as she felt a familiar sensation. One she had felt before. Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared and Gatomon saw...

 _Sinnoh Region..._

Renamon emerged from the cave, Mewtwo waiting patiently. For a moment, she remained silent. She wanted to say something, anything. But she didn't know where to start.

"So, what did Mesprit have to say," Mewtwo asked.

"What," Renamon said, startled from her silence. "Oh, um, it seems our best bet is to find Uxie if we want any answers. So, we need to head to the final lake."

Mewtwo stared at her for a moment. "Did Mesprit tell you anything else?"

"Um...well, it said," Renamon replied hesitantly. "Ahh, where to start? Mewtwo, I need to tell you something. I..."

Suddenly, a bright light interrupted her. Turning, they saw a portal had appeared just over the lake's surface.

"Another attack," Mewtwo wondered.

They tensed, ready for trouble. A single Digimon emerged and Mewtwo saw it was small. The Digimon tumbled from the portal and fell into the lake. A second later, it surfaced, splashing frantically.

"Help! I can't swim," it yelled.

Mewtwo raised his hand and levitated the Digimon out of the water and onto dry land. The Digimon collapsed to the ground, shivering. Mewtwo peered closely at it. It was a small white cat with a long, thin tail and was wearing clawed gloves. Surely it couldn't be that dangerous. But then, size wasn't everything.

"T-Thanks," the cat gasped, shaking the water off her fur. "I thought I was...Renamon!"

"Gatomon," Renamon exclaimed.

Gatomon stood up and hugged her. "I'm so glad to see you. I didn't know what happened to you after you got pulled into that portal."

"I'm glad to see you, too, Gatomon," Renamon said.

"Is this a friend of yours," Mewtwo asked.

"Yes," Renamon said. "Mewtwo, this is Gatomon. Gatomon, I'd like you to meet Mewtwo."

Mewtwo stared down at the small Digimon. "Hello, Gatomon."

"Hey, there," Gatomon replied. She smiled up at Renamon. "So, Renamon, where'd you pick up the stud here?"

"G-Gatomon," Renamon stammered, blushing. "It's not...He's a friend. He's been helping me find a way back to the Digital World."

Gatomon studied Mewtwo. "Hm. Well, you're definitely not a Digimon. What are you? And for that matter, where exactly am I?"

Renamon explained everything to Gatomon, including why they were at the lake.

"So, this is the Human World," Gatomon said. "And it's not just humans living here, but Pokemon as well. And your friend here is one of these Pokemon. And supposedly there's another one living inside this cave."

"That's right," Renamon replied.

"And you guys are looking for two gigantic dragons named Palkia and Dialga," Gatomon continued. "Who might be able to open a way back to the Digital World. Yeah, makes sense, I guess."

"Listen, Gatomon," Renamon said. "We were attacked a few days ago by Feralmon. They just appeared from a portal."

"Feralmon," Gatomon gasped. "I just got out of a battle with some of them myself. Which reminds me, Leomon is in trouble."

"Leomon," Renamon exclaimed.

"Who is Leomon," Mewtwo asked.

"He's a Champion Level Digimon," Renamon said. "He's also been a mentor to me, teaching me how to fight. Gatomon, what happened?"

Gatomon related her tale about how she and Leomon had gone to investigate the origin of the portals and had been ambushed by the Feralmon and their leader, BlackTigramon.

"At one point, Leomon got me out of there and told me to run for it," Gatomon explained. "Then I ended up being sucked into a portal and ended up here."

"Leomon," Renamon said. "Why must he always be so selfless?"

Mewtwo placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't assume the worst. If this Leomon is as strong as I think he is, then I'm sure he'll be alright."

"Maybe," Renamon said. "I have no doubt Leomon can handle the Feralmon. It's BlackTigramon that has me concerned. I think I've heard of her. Supposedly, she's an Ultimate Level Digimon."

"There's more," Gatomon said. "It seems she's working for someone named Emperor Leomon, who happens to be Leomon's father."

"Emperor Leomon," Renamon said. "Now that's a name I am familiar with. I've heard stories about a powerful Beast Digimon that rules a region of the Digital World. Emperor Leomon, a Mega Level Digimon who has never been defeated in battle. He commands an army of Beast Digimon, among them, the Feralmon."

"Do you think he's the one who sent the Feralmon that attacked the Safari Zone," Mewtwo asked.

"More than likely," Renamon replied. "Emperor Leomon is a conqueror. And it seems he might have set his sights on conquering this world. Which means the portals might be his doing."

"So our fears are confirmed," Mewtwo said. "There is an invasion in the works."

"What do we do," Renamon asked.

"We find Uxie," Mewtwo said. "And then, we find Palkia and Dialga. If there's going to be a dimensional crossing of this magnitude, then we need to warn them. Perhaps they might even help us repel Emperor Leomon's forces. And, with a little luck, help you and Gatomon get home."

"Well, then, what are we waiting for," Gatomon said.

Soon they were back on the road. Following the map, they charted a course due north that would take them to Lake Acuity and Uxie. It would be a long trek and Mewtwo offered to fly them there.

"No, we'll walk," Renamon said. "You'll need to conserve your strength. We might run into more portals along the way, too. And if that happens, we'll need to stop whatever comes through."

"We may not have to hurry much, anyway," Gatomon said. "It looks like they have yet to get the portals stable enough to move an entire army through. So we may still have some time."

"I just hope Leomon can hold on long enough," Renamon said.

"Hey, by the way," Gatomon said. "I could use some food. You guys got any on you?"

"We'll be arriving at Jubilife City soon," Mewtwo said. "Once there, we can see about getting something to eat."

"Sounds good to me," Gatomon said.

As they walked along, Gatomon dropped back a bit, motioning Renamon to join her.

"So, Renamon," Gatomon whispered. "Just how close are you with this guy?"

"Gatomon," Renamon hissed. "Stop already. There's nothing going on."

"Oh, c'mon," Gatomon persisted. "I've known you for a long time and I can tell there's something between you and him. Renamon, I'm you're friend. You know you can drop the tough act and be honest with me."

Renamon sighed. Persistent and annoyingly insightful, that was Gatomon.

"Look, truth be told, I'm not entirely sure where I stand on this," she said. "On the one hand, I want to return to the Digital World. But on the other hand, I don't want to leave Mewtwo."

"Hm, I see," Gatomon said. She glanced up ahead at Mewtwo. "I don't blame you for falling for him. He looks strong."

"He is," Renamon replied. "He's been so kind and considerate towards me. He even helped me out when I was injured."

"So what's the problem," Gatomon asked.

"I'm afraid to tell him how I feel," Renamon said. "I just...feel doubtful."

"Renamon, you're one of the bravest and strongest Digimon I've ever known," Gatomon said. "You never back down from a fight and you'll take on a battle without hesitation. And you're telling me you're afraid to tell a guy how you feel about him?"

"It's complicated," Renamon protested.

"Only because you're making it complicated," Gatomon replied. "If you really care about this guy, then you need to tell him. Otherwise, you'll lose him for good. And then you'll regret it the rest of your life."

She walked past Renamon to catch up with Mewtwo. Renamon hung back for a moment, thinking on Gatomon's advice. Perhaps she was right. Maybe the only thing holding Renamon back was herself.

End of Chapter Eight...


	9. Chapter 9

Till There Was You

Chapter Nine

 _Digital World..._

Pain...That's all he could feel...Unbearable pain...

Darkness...That's all he could see...Smothering darkness...

He tried to move, only to find his hands bound tightly by chains, the metal bonds clinking and rattling in his ears. What had happened? Where was he? How had he gotten here?

Abruptly, the darkness dissipated and a light appeared from within the shadows. Squinting, Leomon glanced at the light and saw a shadowy form standing within it. As his vision came into focus, Leomon finally saw who it was: Emperor Leomon, his father. The massive lion Digimon walked over towards his bound prisoner and stood before him. For a moment, neither spoke, and just stared at each other. Finally, Emperor Leomon broke the silence.

"Surprised to see me, Leomon," he asked.

"Actually, I'm more surprised I'm still breathing," Leomon replied.

Surprisingly, Emperor Leomon chuckled. "You certainly put up a decent fight, my son. Even though you knew you stood no chance against me. You know, at first I had considered just killing you flat out."

"So why change your mind," Leomon asked.

"Because, I had hoped perhaps you would reconsider my offer," Emperor Leomon said. "Like it or not, you are my son. And I would prefer to have you at my side. Even at your current level you are a formidable warrior."

"I'll tell you now what I told you then, _father_ ," Leomon replied. "I won't join you in this madness!"

He braced himself, waiting for Emperor Leomon to turn his rage on him. And yet, nothing happened. Emperor Leomon didn't get angry. Quite the opposite. He was actually smiling.

"Defiant to the last, Leomon," Emperor Leomon said. "Good. That shows your strength. However, you don't have a choice in the matter."

"So what now," Leomon asked. "I assume you're going to kill me then?"

"Normally, yes," Emperor Leomon replied. "But I have other methods at my disposal." He leaned in closer, his face just inches from his son's face. "And I promise you, they will be painful methods."

"So, did you learn anything interesting from the Feralmon," Lynxmon asked.

"Not much," IceLeopardmon replied. "All I could get from them was that there were unusual creatures in the area with the humans. As for Renamon's accomplice, from the description I can only surmise it was another of these mysterious creatures. What's more, from the way they described it's attacks, I would guess that it possesses psychic abilities."

Lynxmon whistled. "A psychic, huh? That could complicate things."

"Assuming the information is accurate," IceLeopardmon said.

"You don't believe they're telling the truth," Lynxmon asked.

"I know something happened there," he replied. "I'm certain Renamon was probably there. Whether there were other creatures involved remains to be seen. The Emperor isn't going to be pleased with this lack of information."

Lynxmon jumped up onto the table and looked into IceLeopardmon's eyes. "If anyone can figure out a solution to this problem, it's you. You're one of the smartest and clever Digimon I know." She lifted his face with her paw. "I have faith in you, IceLeopardmon."

IceLeopardmon smiled, stroking her head. "Thanks. And as it is, I may have a solution in mind."

Lynxmon grinned. "Now we're talking."

 _Sinnoh Region-Jubilife City..._

Mewtwo, Renamon and Gatomon stood hidden from view just a few feet from the gate leading into Jubilife City. Trainers could be seen entering and exiting.

"Is this the only way into the town," Renamon asked.

"There are actually three other ways to enter," Mewtwo replied. "This side, the west side, is guarded by a gate. The other entrances are a bit less guarded. Either way, we'll have to be cautious."

They waited until there were no trainers in sight and then moved towards the gate. Utilizing his psychic abilities, Mewtwo cloaked their presence from any wandering gazes. Once they were past the gate, they snuck into the shadows of alleyways.

"I really hate skulking in the shadows," Gatomon said.

"Trust me, it's better this way," Renamon said. "Otherwise, all those trainers out there will be trying their hardest to catch you, thinking you are a Pokemon."

"Bring 'em on," Gatomon said. "I could take them."

"It's not the humans you would be fighting," Mewtwo said. "They would send their Pokemon to battle you."

"I'm sure they can't be that tough," Gatomon said.

Renamon glanced at Mewtwo, smiling. "Oh, you might be surprised. Anyway, shall we see about getting some food?"

A short time later, the two Digimon and Pokemon were up on the roof of a tall building overlooking the city. Mewtwo had managed to procure some food and now they ate, enjoying the view.

"What are all those big buildings," Gatomon asked.

"Jubilife City is famous for several companies," Mewtwo explained. "There's the Poketech Company that manufactures poketech, equipment vital for Pokemon Trainers. Over there, Jubilife TV, a television network studio. Then there is the Global Trade Station, where trainers can trade Pokemon across the world with other trainers."

"Trainers trade Pokemon," Renamon asked. "I never knew that?"

"And these Pokemon just let it happen," Gatomon said. "What kind of messed up world is this?"

Renamon chuckled. "Welcome to the Human World, Gatomon. Things work differently here compared to the Digital World. Still, it's not so bad."

Mewtwo glanced over at Renamon, surprised by her words and even more by they way she had said them. It was almost like she was growing to like it here.

"Well, I'll take the Digital World any day," Gatomon replied. "Which reminds me, there's still the matter of an invasion heading our way."

That was a sobering thought. And one both Mewtwo and Renamon had not forgotten about.

"We need to reach Lake Acuity," Mewtwo said. "Perhaps with Uxie's guidance we may be able to formulate a plan."

"And how long will it take to get there," Gatomon asked.

"On foot, two weeks at the most," Mewtwo replied.

"That'll take too long," Gatomon said. "Emperor Leomon might have the portals up and running before we even get there."

"My thoughts exactly," Mewtwo replied. "Which is why I'm going to fly us there. It will be faster and we should arrive within a few days."

"Will you be able to carry us that far," Renamon asked.

"I will manage," Mewtwo said. "We'll have to land at intervals so I can rest, but it is doable. I know you're concerned, Renamon, but Gatomon makes a good point. We need to work fast to prevent this invasion."

Renamon nodded. "You're right."

"And hopefully get back to the Digital World, too," Gatomon added.

"My biggest concern is stopping the invasion," Renamon said. "The Digital World can wait. Besides, I'm in no big hurry to get back."

"What are you saying, Renamon," Gatomon said. "The Digital World is your home."

"Well, maybe I don't want to go back," Renamon snapped. "Maybe I want to stay here, away from all of those self-proclaimed Digimon tyrants and battle seekers! Maybe I'm tired of having to look over my shoulder for constant attacks! Maybe...maybe I don't want to leave Mewtwo!"

Both Gatomon and Mewtwo stared at her in shock. Renamon suddenly realized what she had just said, especially her last sentence. Turning, she ran and jumped down to one of the adjacent buildings.

"Renamon," Gatomon called after her.

"I'll go after her," Mewtwo said, levitating into the air. He took off, following after Renamon.

It didn't take Mewtwo long to find her. He could sense her. He found Renamon on the roof of a building not far from the nearest Pokemon Center. He hovered in the air, wondering how best to approach her. Her words echoed in his mind. She didn't want to leave him? Was it possible she...?

"Are you going to stay up there all day, or are you going to come down," Renamon called up to him.

Mewtwo felt surprised she had noticed him. But then, her instincts served her well. He floated down and landed lightly on the roof, just a few feet from her. She stood with her back to him, her gaze elsewhere. Both just stood there in awkward silence.

"Renamon, what was that about," Mewtwo asked. "Please, talk to me. What is on your mind? Did you...Did you really mean what you said?"

Renamon slowly turned around...and Mewtwo saw she had tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and unbidden, embraced her. She didn't protest or even pull away. Instead, she just wrapped her arms around him, sobbing softly.

"Renamon, you know you can talk to me," he said. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"I think that's pretty obvious," Renamon said. "I don't want to leave you, Mewtwo. I care about you. Over the last several days I've fallen for you. You're unlike anyone I've ever met. I...I love you."

Mewtwo felt his heart beat faster. Renamon...loved him? Never before had anyone ever said such a thing to him. Then again, he had never imagined anyone would ever say that to him.

"You really mean that," he asked. "You would stay here...with me?"

"Yes, I would," Renamon said.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that," he said. "The truth is, I wanted you to stay. I've come to love you as well. You and I, we understand each other."

Renamon held him tightly, comfortable and warm in his embrace. This was really happening. She had actually told him how she truly felt. It felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She looked up at him, and then she moved in closer, pressing her lips to his. He didn't seem all that surprised. No doubt he had been hoping for this. Well, she wouldn't disappoint him...She wanted this, too.

Gatomon paced on the rooftop, anxiously waiting for Renamon and Mewtwo to return. Renamon's earlier outburst had surprised her. She knew Renamon had feelings for Mewtwo, but she didn't think she would just come clean like that. And it seemed she didn't want to return to the Digital World either.

"Guess that shouldn't surprise me," she muttered.

If Renamon was in love with Mewtwo, then it stood to reason she would want to stay here with him. Well, that was her decision. And Gatomon would respect it. Truth be told she was glad Renamon was happy. The Digital World was a rough place and Renamon had spent most of her life fighting. Perhaps she was ready to live a peaceful life.

Gatomon stared down at the people below. The trainers and their Pokemon partners, going about their business. They seemed so happy and excited to be traveling together, going off on adventures. This place was so strange and new to Gatomon, and yet, as she watched the humans and Pokemon, she actually felt calm and at peace. No Digimon like Numemon, Ogremon, or Kuwagamon causing trouble. And, as Renamon pointed out, no tyrants or battle seekers. Sure this world probably had it's share of problems, and no doubt there were Pokemon that were dangerous, but they were vastly different from Digimon. Maybe...there was more to this world than she had originally thought.

"Gatomon?"

Turning, Gatomon saw Renamon and Mewtwo had returned.

"Hey," she greeted. "Everything alright?"

"It is now," Renamon replied. "Sorry I snapped at you before."

"Hey, it's alright," Gatomon said. "So, is everything cool with you two now?"

Renamon smiled at Mewtwo. "Yes. Everything's cool."

"Well, ladies, are we ready to go," Mewtwo asked.

Both Renamon and Gatomon nodded. Mewtwo concentrated and they were surrounded by a blue aura. Then they lifted up into the air and shot off north, towards Snowpoint City and the final lake. With a little luck, Uxie would have some answers for them.

 _The Digital World..._

"Here we go," IceLeopardmon said.

"So what is it," Lynxmon asked.

"A camera," IceLeopardmon replied. "My plan is to send this through with a new scouting team during another test run. We need to ascertain if what the Feralmon told us is true. About these creatures and this new ally of Renamon's. Hopefully it will relay images to us."

"See, I knew you'd come up with a plan," Lynxmon said.

Behind them, the lab door opened and in stepped Emperor Leomon. Both Lynxmon and IceLeopardmon stood up and bowed respectively to their leader.

"My Liege," IceLeopardmon addressed him. "I was just about to come speak with you."

"Pantheramon told me of the Feralmon's scouting expedition," Emperor Leomon said. "It seems they met with resistance."

"From what we gathered, sire, it was Renamon, the Digimon that had fallen into one of our earlier test portals," IceLeopardmon explained. "And it seems she wasn't alone. Someone helped her. A mysterious creature with psychic abilities, or so we were told."

"I want answers, IceLeopardmon," Emperor Leomon stated.

"Yes, my lord," he replied. "As it is, that's precisely why I was about to come talk to you. I intend to send a remote camera through one of the portals and try to get some recordings of the human world. And find out if there are indeed any creatures there we need to know about."

"Good," Emperor Leomon said. "I want any bit of information we can get. I want to know what we're up against. One thing though, when you do send a team through, I want someone to accompany them. Lynxmon, I'm putting you in charge of the next scouting mission."

"As you wish, sire," Lynxmon replied.

"Report to me when you have something," Emperor Leomon said. Then he turned and left.

"Whew," Lynxmon sighed. "I thought for a moment we were in trouble."

"We will be if we fail to get any information," IceLeopardmon said.

"Hey, don't worry," Lynxmon said. "Unlike those idiot Feralmon, I can get the job done."

The dungeon door opened and Emperor Leomon entered. He gazed at Leomon, who hung limply against the wall, his breathing shallow. He was a tough one to break, but Emperor Leomon knew it was just a matter of time before his son joined him, one way or another. He walked over to Leomon and lifted his face. Leomon's eyes tried to focus on his father.

"It's time for another session, son," he said. "Soon, you will come over to my side."

Leomon just stared bleakly at Emperor Leomon, trying to dredge up the strength to defy him. But he felt weary and weak. Then, he felt a bright shock of pain as Emperor Leomon administered another round of torturous brainwashing.

End of Chapter Nine...


	10. Chapter 10

Till There Was You

Chapter Ten

 _Sinnoh Region-Eterna City..._

The sun was beginning to set when Mewtwo and his two Digimon companions touched down in a city. Fortunately, not many people were out and about.

"This is Eterna City," Mewtwo explained. He pointed southeast of their location towards some mountains. "That is Mt. Coronet, and at the top, Spear Pillar, where Palkia and Dialga can be called. And speaking of which, I want to show you something."

He led them towards a large stone pedestal atop a hill. Standing on the pedestal, was a massive statue of a dragon.

"Is that Palkia or Dialga," Renamon asked.

"Actually, it is a combination of the two," Mewtwo explained. "Long ago, festivals and rituals were held here to honor the two Dragons. But overtime, those traditions faded. There are still those who revere the legends and pay respects. There's more. If you'll follow me."

Mewtwo led them to a building not too far from the statue. It was a museum. A security guard was in the process of locking the doors when they approached. The guard noticed them and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Whoa! What the," he stammered.

Mewtwo raised his hand and his eyes began glowing. "Give us just a few moments. Then we'll leave and you can lock up for the night."

"Sure," the guard replied, opening the door for them.

Mewtwo, Renamon and Gatomon entered, leaving the guard where he stood. The museum was silent, and dimly lit. Various exhibits were on display but Mewtwo passed by them, leading the two Digimon towards a different exhibit.

"Just what exactly are doing here," Gatomon asked.

Mewtwo stopped and indicated a large stone slab hanging on the wall. The slab depicted five Pokemon. Renamon recognized three of them. It was the Mirage Pokemon: Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie. The other two were dragons and she knew with certainty who they were.

"Palkia and Dialga," she said.

"That's right," Mewtwo said. "This slab was carved long ago. It tells the legend of these Pokemon, and how they balance each other. Now, look at this."

Renamon glanced at a glass display case. There were two crystal orbs nestled on satin pillows within.

"The Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb," Mewtwo explained. "It is said that these two orbs are linked to Palkia and Dialga. If these two orbs are placed within the temple on Spear Pillar, it can summon the two Dragons."

Renamon stared at the two orbs on display. It was hard to imagine two ordinary looking items like these could summon two incredibly powerful entities.

"So, why don't we just borrow these things and go to Spear Pillar," Gatomon asked.

"It's best to go speak with Uxie first," Mewtwo replied. "Summoning Palkia and Dialga so hastily would be dangerous. But I have a feeling we might be seeing them before this is over. If this Emperor Leomon is attempting to open a gateway between both our worlds, then chances are Palkia and Dialga will not stand for such an incursion. And they won't be the only ones."

Renamon stared at the slab, her gaze lingering on the two dragons. Seeing them and having seen the statue, she could understand now why Mewtwo was so hesitant to seek them out. Their images alone were intimidating.

"Mewtwo," Renamon said. "What do you mean they won't be the only ones?"

"There is another Legendary Pokemon that is tied in with Palkia and Dialga," Mewtwo said. "It's called Giratina. A Dragon/Ghost type Pokemon that inhabits a realm called the Distortion World, a backwards dimension that is something of a reflection of this world. If the invasion occurs, then there's a good chance Giratina might appear as well."

"Another one," Renamon said. "Dare I ask how powerful Giratina is?"

"Powerful enough," Mewtwo replied. "Hopefully Uxie will have some answers to help prevent the invasion."

They turned and left, exiting the museum. The guard still stood there, waiting.

"Thank you," Mewtwo said. "You may now close the museum. And you will forget you saw us."

"Yes," the guard replied. "Have a good night."

The trio made their way across town and found a place to spend the night.

"We'll rest here for the night," Mewtwo said. "We should reach Lake Acuity some time tomorrow."

They settled down, making themselves comfortable. Renamon snuggled against Mewtwo while Gatomon curled up and fell asleep.

"Are you alright," Mewtwo asked Renamon. "I can sense there's something on your mind."

"Just thinking," she said. "So much is happening. An invasion, a journey to find Legendary Pokemon, and...well, us."

"Renamon, this Emperor Leomon," Mewtwo asked. "How powerful is he?"

"I've never actually seen him in action before," Renamon replied. "All I have to go by is what I've heard. Given that he's a Mega Level Digimon, I imagine he's very strong."

Mewtwo remained silent, then he spoke again. "We can't let him reach this world. If he gets through, then it will be a disaster."

"Hopefully Uxie can give us some idea," Renamon said. "Maybe even a way to cut off ties to the Digital World."

"And you would be okay with that," Mewtwo asked. "If we did that, you'd have no way to get back."

"I understand," Renamon replied. "I've thought it over and I've decided I don't want to go back. I want to stay here...with you."

Mewtwo smiled. "Somehow I figured you would. Just to let you know, I would have gone with you to the Digital World."

"I know," Renamon said. "But this world, for all it's faults, is much better. I'd rather stay here."

Mewtwo nodded. "If that's what you wish, then so be it."

"My only concern is Gatomon," Renamon said, gazing over at the sleeping Digimon. "She wants to go back and I don't want to strand her here."

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," Mewtwo said. "Perhaps we might be able to get her back before such a tactic needs to be employed. For now, let's get some sleep."

Renamon nodded and rested her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. Across from them, Gatomon had still been awake and had heard their conversation. And, much like Renamon, she was starting to have second thoughts about returning to the Digital World...

 _The next morning..._

Mewtwo and his companions rose early as the sun peaked over the horizon. They were anxious to get going and reach their destination. Gatomon stretched, yawning.

"So, any chance we can get some breakfast before we head out," she asked.

"Of course," Renamon said, chuckling.

After they had satisfied their hunger, Mewtwo engulfed them in a psychic barrier and they lifted up into the air. Facing straight north, they flew off towards their destination.

It wasn't long before Renamon noticed a change in the scenery below. The green landscape gave way to white. The temperature began to drop and small flakes of snow drifted through the air. The hills and trees had a light frosting of snow.

"We'll be there soon," Mewtwo said. "We'll head straight for the lake and..."

"What is it," Gatomon asked.

"We may not get to the lake right away," Mewtwo said. "Look."

Renamon and Gatomon glanced in the direction he had indicated. The area was obscured by white with no visibility what so ever.

"A blizzard," Mewtwo said. "Of all the bad luck."

"So what now," Gatomon asked.

"We'll have to touch down in Snowpoint City and wait it out," Mewtwo said.

"Where exactly will we stay," Renamon asked. "If we show ourselves to any humans it'll be chaos."

"I know where we can stay," Mewtwo said.

It wasn't much longer before a town came into view. By the time they reached Snowpoint City, the wind was starting to pick up and the air was even colder than before. The blizzard was starting to make it's way towards the town. Mewtwo flew them towards a cabin located near a large building in the center of town. They touched down and Mewtwo went right to the door of the cabin and knocked.

"Whoa! What are you doing," Gatomon asked.

"Trust me," Mewtwo said.

The door opened and a young woman with black hair tied up in pigtails peered out.

"Well, well," she said smiling. "Mewtwo! Long time no see. Decided to drop in and see your old pal Candice, huh?"

"Hello, Candice," Mewtwo greeted. "Might we come in?"

Candice opened the door further. "Come on in. There's a blizzard heading this way. Better hunker down and wait it out."

Mewtwo entered, followed by Renamon and Gatomon.

"How do you know this girl," Renamon whispered to Mewtwo.

"I'll explain later," Mewtwo replied.

Behind them, Candice closed the door and latched it shut. Renamon took a moment to gaze around. The cabin was spacious and a fire was burning in the fireplace, filling the room with a comfortable warmth. Turning, she glanced at their host. She had to be in her late teens, possibly her twenties. Renamon was surprised to note that the young girl was wearing a skirt and had a sweater tied around her waist. Hardly the kind of outfit someone should be wearing in this weather.

"So, Mewtwo," Candice asked. "Who are your two friends here?"

"This is Renamon and Gatomon," Mewtwo introduced. "And before you ask, they're not Pokemon. They're Digimon."

"Digimon," Candice mused. "Never heard of those before."

"It's a long story," Mewtwo said.

"Well, you guys make yourselves comfortable," Candice said. "Candice is gonna treat you to some hot chocolate and some cinnamon buns, fresh from the oven. Then you can tell me your story."

While Candice prepared the refreshments, the trio sat at the table, waiting.

"Now that we have a moment, Mewtwo," she asked. "Just how do you know Candice? Don't tell me you ended up stuck in the snow here and she saved you."

"Quite the opposite, actually," Mewtwo replied. "I saved her. I was flying over the mountains and spotted her. She had been out exploring the area when she fell and hurt herself. To make matters worse, a storm was moving in. Remembering how Lina had helped me, I flew down and helped her back to her cabin. We waited out the storm and got to know each other. After the storm had passed, I took my leave. I stop by to visit with her when I'm in the area."

"That's right," Candice said, joining them. "I owe Mewtwo big time for helping me out. In hindsight, I should have had my Pokemon with me, but silly ol' Candice had to leave them at home." She set a tray on the table, and passed out mugs of cocoa and cinnamon buns. "Here you go, guys. Enjoy."

Outside, the wind howled and snow flew through the air. Candice gazed out the window, watching the storm.

"I had to close down the gym when I heard there was a blizzard heading this way," she explained. "And the school. So, Mewtwo, how about you tell me what brings you and your friends here. And just what exactly Digimon are."

Mewtwo told Candice everything, from meeting Renamon and learning about Digimon and the Digital World. Then he told her about their journey to find the Mirage Pokemon and Gatomon's appearance. Finally, he told her of the looming threat of Emperor Leomon and his invading forces.

"Oh, my goodness," Candice gasped. "You're telling me an army of these Digimon are trying to invade us?"

"It would seem so," Mewtwo replied. "We were hoping Uxie could provide us with some answers."

"Well, until this storm subsides, you're stuck here," Candice said. "Hopefully it should quit by morning. You guys can stay here tonight."

"Thank you, Candice," Mewtwo said.

"Now, I need to know," Candice said, grinning. "Is Renamon here your girlfriend?"

Mewtwo smiled, while Renamon chuckled. "A few days ago, we would have denied it. But, yes, Renamon and I are a couple."

"I thought so," Candice said. "That's so romantic! If there's one thing Candice loves, it's romance."

Later that evening, Candice showed them to a guest room.

"You can sleep in here," she said. "The bed's spacious enough, and I'm sure you guys won't mind sharing."

Mewtwo nodded. "It will be fine, thank you."

"Well, I'm off to bed," Candice said. "If the storm is gone by morning, Candice needs to be up early to reopen the gym and the school."

As she left, Gatomon followed her. "Say, Candice? Mind if I bunk with you?"

Candice glanced back into the room where Mewtwo and Renamon were getting ready to turn in for the night. She got the gist. Gatomon wanted to give them some privacy.

"Sure, I don't mind," Candice said.

"See you two in the morning," Gatomon said to Mewtwo and Renamon.

Mewtwo watched Candice and Gatomon leave then turned back to Renamon.

"I guess we have the room all to ourselves," he said.

Renamon smiled. "That was awfully considerate of her."

They got into bed, snuggling together, warm and comfortable in each other's arms. Renamon nuzzled Mewtwo's cheek.

"This is pretty cozy, isn't it," she whispered.

"Quite cozy," Mewtwo replied.

She snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You know, I could almost forget why we're traveling to Lake Acuity."

"I promise," Mewtwo said. "We'll get this problem resolved. And once we do, we can enjoy our time together without any worries."

Renamon closed her eyes, her mind pondering on the future. A future with Mewtwo and no more fights for survival. She only hoped they could stop Emperor Leomon and his forces. No matter what, she wouldn't let him destroy her happiness.

"Comfortable," Candice asked Gatomon.

"Yes, thanks," Gatomon replied, curling up on Candice's bed. "You sure you don't mind me bunking in here?"

"It's alright," Candice said. "I don't mind a little company."

She lay back on her pillow, and for a while, both human and Digimon were silent.

"Say, Candice," Gatomon said. "Mind if I talk to you about something?"

"What is it, Gatomon," Candice asked.

"Well,...Never mind," Gatomon said. "It's nothing."

"C'mon, Gatomon," Candice said. "You can confide in Candice. What's on your mind?"

"Renamon is thinking about staying here instead of going back to the Digital World," Gatomon said. "And I have no problem with that. In fact, I wouldn't mind staying in this world myself."

"So what's the problem," Candice asked.

"There's someone back home," Gatomon said. "A friend named Leomon. Before I ended up here, we were ambushed and Leomon stayed behind to fight off a large group of Feralmon. I don't know what happened to him. I have to get back there and find out if he's alive and well. I owe Leomon a lot. He took me in when I was just a Rookie Digimon. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to him."

"Hm, I see," Candice said. "I wish I could help you, but this is a bit out of Candice's league. Maybe you should talk to Renamon and tell her."

"Maybe," Gatomon said. "Well, we'll see how things play out. Thanks for hearing me out, Candice. Good night."

"Good night, Gatomon," Candice said.

 _The Digital World..._

A group of Feralmon stood before IceLeopardmon.

"Alright, listen carefully, because I'm not repeating myself," he said. "This is strictly a scouting mission. Under no circumstances are you to engage in battle unless absolutely necessary. You are to gather information and find out what we can expect. Lynxmon will be in charge of this mission. And anyone who disobeys or decides to be a rebel will answer to her. Understood?"

The Feralmon nodded. Despite her size and appearance, they knew just how strong Lynxmon was. Moreover, disobeying one of Emperor Leomon's generals was risking the wrath of their leader. IceLeopardmon turned to Lynxmon, handing her the camera.

"It's all up to you now," he said.

"I'll get what we need," Lynxmon assured him.

"Just be careful," IceLeopardmon said. "Whoever is helping Renamon could be dangerous. Don't fight them unless they engage you."

"Got it," Lynxmon said. She turned to her waiting troops. "Prepare to move out!"

IceLeopardmon activated the machine and a portal opened up. Lynxmon took her place at the head of the scouting group and then gave the order to move out. Soon they had passed through the portal and vanished from sight. IceLeopardmon went to his computer and activated it. The screen showed it was ready to receive information from the remote camera.

"Alright," he said. "Time to see if this will work."

 _The Sinnoh Region..._

Lynxmon emerged from the portal and right into a blast of frigid air. Snow flew and the wind shrieked.

"Terrific," she growled. "We end up right in the middle of a blizzard. Find somewhere we can take shelter!"

"Over here, General," a Feralmon called out. "There's a cave!"

Lynxmon and her group stumbled into the cave. She noticed the cave went back further.

"C'mon," she said. "We'll wait in here for the storm to stop."

They traveled further inside and soon emerged into a spacious cavern. Lynxmon gasped in surprise! Floating in the air before her and her scout party was a small creature with lite-blue skin and yellow coloring around it's head. Two thin tails tapered down, with two gems on the tips. It faced the group and Lynxmon noticed it's eyes were closed. Yet despite that, Lynxmon felt it was actually staring at them. Without knowing it, Lynxmon and her team had ended up at Lake Acuity and were facing Uxie, the Knowledge Pokemon.

End of Chapter Ten...


	11. Chapter 11

Till There Was You

Chapter Eleven

 _Snowpoint City..._

 _The lake...Come to the lake..._

Renamon stirred, the voice echoing in her mind. Was she dreaming?

 _The lake...Come to the lake..._

Renamon's eyes snapped open and she sat up, looking around. To her surprise, she saw that Mewtwo was also awake. The Psychic Pokemon was standing over by the window, looking out at the storm raging outside.

"You heard it, too," Mewtwo asked.

"I thought it was a dream," Renamon said. "But I'm guessing you heard the same voice I did."

"We're being called to the lake," Mewtwo replied. "Which can only mean..."

"Uxie," Renamon said. "Uxie is calling to us."

Mewtwo nodded. "Something is happening at the lake. I can feel it."

"Do you think Uxie is in danger," Renamon asked.

"It didn't seem that way," Mewtwo replied. "The summoning was urgent, but it didn't sound like Uxie was frightened, just concerned. Still, we can't exactly rush to the lake right now due to the storm."

Renamon could hear the wind howling outside and saw flakes of snow whipping past the window. Mewtwo was right. They wouldn't get far in this weather.

"We'll have to wait until morning," Mewtwo said, turning back to Renamon. "Hopefully, Uxie can hold out until then."

 _Lake Acuity..._

Lynxmon studied the tiny creature floating before her. So far it hadn't made a move, it just hovered there, eyes closed, as if sleeping. And yet, she felt it wasn't sleeping.

"What is it, General," a Feralmon asked.

"Good question," Lynxmon replied. Reaching into her pack, she withdrew the remote camera IceLeopardmon had given her. She activated it and the device began hovering before her. "IceLeopardmon? Can you hear me? Is this coming through alright?"

A screen on the camera came on, and IceLeopardmon's image appeared.

"You're coming in loud and clear, Lynxmon," he said. "I take it you arrived with no problem?"

"Well, we're in the human world," Lynxmon replied. "Unfortunately we landed right in the middle of a blizzard and we're hunkering down in a cave right now. But that's not important. Look what else is in this cave."

The camera turned in the direction she indicated and focused on Uxie.

"What is that," IceLeopardmon asked.

"I have no idea," Lynxmon said. "But I wonder if this might not be one of the creatures the first scouting party mentioned."

The camera moved closer, examining Uxie. The tiny Pokemon remained as it was, not even flinching as the camera moved towards it. It seemed unafraid.

"Fascinating," IceLeopardmon muttered. "The readings on this creature are...unusual. I'm detecting strong psionic energy. What sort of creature is this?"

"Psionic," Lynxmon asked. "You mean it's psychic? Didn't the previous scouting party mention something about a creature with psychic abilities?"

"Yes, but this creature doesn't match the description of the one they mentioned," IceLeopardmon replied. "Has this creature said or done anything since you arrived?"

"Nope, it's just been floating there," Lynxmon said. "What should we do?"

"Hm. Let's attempt a little experiment," IceLeopardmon. "Have one of the Feralmon attack the creature. Let's see what happens."

Lynxmon nodded and pointed at one of the Feralmon. "You! Attack!"

The Feralmon immediately rushed at Uxie, claws slashing through the air. Uxie remained as it was, then, as the Feralmon drew close enough, a blue aura surrounded it. The Feralmon halted and stood still, unable to move as a blue light surrounded it. Then, it went sailing backwards, crashing into the cave wall. The Feralmon slid to the ground, out cold. It had all happened so fast. And Uxie hadn't even moved. The remaining Feralmon stood in shock.

"Did you see that," Lynxmon asked.

"I did," IceLeopardmon replied. "For a brief moment, I registered a surge of psychic energy. It seems this thing is stronger than it looks, despite it's size and appearance."

"So what do you want us to do now," Lynxmon asked. "Attack it again?"

"No. Under the circumstances I don't think that would be wise," IceLeopardmon said. "Leave it be. For now, wait out the storm and as soon as it clears up, begin your scouting expedition."

"Understood," Lynxmon said. She switched off the camera and sat down, leaning against the wall. "Better get comfortable, boys. We're gonna be here a little while."

As the Feralmon sat down, Lynxmon cast another glance over at Uxie. It still hovered there, unconcerned by their presence, watching them. What was going through it's mind?

 _The next morning..._

Renamon was up bright and early. Glancing out the window, she saw the blizzard had blown itself out during the night. She made her way to the living room area and found Mewtwo, Gatomon, and Candice waiting for her.

"Morning," Candice greeted. "The storm's passed and I'm heading over to open the gym."

"And we need to get to the lake," Renamon said. She glanced at Mewtwo. "Ready?"

Mewtwo nodded. "Let's go."

They bid farewell to Candice and exited the cabin. Cold morning air and fresh snow greeted them. Mewtwo raised his hand and the snow scattered, creating a path.

"Thanks for clearing a path for me," Candice said, stepping outside. "Good luck, guys. Feel free to stop by later after you're done at the lake."

Mewtwo nodded and then used his power to levitate himself and his two Digimon companions into the air. Then they flew off in the direction of Lake Acuity.

Lynxmon emerged from the cave and was pleased to see the storm had abated. After being cooped up all night with the Feralmon and the unsettling gaze of Uxie, Lynxmon was ready to move out and begin their mission. She turned back to her waiting troops.

"Alright, let's move out," she ordered. "And remember, this is a scouting mission. We do not attack unless absolutely necessary. Anyone who disobeys will be dealt with. Understood?"

The Feralmon nodded.

"What about that creature in the cave," one asked.

"Don't worry about it," Lynxmon replied. "We have bigger fish to fry. Now, let's move!"

They crossed the lake and began trekking towards the nearest town. As they passed through the trees, they never noticed Mewtwo, Renamon and Gatomon flying by overhead heading for the lake.

The trio landed on the small island just outside the cave. Mewtwo's eyes immediately noticed something. Fresh footprints were scattered across the snow, indicating a large group had been here just recently.

"Are those footprints," Renamon asked, noticing them as well.

"It seems so," Mewtwo replied, kneeling down to better examine them. "They're not human prints. It looks like...paw prints."

"Do you think they belong to some Pokemon," Renamon asked, though she had a sneaking suspicion who they belonged to.

"No," Mewtwo said. "If it had been Pokemon, Uxie wouldn't have sent such an urgent call to us. I think it's pretty obvious who was here."

Renamon nodded. Mewtwo suspected the same thing she did.

"Feralmon," Gatomon hissed. "They were here. I can smell them."

"We had better get inside and make sure Uxie is alright," Renamon said.

"I'm pretty sure it is," Mewtwo said. "I can sense it's inside. Besides, those Feralmon would not have stood a chance against Uxie's psychic abilities."

They entered the cave and soon found Uxie waiting for them in the central chamber.

"So, that's Uxie," Gatomon said. "It's smaller than I expected."

Mewtwo and Renamon approached the Mirage Pokemon.

"We heard your call," Mewtwo said. "What happened here, Uxie?"

 _Invaders. Several of them were here. Viscious creatures accompanied by a small cat-like creature, similar to your companion there._

Renamon knew it had to be the Feralmon. But who was the other one Uxie was talking about?

 _They have come from another world. The small one had a device to record. It also acted as a communicator to another. I heard the names IceLeopardmon and Lynxmon._

Mewtwo glanced at Renamon and Gatomon. "Do either of those names sound familiar?"

"Can't say that they do," Gatomon replied. "Though I'm pretty sure they work for Emperor Leomon."

"A recording device," Renamon mused. "They must be here on a reconnaissance mission."

Mewtwo nodded. "I thought the same thing. It seems they've learned from their first time here. Uxie, these invaders are part of a bigger invasion. They work for a powerful Digimon named Emperor Leomon. Their intention is to invade and conquer this world. We need to know if there's anything we can do to stop them."

 _There may be a way. But you would have to seek out Palkia and Dialga._

Mewtwo flinched. He had been afraid it would come to that.

 _Retrieve the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs and go to Spear Pillar atop Mount Coronet. Mesprit, Azelf and I shall await you there. But first, you must return to Snowpoint City. The invaders are heading that way and you must stop them._

Mewtwo turned to Renamon and Gatomon, who were already rushing to the cave entrance. Immediately, they exited the cave, leaving Uxie behind. The moment they were outside, Mewtwo lifted them up into the air and took off towards Snowpoint City.

 _Snowpoint City..._

Candice exited the gym, sighing as she locked the door.

"I should have realized no one would show up," she lamented. "Too much snow and the roads are blocked. Oh well." She trudged through the snow, making her way back to her cabin.

Unbeknownst to Candice, she was being watched. Lynxmon eyed the young woman, getting her first look at an actual human.

"Alright, you all wait right here," Lynxmon ordered the Feralmon. "I'm going to make contact."

"But I thought we weren't supposed to do anything," one said.

"I'm not going to attack," Lynxmon said. "We need information and we won't get anywhere attacking or just hiding out. Instead, I'm just going to engage her in some conversation and learn what we need."

"Not a bad idea," IceLeopardmon said, his image once more onscreen. "Find out everything you can about that creature we saw and anything else."

Lynxmon emerged from her hiding place and approached Candice.

"Hey, there," she said.

Candice turned at the sound of the voice. She saw a small cat-like creature standing before her. The cat smiled at her, staring with large golden colored eyes.

"Hello, there," Candice greeted. "Are you...a Pokemon?"

"Actually, no," she replied. "My name is Lynxmon. I'm not from around here."

"Lynxmon," Candice repeated the name. "Say, are you a Digimon?"

Lynxmon started. How did this girl know she was a Digimon?

"Are you a friend of Gatomon and Renamon," Candice asked.

This girl knew Renamon and Gatomon? "Um...Yes, that's right. I came here looking for them. They're not here, are they?"

"They left a little while ago," Candice said. "But I'm sure they'll be back later. In the meantime, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, yes, there is," Lynxmon replied, her eyes glinting. "I'm a little curious about this place and also about some creatures I've seen. I don't suppose maybe you could satisfy my curiosity and tell me about them, could you?"

"No problem," Candice said. "Candice is at your service."

 _Too easy,_ Lynxmon thought.

From their hiding place, the Feralmon watched as Lynxmon accompanied Candice back to her house.

"Perfect," IceLeopardmon said. "Lynxmon will get the information we need with no difficulty. These humans are more gullible than I realized."

"What shall we do, sir," the Feralmon asked.

"Maintain your positions and await further instructions," IceLeopardmon replied. "And keep an eye out. Renamon and her companion may return here. Inform me if you see them."

"Yes, sir," Feralmon replied.

Inside Candice's cabin, Lynxmon listened as Candice told her about Pokemon. She was astounded to learn that there were hundreds of different Pokemon out there and that humans caught and trained them. Moreover, she also learned about special Pokemon that were considered Legendary and were incredibly powerful.

"In fact, there's a Legendary Pokemon inside the temple north of here," Candice said. "A giant Pokemon called Regigigas. And the lake west of town is home to a Legendary Pokemon called Uxie."

So that was the name of the creature in the cave. She hoped the recorder she had was getting all of this information.

"So I take it you have Pokemon with you," Lynxmon asked. "I noticed there aren't any around here."

"Oh, they're here," Candice said. She held up a Pokeball. "They're inside here. I could show you."

"No need," Lynxmon said. "Although, I wouldn't mind seeing that Legendary Pokemon in the temple. Any chance we could go over there?"

"Sorry, but not just anyone can enter the temple," Candice said. "Besides, it's not a good idea to approach a Legendary Pokemon such as Regigigas so casually. It's sleeping deep within the temple and wouldn't appreciate being disturbed."

"Of course," Lynxmon said. "We don't want to upset it."

Inwardly, Lynxmon scowled. She wanted to see just how big and powerful this Regigigas was and ascertain whether it would pose a problem for Emperor Leomon's invasion. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was worried. With humans having these Pokemon at their disposal and these Legendary Pokemon acting as sentinels, she feared that the invasion would fail miserably. And that was something Emperor Leomon would not tolerate.

 _The Digital World..._

IceLeopardmon looked up as the door to his lab opened. Emperor Leomon entered, flanked by Pantheramon.

"Well, have you discovered anything of importance," Emperor Leomon asked.

"I'm receiving information from Lynxmon even as we speak," IceLeopardmon. "But I won't know more until Lynxmon reports back. But there is something you should see, sire."

IceLeopardmon played back the footage showing the encounter with Uxie.

"While I'm certain this isn't the same creature that aided Renamon, there's no denying it possesses incredible psychic power," he explained. "And there may very well be more where this came from. Again, we won't know until Lynxmon reports back."

"Such a tiny and weak looking creature like that is no match for Emperor Leomon and his forces," Pantheramon scoffed. "No matter what powers it has at it's disposal."

"Do not underestimate these creatures, Pantheramon," Emperor Leomon admonished. "This is precisely why we're obtaining information. The first rule of war is: Know thine enemy. And we know little about these creatures."

"That will change soon enough, sire," IceLeopardmon said.

Suddenly, one of the Feralmon appeared on screen. "Sir, we just spotted Renamon and her ally. They are heading this way."

IceLeopardmon cursed. Talk about bad timing.

"Deal with them," Emperor Leomon said. "Buy Lynxmon more time."

"Yes, my liege," the Feralmon replied.

"Lets hope Lynxmon can get plenty of information in time," IceLeopardmon said.

"If not, then she will be punished," Emperor Leomon rumbled.

IceLeopardmon swallowed nervously. He prayed Lynxmon would succeed.

End of Chapter Eleven...


	12. Chapter 12

Till There Was You

Chapter Twelve

It wasn't long before Mewtwo, Renamon and Gatomon returned to Snowpoint City. Foregoing the need to keep themselves hidden, the trio touched down not too far from Candice's cabin, drawing a few surprised looks from townspeople who were passing by. Ignoring them, Renamon glanced around, but saw no sign of trouble.

"Strange," she said. "I don't see any Feralmon. But...I have a bad feeling. They're somewhere around here, I can feel it."

Mewtwo nodded. "I can sense them too."

Mewtwo glanced over at the cabin. He felt a foreboding sense of dread. He sensed Candice inside...as well as someone else, someone with a sinister motive.

"Candice is inside, and she's not alone," Mewtwo said. "We'd better go check on her."

At that moment, the attack came. With a blood-chilling shriek, the Feralmon emerged from their hiding place and converged on the trio. The townsfolk yelled and screamed in terror at the sight of the savage Digimon and ran. Mewtwo and Renamon turned to face the incoming Feralmon.

"Gatomon," Mewtwo yelled. "Go help Candice! We'll deal with the Feralmon!"

"Got it," Gatomon replied. She turned and ran towards the cabin.

Renamon wasted no time. Knowing how tough the Feralmon were, she knew she'd need to step it up.

"RENAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO...KYUBIMON!"

Emerging from the light, Kyubimon charged at her foes, Mewtwo right beside her.

Inside the cabin, Lynxmon's ears twitched as she caught the sounds of battle. What were those fools doing out there? She had given them orders to stay put and not engage anyone. Unless...

"What in the world is all that racket," Candice said, standing up.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing," Lynxmon said. "Probably just some rowdy kids."

"I'd better take a look," Candice insisted.

"Really, there's no need," Lynxmon said. "I'd like to hear more about Pokemon."

"In a minute," Candice said. "I need to make sure it's nothing serious."

Lynxmon moved fast and jumped in front of her, barring her way.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question," she said.

"What are you doing," Candice asked.

"I tried to do this the easy way," Lynxmon said. "But it seems that's no longer an option."

Candice's eyes widened in realization. "You're not really a friend of Renamon! You lied to me!"

"Bravo, you figured it out," Lynxmon sneered. "Now, take me to the temple!"

"Not happening," Candice said, grabbing a Pokeball. "Go, Sneasle!"

A Pokemon around the same height as Lynxmon popped out of the sphere. It had gray-black skin and had a wicked set of claws.

"Sneasle, attack with Quick Swipe," Candice ordered.

Sneasle launched itself at Lynxmon with amazing speed. It's claws were blurs as it swiped at her. Lynxmon moved fast, dodging the incoming attack. She grabbed a staff strapped to her back and wielded it against the Pokemon.

"Okay. You really want to do this," Lynxmon said. "Here's an attack of my own: Fire Storm!"

A barrage of fireballs blasted Sneasle, causing it to stagger. The attack proved effective, taking advantage of Sneasle's Ice attribute. The Pokemon collapsed, unable to fight further.

"Good thing you told me about Type advantages," Lynxmon smirked. "Any Ice Type you send against me, I can easily counter."

"We'll see about that," Candice replied. "Pokeball, go!"

A new Pokemon emerged. This one was huge. It was white with green arms, feet and a thick tail. It towered over Lynxmon, glaring down at her.

"My, you're big one, aren't you," Lynxmon said.

"Abomasnow, attack with Razor Leaf," Candice ordered.

Bellowing, Abomasnow launched a barrage of sharpened leaves at Lynxmon. Surprised by this attack, Lynxmon twirled her staff, intercepting the projectiles. One slipped passed her guard and cut her cheek. Lynxmon flinched.

"Now, Abomasnow, Ice Punch," Candice said.

Abomasnow charged at Lynxmon. It raised it's massive fist, which was glowing with icy energy. The fist lashed out at Lynxmon.

"Null Shield," Lynxmon said.

A circle of crimson energy appeared in front of her and Abomasnow's attack struck it. Immediately, the icy attack was dispelled. Abomasnow stared in surprise.

"Too bad," Lynxmon said. "Now it's my turn. Gigas Flare!"

A massive fireball appeared in midair and slammed into Abomasnow. The hulking Pokemon collapsed to the ground, terribly injured and burned.

"Oh, no! Abomasnow," Candice cried out, rushing to her fallen Pokemon. She knelt down next to it, examining it. Abomasnow moaned and tried to stand, only to collapse back to the floor. "Don't move, Abomasnow. I'll get you to the Pokemon Center."

She returned it back to it's Pokeball and then stood up to face Lynxmon. The small cat Digimon watched her, a confident smile on her face. Candice was hesitant to summon another Pokemon. It seemed Lynxmon was much tougher than she looked.

"So, what's it gonna be, Candice," Lynxmon said. "You gonna take me to the temple or not?"

"Even if I took you there, it wouldn't matter," Candice said. "Regigigas is a Legendary Pokemon. You wouldn't stand a chance against it. And besides, you'd have to get past the three Guardians."

"Guardians," Lynxmon asked. "What Guardians?"

"The temple is guarded by three Pokemon: Regirock, Regice, and Registeel," Candice explained. "They won't let you get inside the temple, especially if your intentions are evil."

Lynxmon smiled. "Oh, I think I might be able to persuade them...or rather, you will."

Gatomon had to fight past some Feralmon but she finally made it to Candice's cabin. She arrived only to find the door wide open. Dashing inside, she looked around but saw no sign of Candice or whoever had been in there with her. The place was a mess, as if a battle had taken place. Turning, she ran outside and looked around. Then she noticed two sets of tracks in the snow, leading away from the cabin and going north. Gatomon followed the tracks, hoping she wasn't too late.

At the temple entrance, a young woman dressed in a white robe stood at the vast stone door. Her name was Maria, the Temple Maiden, who kept watch over the temple and the giant Pokemon that slumbered deep within. She gazed at the three statues that stood sentinel nearby. The three Guardians. For the time being, they too were slumbering, and would not awaken unless there was a threat to the temple. Thankfully, there had not been any threats for a long time, and Maria prayed it would stay that way.

Just a ways from the temple, Candice and Lynxmon stood. The cat Digimon noticed the lone figure standing at the entrance.

"Who's that," she demanded.

"Her name's Maria," Candice replied. "She's the Temple Maiden and she keeps watch over the temple. Please, don't hurt her."

"That depends on how well she cooperates," Lynxmon replied. "Now, get moving."

They approached the temple and Maria walked over to greet them.

"Candice," she said. "What brings you here?" She looked down, noticing Lynxmon. "Who's this?"

"Never mind who I am," Lynxmon snapped. "Now, listen up! I want in to that temple right now!"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," Maria said. "You would be risking the wrath of Regigigas. And the three Guardians."

"So I've been told," Lynxmon said. "But you're going to let me in, otherwise, you and your friend here will die."

"Careful. She's more dangerous than she looks, Maria," Candice said.

"If you try to enter, you'll have the Guardians to contend with," Maria warned Lynxmon.

"They won't dare stop me," Lynxmon said. "Not so long as I have you two as hostages. Are they willing to risk innocent lives?"

Suddenly, Lynxmon was tackled from behind. Candice stared in amazement! It was Gatomon! The two cat Digimon tumbled through the snow and then jumped to their feet. Both stood facing each other, tensed and ready to fight.

"Gatomon," Lynxmon said. "So you managed to catch up with me."

"You must be one of Emperor Leomon's stooges," Gatomon surmised.

"The name's Lynxmon, and yes, I do serve Emperor Leomon," Lynxmon replied.

"Then you probably know what happened to Leomon," Gatomon said.

"Leomon? Oh, yes, him," Lynxmon smirked. "Last I knew, he was alive. Though considering what my Master has been doing to him, I imagine he wishes he was dead."

Gatomon's claws clenched in anger. "What have you done to him?"

"I haven't done anything," Lynxmon said. "Emperor Leomon has been trying to...''persuade'' Leomon to join our cause. But he's being rather stubborn. I wonder how much longer he'll last?"

Gatomon yelled in rage and charged Lynxmon. Her claws lashed out, seeking to knock the smug look off Lynxmon's face. Lynxmon in turn managed to dodge her attacks and then struck with her staff. Gatomon reeled back from the hit but recovered and resumed attacking. Lynxmon used her staff to block and then counter, landing several hits on Gatomon. Then she swung her staff and landed a solid hit. Gatomon flew backwards and crashed to the ground.

"Ready to surrender," Lynxmon asked.

"Not on your life," Gatomon said, staggering to her feet.

"Good," Lynxmon said, grinning. "I'd hate to end this battle so soon."

Elsewhere, Mewtwo and Kyubimon had just finished off the last of the Feralmon. With the battle now over, Kyubimon reverted back to Renamon.

"That takes care of them," she said. Then she noticed Mewtwo smiling at her. "What?"

"I still find your Digivolving quite amazing," he said.

"Thanks," she replied, returning the smile. "Though at some point you're going to have to show me your Mega Evolution."

"I promise I will," Mewtwo said. Then he turned his attention to Candice's cabin. He couldn't sense anything. "Something's wrong. I don't feel anyone's presence inside the cabin."

"You don't think...," Renamon fretted, fearing the worst.

Mewtwo stretched out with his psychic power and soon found the familiar presences of Gatomon and Candice.

"I can sense them," he said. "They're north of here."

"Why would they be north of our current position," Renamon asked. "What's in that direction?"

"The Snowpoint Temple," Mewtwo replied. "Regigigas resides inside."

"Let me guess," Renamon said. "A Legendary Pokemon?"

"Yes," Mewtwo said. "And one we don't want waking up. The last time that happened, Regigigas went on a rampage."

"Then we'd better get over there fast," Renamon said.

Gatomon was sent sprawling to the ground. She tried to stand but was knocked flat by Lynxmon's staff. Lynxmon, standing over her, lashed out again, driving Gatomon flatter to the ground. Lynxmon continued her assault, hitting Gatomon mercilessly.

"Stop it," Candice cried. "You're hurting her!"

"The servants of Emperor Leomon show no mercy," Lynxmon replied coldly. "A lesson you and this world will learn soon enough." She raised her staff, ready to strike again. She struck...only to have her staff halted by Gatomon.

"I'm...not finished...yet," Gatomon said, managing to climb to her feet. "If you think...I'm going to let you and your master win, then you're in for a rude awakening."

"And how do you plan to stop me, Gatomon," Lynxmon said. "I'm an Ultimate Level Digimon. And you're just a Champion Level. You don't stand a chance against me."

"Oh, really," Gatomon replied. "I'm about to prove you wrong."

Suddenly, a bright light surrounded Gatomon. Lynxmon staggered back in surprise, shielding her eyes from the light.

"GATOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO...ANGEWOMON!"

The light dispersed and everyone present gasped in surprise. Gatomon had changed! In her place floated a tall human woman wearing a helmet, covering the top half of her face and she was wearing a white outfit adorned with a golden breastplate and a large purple sash. Long golden hair flowed down and she had eight majestic white wings.

"G-Gatomon," Candice stammered.

"Angewomon," she corrected. "Get somewhere safe, Candice. Lynxmon and I have a battle to finish."

Candice just stared at the angelic Digimon, unable to reply. Finally Maria grabbed her and pulled her towards the temple entrance. Once they were out of harm's way, Angewomon turned her attention to Lynxmon.

"Well, you're just full of surprises," Lynxmon growled. "But it doesn't matter. I'll take you down no matter what form you take."

"We shall see," Angewomon replied. Then she flew at Lynxmon and the battle resumed.

Deep inside the temple, the mighty Pokemon, Regigigas stirred. It could sense a disturbance outside. Two strong powers clashing with each other, powers that were...unusual, unfamiliar. One was pure but the other was tainted with evil. The titanic Pokemon stood up, disturbed by these strange presences. It had to know what was going on and if this posed a threat to it and those who lived around the temple.

Mewtwo and Renamon arrived at the temple just in time to witness the battle between Angewomon and Lynxmon. The cat Digimon launched a barrage of fireballs at Angewomon. She gracefully dodged aside, the projectiles just missing her.

"Celestial Arrow," Angewomon yelled, firing a bolt of light energy at Lynxmon.

"Null Shield," Lynxmon countered, bringing up her barrier. The light struck and dispersed, though for a moment, the barrier buckled under the attack.

As the two Digimon continued to battle, Mewtwo and Renamon watched.

"Who is that," Mewtwo asked, indicating Angewomon.

"That's Angewomon," Renamon replied. "Gatomon Digivolved to her Ultimate Level."

"That's Gatomon," Mewtwo exclaimed. "You're telling me that a small cat-like Digimon turned into that?"

"Surprising how evolution works, isn't it," Renamon said, quoting Mewtwo's exact words from the Safari Zone.

"Fair enough," Mewtwo replied.

Suddenly, a rumbling sound emanated from the temple. The battle came to an abrupt halt and all eyes turned toward the ancient structure.

"What's happening," Renamon asked. "What's that noise?"

"I have a pretty good idea what it is," Mewtwo said.

The rumbling increased and Renamon heard what sounded like footsteps, gigantic footsteps.

Near the entrance, Maria grabbed Candice and pulled her away from the doors, knowing full well what was about to happen. Suddenly, the entrance burst open and a massive form emerged. It was white with massive shoulders and hands, both adorned with yellow plates. A yellow face plate tapered down the front from the top of it's head. Green moss covered the top of it's shoulders and it's feet. The torso had six gems, three on each side, resembling eyes.

"What...What is that," Renamon exclaimed, amazed at the sheer size of the creature.

"Regigigas," Mewtwo whispered. "It's awake."

The titanic Pokemon towered over everyone present. It gazed around and then it's gaze fell on Angewomon and Lynxmon. Both Digimon stared up at the giant, unsure how to react. Then, with a mighty roar, Regigigas attacked them!

End of Chapter Twelve...


	13. Chapter 13

Till There Was You

Chapter Thirteen

 **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was working on some story requests and it's been a busy week. But finally, here it is. Thanks for all your patience.**

Both Angewomon and Lynxmon could only stare in surprise at the massive titan of a Pokemon standing before them. For a moment, no one moved and then Regigigas charged at the two Digimon with an earthshaking roar. One mighty fist struck out, hitting the ground. Angewomon took flight just as Regigigas' fist hit, Lynxmon scrambling to avoid being flattened. Angewomon hovered in the air, prepared to defend herself only to see that Regigigas was going after Lynxmon first.

Lynxmon ran as fast as she could, the ground shaking from the giant lumbering after her. She lept aside as a massive fist struck the ground where she had stood. Turning, she launched a salvo of fireballs at Regigigas. The giant Pokemon just shrugged off the attack. Then one of it's hands lit up with flames and it struck out again. Lynxmon's eyes widened in surprise as the fiery fist flew at her. She hastily tried her Null Shield, only to have it shatter under the immense strength of Regigigas' attack. Lynxmon staggered backwards, feeling the searing heat as it just barely missed her. Regigigas lifted it's fist, leaving a sizzling crater behind.

"Lynxmon! Can you hear me?"

Lynxmon looked around and saw the hovering camera floating beside her, IceLeopardmon's image on the screen.

"What's going on," IceLeopardmon asked.

"What do you think is going on," Lynxmon snapped, dodging another attack. "I'm being attacked by a giant!"

"Hold on," IceLeopardmon said. "I'm opening a portal now! Get ready!"

Lynxmon didn't have long to wait. Immediately the portal was opened. Lynxmon wasted no time and ducked into the vortex. It closed behind her and disappeared just as Regigigas struck. The giant bellowed in confusion as Lynxmon vanished. Then it turned around and spotted Angewomon.

 _The Digital World..._

Lynxmon staggered from the portal and collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath and feeling relieved to have gotten out of there alive. IceLeopardmon knelt down next to her, checking her for injuries.

"Are you alright, Lynxmon," he asked.

"Th-That was a little too close," she replied. She glanced up and noticed Emperor Leomon was also present. Hastily, she got up, bowing to him. "My Liege. I'm afraid my squad of Feralmon..."

"Never mind them," Emperor Leomon interrupted. "What have you to report?"

Lynxmon composed herself and then proceeded to explain what she had learned, leading up to her encounter with Regigigas.

"I also pilfered this from that human girl's house," Lynxmon said, producing a book from her pack. "It tells all about these so-called Legendary Pokemon. Who they are and what their story is."

Emperor Leomon took the book and glanced over it. "Did you see any sign of Renamon or her new ally?"

"No, Sire," Lynxmon replied. "I only encountered Gatomon."

"Gatomon," BlackTigramon spoke up. "She was with Leomon but escaped. How did she end up in the human world?"

"No doubt she stumbled into one of the portals," IceLeopardmon said. "As it is, Sire, I did manage to get a few shots of Renamon and her new ally during their battle with the Feralmon."

He turned back to his computer and brought up the footage. On the screen, they saw Renamon and Mewtwo battling the Feralmon. Emperor Leomon watched, his gaze fixed on Mewtwo.

"A fearsome looking creature," Pantheramon commented.

"Look, it's just as I speculated," IceLeopardmon said, pointing to the screen. "This Pokemon exhibits psychic abilities. Powerful psychic abilities."

"We'll need to rethink our strategies," Emperor Leomon said. He glanced down at the book in his claws. "Continue working on the portal program, IceLeopardmon. In the meantime, I will consult this book and see if there is something we can use to our advantage." He turned to Lynxmon. "Well done, Lynxmon. This information you provided will benefit us quite well."

He turned and exited the lab, Pantheramon following him. After both were gone, Lynxmon sighed in relief. Then she grinned, remembering how she had left Angewomon behind to deal with the enraged Regigigas. With a little luck, the giant Pokemon would crush her.

 _Snowpoint City..._

Angewomon had watched as Regigigas chased after Lynxmon. Just when it seemed the giant had her, the wily Digimon had managed to escape through a portal, no doubt returning to the Digital World. When the portal had disappeared, Regigigas then turned it's attention to her. The massive titan lumbered towards her, roaring. Angewomon flew up higher, putting herself out of Regigigas' reach. She knew going head to head with it would be a bad idea.

However, Angewomon's altitude didn't deter Regigigas in the slightest. It grabbed a large boulder and hurled it as easily as if it were a pebble. Angewomon dodged aside, the projectile whistling through the air past her.

"Okay, so it wants to fight," Angewomon muttered. "I suppose I have no choice."

She swooped downwards and unleashed her Celestial Arrow attack. The arrows of light struck Regigigas, causing it to stumble, but it still kept coming. It picked up another rock and hurled it at her. Angewomon shattered it with another arrow, sending chunks of rock falling to the ground. She flew in again, bombarding the giant with more arrows of light. Suddenly, Regigigas tried a different tactic. A strange light emanated from it's eyes and zapped Angewomon. She swayed in the air, clutching her head. Her mind felt muddled and she couldn't think straight. Who was an enemy? Who was a friend? What should she do?

Regigigas took advantage of Angewomon's confusion and swiped it's massive fist at her, striking her and knocking her from the air. Angewomon crashed to the ground, the snow cushioning her fall just slightly. The angelic Digimon lay on the ground stunned, her head still spinning. Towering over her, Regigigas prepared to crush her, when...

"DIAMOND STORM!"

Regigigas stumbled backwards as shards of light pelted it's face. Renamon ran in and grabbed Angewomon, pulling her to safety. Regigigas recovered and pursued them, only to be struck by an orb of psychic energy. Mewtwo conjured up another orb and launched it at Regigigas, following up with another attack. Taking a moment, Mewtwo turned to Renamon and Angewomon.

"Is she alright," he asked.

"I think so," Renamon replied. "Angewomon, are you okay?"

"Renamon? Wha...where...I don't..." She continued muttering incoherently.

"Something's wrong," Renamon said to Mewtwo. "She's not making any sense."

"Confuse Ray," Mewtwo surmised. "Regigigas must have used it on her. Someone hit with Confuse Ray becomes disoriented and confused, unable to determine who's friend or foe. Don't worry, it will wear off."

Renamon gazed up at the giant Pokemon. "Okay. So, next question: How do we stop that thing?"

"I will deal with it," Mewtwo said.

A light surrounded Mewtwo and when it cleared, he stood transformed. Standing taller, he now had purple shoulder plates and his eyes were now blue instead of purple. Renamon realized that this had to be Mewtwo's Mega Evolution. Moving fast, Mewtwo charged at Regigigas and struck it. Surprisingly, Regigigas staggered backwards. Mewtwo pressed his attack, landing several hits on Regigigas. The giant stumbled but then regained it's footing and proceeded to attack Mewtwo. The two Pokemon fought against each other, Regigigas using moves such as Ice Punch and Fire Punch. While Regigigas had size and brute strength at it's disposal, Mewtwo was much faster and agile. He zipped in and out, striking Regigigas with punches and even kicks, which seemed to actually have some effect on the colossal Pokemon.

"Incredible," Renamon said.

Beside her, Angewomon sat up, rubbing her head.

"Mnn. Where am I," she said. Then she noticed Renamon. "Renamon! What's going on? The last thing I remember was..." It was then that she noticed the battle between Mewtwo and Regigigas. "Is that...Mewtwo? What happened to him?"

"He Mega Evolved," Renamon explained. "It's kind of like Digivolution."

"His attacks seem to be effective against Regigigas," Angewomon commented.

"That's no surprise."

The two Digimon turned to see Candice and Maria joining them.

"Regigigas is a Normal Type Pokemon," Candice explained. "At the moment, Mewtwo's Mega Form has imbued him with a Fighting Type attribute. And because Fighting is super effective against Normal Types, Mewtwo has an advantage."

At that moment, Mewtwo conjured up an immense orb of blue energy and launched it at Regigigas. The attack had the desired effect and Regigigas stumbled to it's feet, causing the ground to tremble as it collapsed. For the moment, it seemed like the battle was over. Mewtwo floated in the air, watching his foe, waiting for it to make a move. Down below, Maria approached Regigigas and stared up at it. Regigigas gazed down at the small human woman and then it stood up. Everyone tensed...and then relaxed as Regigigas turned and lumbered back to the temple.

"Thank goodness," Candice breathed a sigh of relief. "Looks like Regigigas has calmed down."

Mewtwo floated back down and landed, returning to his original form. Renamon rushed forward and embraced him.

"You were amazing," she said.

"Thank you," Mewtwo replied. "How is Angewomon?"

"Actually, I'm alright." Angewomon had vanished and had returned to being Gatomon. "That last attack really scrambled my mind. Gotta say, Mewtwo, that was pretty impressive."

Mewtwo turned to Candice and Maria. "Are you two alright?"

"We're okay," Candice replied. "Though that was pretty close. What happened to that Lynxmon?"

"She escaped," Gatomon said. "I saw her enter a portal. She's probably back in the Digital World now. What I want to know, is why did she come here to the temple?"

"She wanted to see Regigigas," Candice explained. "In fact, before you guys got back, she was asking me all sorts of questions about Pokemon, especially about the Legendary Pokemon. At first I thought it was curiosity, but now..."

"I'd say it's obvious what she was doing," Renamon said. "She was gathering information for her master. And no doubt she wanted to see just how strong Regigigas was. If Emperor Leomon plans to invade, he's going to want to know about any possible obstacles."

"Perhaps this incident with Regigigas will deter him," Mewtwo said. "Though somehow I highly doubt it."

"It might," Candice said. "After all, Regigigas isn't the only Legendary Pokemon out there."

"Maybe so," Renamon replied. "But Emperor Leomon has never backed down from a challenge when he wanted to conquer something or someone. Besides, he is a Mega Level Digimon, and a very strong one at that. We shouldn't assume that he's going to call it quits."

"I agree," Mewtwo said.

"So what now," Gatomon asked.

"Uxie told us to retrieve the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs," Mewtwo said. "There's no getting around it. We must seek out Palkia and Dialga. With their help, perhaps we can prevent Emperor Leomon and his forces from invading."

"By cutting off this world and the Digital World," Renamon said. "Meaning, there would be no way to return." She turned to Gatomon. "Gatomon, I plan to stay here with Mewtwo..."

"I know," Gatomon interrupted. "I kind of overheard you and Mewtwo talking back in Eterna City. I figured you would stay here."

"Listen, if possible, we could get you back to the Digital World before anything drastic needs to be done," Renamon said.

"To be honest, I had considered staying here as well," Gatomon said. "But, I think I should go back. I have to find Leomon and make sure he's alright. I just can't leave him in the hands of Emperor Leomon. Still, that would mean never seeing you again, Renamon. No matter what I choose, I'm saying good-bye to a friend."

Renamon knelt down before her friend. "Gatomon, I owe Leomon a lot as well. If he is in danger, then we will save him."

"She's right," Mewtwo spoke up. "We will save him."

"You'd help me," Gatomon asked. "But...we would have to go to the Digital World. You could end up being stuck there, Mewtwo."

"As long as I'm with Renamon, then I don't care where I am," Mewtwo said.

"And that goes for me too," Renamon agreed.

Gatomon smiled. "You two are the best."

"So, I guess we're heading back to Eterna City," Renamon said.

"Yes," Mewtwo replied. "And while I'm loathe to do so, we're going to have...''borrow'' the orbs from the museum. Once we have them, we go straight to Mount Coronet and Spear Pillar."

"And then...we'll see Palkia and Dialga," Gatomon asked.

Mewtwo nodded, feeling a sense of dread settle over him. An invading army of Digimon on one side and two powerful Legendary Pokemon on the other side. Things were looking more and more grim.

After bidding farewell to Candice, Mewtwo, Renamon and Gatomon departed. Levitating into the air, they shot off in the direction of Eterna City. As they flew, Renamon was lost in her thoughts. Truth be told, she was a little afraid. She couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. The threat of Emperor Leomon's forces loomed over all of them, as well as the possibility that Leomon could very well be a prisoner, injured, or worse. And to add to all of that, they were now going to seek out two powerful and dangerous Legendary Pokemon. Having witnessed the incredible strength of Regigigas, she could only imagine how strong the two Dragons were. Chances were, they might very well attack them rather than help. It was almost overwhelming. Suddenly, she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw it was Mewtwo. He smiled reassuringly at her.

"We'll get through this," he said, speaking directly to her.

She smiled back and nodded, comforted by his words.

 _Eterna City..._

The trio arrived at Eterna City in record time. Mewtwo steered them right towards the museum and landed in front of it. Many of the townsfolk gasped in surprise as they landed.

"Alright, lets get this over with," Renamon said.

Mewtwo nodded and turned towards the entrance of the museum only to stop short. Standing at the entrance were the police. And with them was Officer Jenny.

"What's going on," Gatomon asked, noticing the police.

"Hey, I know her," Renamon said, indicating Officer Jenny. "She called off those trainers when they tried to capture me back in Hoenn."

"Actually, that wouldn't be the same Officer Jenny," Mewtwo said. "There are actually others in the various regions. But why is she here? Something's wrong."

"I'll find out," Gatomon said. "You two wait here."

Gatomon took off towards the museum and lept up onto a ledge overhead. Moving swiftly, she made her way towards an open window and slipped in. Mewtwo and Renamon watched her enter, the former using his psychic abilities to shroud his and Renamon's presence from the gathered people. They waited, watching the window. Soon, Gatomon reemerged and made her way back to her friends.

"What's happening inside, Gatomon," Renamon asked.

"I'm afraid we have a problem," Gatomon said. "Some items were stolen from the museum last night. That's why the police are here."

Mewtwo had a feeling he knew where this was going. "Gatomon, the items that were stolen? Please, tell me it wasn't..."

"It was the two orbs we came here for," Gatomon answered. "The Adamant and Lustrous Orbs have been taken."

 _The Digital World..._

Seated upon his throne, Emperor Leomon was looking through the book Lynxmon had appropriated from Candice. A lot of it centered around Pokemon legends and those he found the most intriguing. Already two Legendary Pokemon had been seen by his forces, and Emperor Leomon was determined to learn all he could about these mighty creatures and see if they had any weaknesses that could be exploited. As he flipped through the pages, he read about Pokemon called Rayqueza, Jirachi, Mew, Ho-oh, Lugia, Celebi. So many of them, each with unique and amazing powers. Then he stopped, his eyes focused on one particular legend, a legend that told about two Dragons named Palkia and Dialga, Pokemon that held power over Time and Space! He read more of the writing, his smile widening with each word he read.

"That's it," he said, standing and closing the book. "That's the answer!"

End of Chapter Thirteen...


	14. Chapter 14

Till There Was You

Chapter Fourteen

 _Eterna City..._

"Unbelievable," Renamon snarled. "We came all this way to get those orbs and someone beat us to it!"

"Without those orbs, we won't be able to summon forth Palkia and Dialga," Mewtwo said. "Our only chance to stop the invasion hinges on those two."

"But who would take the orbs," Gatomon wondered. "I mean, are they valuable?"

"Of course they're valuable," Mewtwo replied. "They're ancient relics and as such, are priceless. I wouldn't be surprised if there were people out there who wouldn't want to add the orbs to their personal collections. In fact, one person comes to mind."

Renamon glanced at Mewtwo. "Giovanni?"

Mewtwo nodded. "Yes. Team Rocket steal more than just rare Pokemon. They also take valuable items as well. But, I remember hearing of a group that attempted to take the orbs in a plan to capture Palkia and Dialga. Team Galactic, I believe they were called. Their leader sought to use Palkia and Dialga to reshape this universe for his own purposes."

"He was able to take control of those two," Renamon asked.

"Yes, he did," Mewtwo replied. "Using the orbs, and capturing the three Mirage Pokemon, he created red chains of energy to imprison them."

"So what happened," Gatomon asked.

"Team Galactic was defeated," Mewtwo continued. "A trainer named Ash and his friends freed the Mirage Pokemon and together they stopped Team Galactic and managed to calm the two Dragons' wrath. Team Galactic's leader disappeared inside a dimensional warp and the rest of the team was arrested."

"Do you think the remnants of this team might be trying to finish what they started," Renamon asked.

"It's a possibility," Mewtwo said. "Though considering the disastrous results of last time, I would think they wouldn't be foolish enough to repeat it."

"So how do we find out," Gatomon asked.

"Good question," Mewtwo replied.

"Perhaps I might be able to help you there."

All three looked around, trying to spot who had spoken. But oddly, no one was in sight.

"Tell me I'm not the only one who heard someone talk," Renamon said, her eyes darting around the area.

"Someone is here," Mewtwo said. "I can sense him." He glanced over at a nearby tree. "There!"

Raising his hand, the Psychic Pokemon grabbed the tree in an invisible grip and pulled it aside, revealing a human. He was dressed in a brown trench-coat and suit and had black hair.

"You know, it's not nice to eavesdrop on people," Gatomon said.

"Who are you," Mewtwo asked, glaring at the human.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he replied. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a badge. "The name's Looker, and I'm an International Police officer."

"You're a lawman," Mewtwo said.

"Correct," Looker replied. "As it is, I'm investigating the theft of the Adamant and Lustrous orbs."

"So what was with the disguise," Gatomon asked, holding up the ''tree''.

"I'm something of a master of disguises," Looker replied. "It comes in handy on the job. Now then, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation a moment ago. You seem interested in those orbs."

"So what if we are," Renamon said.

"The last time someone showed interest in those orbs, it nearly brought about a catastrophe," Looker replied. "So, I'm curious, why would you want them?"

"That's our business," Mewtwo replied, his tone cold.

"As an officer of the law, it's my business to know why you want those orbs," Looker said, his tone even, despite Mewtwo's obvious hostility.

Renamon stepped forward. "We have no intention of misusing them," she said. "Quite the opposite in fact. We need them to help save the world."

Looker stared at her for a moment. "Please, explain."

 _The Digital World..._

IceLeopardmon was in the midst of preparing the portal program for another run when Emperor Leomon entered his lab.

"My liege," IceLeopardmon greeted him, bowing. "How may I be of service?"

"I may have found a solution to our problem," Emperor Leomon replied, holding up the book. He set it on the desk and opened it to the section that discussed Palkia and Dialga. "These two are the ones who will be our key to conquering the human realm."

IceLeopardmon stared at the images of the two Dragons. "I'm not sure I understand, sire."

"This book says that these two dragons control time and space," Emperor Leomon explained. "Imagine if we had that power at our command. We could maintain an open gateway between the Digital World and the Human World."

"And it would be large enough to move all our forces through," IceLeopardmon said. "But how would we manage this, sire? I highly doubt these two will lend their power to us. Moreover, how would we even control them?"

"There is a way," Emperor Leomon said. "Look. There are two orbs of power that have a connection to these two Dragons. If we were to obtain these orbs, would it be possible to use them in some way to control them?"

IceLeopardmon thought on the question. "Hm. It could be possible. If these orbs do indeed have a connection to these Dragons, then there may be a way to utilize the energy to control them. I would have to see these orbs and study them to know for certain."

"And you shall have them," Emperor Leomon said. "According to this, the orbs are in a place known as Eterna City in the Human World. I will dispatch someone to go and retrieve them. Prepare the portal for departure."

"Yes, my liege," IceLeopardmon replied.

A few moments later, BlackTigramon entered the throne room. She stopped before her master and bowed to him.

"You summoned me, sire," she said.

"I have a mission for you," Emperor Leomon replied. "I'm sending you to the Human World to retrieve two items of great importance." He handed her the page containing information on the two orbs. "Find these orbs and bring them back here."

BlackTigramon stared at the picture for a moment and then stuffed it into a pouch on her belt.

"It shall be done, my lord," she said. "What if I should meet with resistance of any kind? How shall I proceed?"

"Do as you see fit," Emperor Leomon said. "So long as you get those orbs. Oh, and one other thing. I will be sending our newest recruit with you."

BlackTigramon looked up in surprise. "Is he ready for this so soon?"

"I have confidence he will do just fine," Emperor Leomon assured her, a slight smile on his face.

"Very well then," BlackTigramon replied. "I will depart at once."

"Do not fail me, BlackTigramon," Emperor Leomon growled.

 _Eterna City..._

Renamon finished explaining to Looker about the impending invasion of Emperor Leomon and the need to call upon Palkia and Dialga to help them. Looker remained silent, pondering over what he had heard.

"I never would have imagined another world existed," Looker said, breaking the silence. "And that there was an army set to invade."

"Now you see why we need to retrieve the orbs," Mewtwo said. "I don't know for certain if Palkia and Dialga will help us, but if they hear of an invasion they may be more inclined to lend a hand."

"Unfortunately, we don't know who took the orbs to begin with," Gatomon said.

"As it so happens, I have my suspicions," Looker replied. "Like you, I believe there are remaining factions of Team Galactic that are still out there, planning to continue Cyrus' work."

"Cyrus," Renamon asked.

"He was the leader of Team Galactic," Mewtwo said.

Looker nodded. "After he disappeared, we rounded up his followers. Well, as many as we could. However, there was one character in particular that we didn't apprehend. His name was Charon, a commander and lead scientist of Team Galactic. It was his research that allowed Cyrus to gain control of Palkia and Dialga. He disappeared after that whole incident and we've been searching for him ever since. I wouldn't be surprised if he was behind this."

"That's not much to go on," Renamon said. "Do we even know where this Charon is hiding?"

"Not at the moment," Looker said. "However, I have been tracking someone who I believe to be involved. This suspect of mine was spotted around here just prior to the museum theft. What's more, he left town right after the break-in."

"Then why aren't you going after him," Gatomon asked.

"Relax, I know where he's heading," Looker said. "He's going to Veilstone City. And it's that location which confirms my suspicions about Team Galactic being involved."

"Why's that," Gatomon asked.

"Because that is where Team Galactic's old hideout is," Looker replied.

"Wouldn't it be unwise to return to a previous hideout," Renamon said.

"Normally, yes," Looker said. "But, at the moment, it's the best lead I have. Now, since we have a common goal, I suggest we join forces. Help me find and arrest Charon and his henchmen, and I'll help you get the orbs back. After you use them, I will return them to the museum. What do you say?"

Mewtwo glanced at his two Digimon companions. "What do you think?"

Renamon shrugged. "If he can help us get the orbs, then I say why not?

"I'm with Renamon," Gatomon said.

Mewtwo turned back to Looker. "Very well, Looker. It's a deal."

Looker nodded. "Thank you. Now we'd better get a move on. Our suspect has a head-start."

Mewtwo smiled. "I think we can make up for lost time."

A few moments later, all four were airborne and making their way towards Veilstone City.

Shortly after the group had departed, a portal opened up just right on the edge of town. BlackTigramon emerged, followed by a group of Feralmon. Her golden eyes took in the area, noting the humans and the creatures called Pokemon.

"So, this is the Human World," she commented.

From the portal, another figure emerged and stood behind her, taking in his surroundings. It was Leomon. The lion Digimon towered over the Feralmon, who backed away from him, despite the fact he was now on their side.

"Alright, lets go get those orbs," BlackTigramon said.

They entered the town and made their way towards the museum. Immediately, the townsfolk noticed them. Some backed away in fear at the sight of the fierce feline Digimon. Others, such as bold trainers, came forward, intent on battling and capturing what they thought were Pokemon. BlackTigramon halted her troops as several trainers surrounded them.

"Stand aside," she addressed the trainers. "Or perish."

The trainers didn't listen. Instead, they called out their strongest Pokemon, ready to battle. BlackTigramon sighed. So they would have to do this the hard way. She drew her battle blade and swung it in a vicious arc.

"SHATTER FANG," she shouted.

The ground cracked and erupted, causing a massive tremor as energy tore from the blade and scattered the trainers and their Pokemon. With the way now clear, they continued onwards. Soon they reached the museum and entered. BlackTigramon seized a security guard, bringing him just inches from her face.

"I'm here for the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs," she said. "Where are they?"

"Th-They're not here," the guard stammered. "They were s-stolen."

"What," BlackTigramon exclaimed. "Who stole them? Where did they go?"

"I don't know," the guard said.

BlackTigramon tossed the guard aside, sending him crashing into a display case.

"Of all the bad luck," she snarled. She pulled out a communicator and called IceLeopardmon. "We have a problem. The orbs have been stolen and no one knows who did it and where they have gone."

"Stand by," IceLeopardmon said. "I'm sending Lynxmon. She'll be able to get some answers."

A moment passed and then a portal opened before them. Lynxmon stepped out and joined her cohorts.

"So, somebody beat us to the punch, huh," she said. "Well, don't worry, we'll fix that."

Lynxmon approached the display case where the orbs had been on display. Drawing her staff, she closed her eyes and concentrated, using her magic. A circle of light appeared on the floor and then a beam of light shot off from the circle, passing through the museum.

"There's our trail," Lynxmon said. "All we have to do is follow it."

BlackTigramon nodded. "Thank you, Lynxmon. Alright, let's move out!"

They turned and exited the museum, only to find the police waiting for them.

"They just never learn," BlackTigramon said.

"Allow me to deal with them," Leomon spoke up.

He stepped forward. Immediately the cops brought their guns up and pointed right at him.

"Stay where you are," Officer Jenny yelled over the megaphone. "All of you put your weapons on the ground and then put your hands in the air! You're all under arrest!"

Leomon raised a massive fist which began glowing. He pulled it back and then thrust it towards the assembled cops.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING," he roared.

A massive blast of energy surged from his fist and struck, sending the police and Officer Jenny flying in all directions. With the police down for the count, they followed the glowing line of light that would lead them to the orbs.

Elsewhere, miles from Eterna City, Mewtwo, Renamon, Gatomon and Looker were flying towards Veilstone City, unaware of what was transpiring back the way they had come. As they flew along, Renamon glanced down and suddenly noticed something.

"What's that? Look, down there!"

Mewtwo looked down and saw what Renamon had seen: A line of glowing light.

"What is that," he said.

They flew down and landed on the ground. Cautiously, they approached the glowing line.

"That's weird," Gatomon said. "What is this thing? And where did it come from?"

Mewtwo glanced back in the direction they had come from then followed the line's current trajectory. It was going in the same direction they had been going. He had not noticed it when they had left Eterna City.

"I wonder...Maybe we should trace this line back the way we came from," he said.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question," Looker said. "We need to get to Veilstone City and track down our suspect. Otherwise we'll lose any chance of finding the orbs."

Mewtwo gazed down at the glowing line. Looker had a point. They had to find those orbs if they were going to have any chance of stopping Emperor Leomon's invasion. Still, something about this light gave him an uneasy feeling. He glanced at Renamon and could tell she wanted to find out about it just as much as he wanted to.

"As much as I want to figure this out," Renamon spoke up, "I think we should press on to Veilstone City. We need to find those orbs and stop the invasion."

Mewtwo nodded. "Alright. We'll keep going. But I think we should be on guard. I have a sneaking suspicion this light may be connected to our enemies."

"Well, if it is," Gatomon said, "Then we're bound to meet up with them, considering it's going the same way we are."

Mewtwo enveloped everyone in a psychic field and they floated back up into the air, resuming their flight towards Veilstone City. As they flew, both Mewtwo and Renamon watched the line below them, occasionally glancing at each other, both concerned about what lay ahead of them.

End of Chapter Fourteen...


	15. Chapter 15

Till There Was You

Chapter Fifteen

 _Train-En route to Veilstone City..._

Gram, one of the newest members of the re-established Team Galactic, peered out the window of the train, watching the scenery as it passed by. Despite the beautiful view, he felt far from relaxed. In fact, he wouldn't feel relaxed until he reached the hideout. He was convinced he was being followed and was constantly checking over his shoulder, watching out for any cops or suspicious figures.

His hands nervously clenched a small satchel. The satchel contained the Adamant Orb and it's twin the Lustrous Orb. Supposedly these orbs could summon the two Legendary Pokemon: Palkia and Dialga. Gram wasn't sure if that was true, but his employer, Charon, had told him these orbs were important. Not for the first time, he wondered if joining Team Galactic was a good idea. Truth be told the only reason he had joined was because he had nothing else going for him, and the prospect of a new and better life had sounded appealing. What Charon had failed to mention was what had to be done to obtain said life. Gram sighed. It was too late to back out now. He was in it for the duration.

" _Attention, passengers. We will be arriving at Veilstone City in 20 minutes. We thank you for choosing our rail-line for your traveling needs."_

Gram leaned back in his seat, feeling his tension easing a bit. In just 20 minutes he would be at his destination and he could get rid of these orbs and be home free.

 _Veilstone City..._

Unbeknownst to Gram, he was being followed. And at that very moment, his pursuers had just arrived at Veilstone City. Mewtwo brought himself and his companions in for a landing right outside the town. As soon as the psychic field dissipated, Looker began heading towards town.

"I think we may have gotten ahead of our man," he said, turning to glance back at the two Digimon and Mewtwo. "I'm going to go check around town and make some inquiries. I'll meet up with you later this evening." He turned and entered town.

"So we just here, then," Gatomon asked. "Forget that. I'm going to go check this place out."

"Just be careful, Gatomon," Renamon said. "Stay out of sight."

Gatomon nodded and then scampered off, leaving Mewtwo and Renamon alone in the forest.

"You don't want to go explore either," Mewtwo asked.

"Not really," Renamon said. "I'm more curious about what happened to that glowing line we saw."

Mewtwo glanced back the way they had come. They had lost sight of the mysterious glowing line of light shortly before arriving at Veilstone. It had curved off in a different direction from their current route, and while Mewtwo and Renamon had wanted to see just where it had gone, they knew they had to get to town to intercept the man suspected of robbing the museum. They needed those orbs if they were to summon Palkia and Dialga. Still, that light had troubled them.

"Do you still think Emperor Leomon's forces might be behind that light we saw," Renamon asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Mewtwo replied. "But if it was, what was that light leading to?"

"I don't mind telling you I'm worried," Renamon said. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "I get the feeling there's going to be trouble."

Mewtwo held her close. "I agree. It seems every time we find a solution, something seems to interfere. Lets just hope we can retrieve those orbs as quickly as possible. If we succeed, then we can enjoy our time together."

"I've been thinking about that," Renamon said. "What will we do? Will we settle down somewhere? Raise a family?"

"A family," Mewtwo said. "I never imagined I would ever have such a thing."

"Well, that makes two of us," Renamon replied. "Do you think...Do you think we would be good parents?"

"I...don't know," Mewtwo answered. "I've never really considered myself the family type. I've never had a family of my own. I've only seen other families. "

"Same here," Renamon said. "Maybe we're not cut out for something like that."

"Time will tell, I suppose," Mewtwo said. He smiled at her. "Who knows? Maybe we just might surprise ourselves."

Renamon hugged him, her smile matching his. "Maybe you're right." She let go and stood back, sighing. "But for now, we need to focus on the task at hand."

Mewtwo nodded. "Yes, of course." He turned back to glance in the direction where they had last seen the light. "I wonder. Should we maybe backtrack and try to find that light? I would feel better knowing just what it's leading to."

Renamon considered that. She wanted to find out too.

"Alright," she said. "We can track it from the air and be back before Looker gets back."

Mewtwo used his power and lifted himself and Renamon up into the air and took off in the direction where they had last seen the light.

Miles away, BlackTigramon and her group had just arrived at the railway, the light flowing down the train tracks.

"It looks like whoever stole the orbs took a train," Lynxmon commented.

"There was a sign back the way we came that said these tracks lead to a town called Veilstone City," Leomon spoke up.

"Then that's where we're going," BlackTigramon said.

They set out, following the tracks towards their destination. Lynxmon moved ahead, walking alongside BlackTigramon.

"Hey, let me ask you something," she whispered. "Do you think Leomon's going to work out? I know Emperor Leomon can be quite...persuasive, but is he ready to serve in the ranks?"

"He'll do fine," BlackTigramon assured her. "Just be grateful we have a powerful ally like him on our side."

"I'm not complaining," Lynxmon said. "But why go to all the trouble to recruit him? He's not an Ultimate Level Digimon."

"He may only be a Champion Level, but he's strong," BlackTigramon insisted.

Lynxmon smiled craftily. "You seem pretty defensive about him. Didn't you two used to be an item?"

BlackTigramon whirled around and glared dangerously at her. "Now listen! What happened between me and Leomon is in the past! Now we both serve Emperor Leomon, and that's all there is to it! Now, let's keep moving. We have a mission to accomplish."

She turned back around and continued onwards. Lynxmon watched her stalk off, and smirked. BlackTigramon wasn't fooling her. It was obvious some of those old feelings were still there.

BlackTigramon struggled to keep her anger in check. She couldn't let Lynxmon get to her. Glancing cautiously over at Leomon, she felt a twinge of sorrow and guilt. He looked the same and yet he had lost that light from his eyes. Emperor Leomon's brainwashing had hidden it away. But she promised herself she'd see him returned to normal. She had a mission alright, but it didn't involve retrieving those orbs...

It didn't take long for Mewtwo and Renamon to track down the light. It was streaking down some train tracks. The two landed near the tracks and followed the line's trajectory.

"Where does this train track lead to," Renamon wondered.

"If I'm not mistaken, it leads straight into Veilstone City," Mewtwo replied.

"Veilstone," Renamon mused. "How odd. If this light is tied to our enemies, then does that mean they might be heading there, too?"

Mewtwo gazed in the opposite direction of the light. "Only one way to find out. Let's get up into the air and backtrack a little further."

Taking to the air, they flew in the opposite direction, following the line back towards it's source. Soon, Mewtwo spotted something. Or rather, someone. Several someones in fact.

"Renamon! Look," he said, pointing.

"I see them," she replied. "I recognize Lynxmon and the Feralmon. I don't know who that one is, but the other...Oh, my gosh! That's Leomon!"

Mewtwo studied the towering lion Digimon. So this was Leomon that he had heard about.

"Why is he with Lynxmon and the others," Mewtwo wondered. "Is he being held hostage?"

"No. Look, he's standing with them without being restrained," Renamon pointed out. "What's going on?"

"What should we do," Mewtwo asked. "Should we confront them?"

Renamon thought it over. Besides a large group of Feralmon, there was also Lynxmon, an Ultimate Level Digimon. Then there was her mystery ally. Who knew how strong she was? But even more disturbing was Leomon accompanying them. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about this.

"Alright, let's go down there," Renamon said. "I want to find out what's going on with Leomon."

Mewtwo nodded. "If things get too out of hand, I'll be ready to pull us out of there."

Without another word, they descended down towards the group of Digimon below.

BlackTigramon gasped in surprise as Renamon and the strange Psychic Pokemon she had seen on the footage suddenly dropped down from the sky. They stood facing each other, the air still and quiet.

"Renamon," Lynxmon said. "Nice to see you again. Tell me, did that giant Pokemon crush Angewomon?"

Renamon ignored her and focused her attention on Leomon. He had made no move or sign that he was glad to see her. If anything, he seemed impassive.

"So, Renamon, we meet at last," BlackTigramon spoke up. "I am BlackTigramon. I believe you already know Lynxmon. And of course Leomon." She looked over at Mewtwo. "Might I ask who your friend is?"

"I am Mewtwo," he replied.

"Mewtwo," BlackTigramon said. "I've seen images of you in battle. You are quite impressive."

"Drop the pleasantries," Renamon snapped. "What are you doing here? And why is Leomon with you?"

"First of all, that's none of your business," Lynxmon sneered. "Second, Leomon's with us now."

Renamon turned to Leomon. "That's not true! Leomon, tell me she's lying!"

"I serve Emperor Leomon now," Leomon replied, glaring at Renamon. "If you value your lives, you will stand aside and not impede us. Otherwise you will be destroyed."

Renamon stared at Leomon, shocked at what she had heard. She turned back to BlackTigramon and Lynxmon.

"What did you do him," she snarled.

"He was smart and joined the winning team," Lynxmon replied, smirking.

"You did something to his mind," Mewtwo said, his eyes on Leomon. "I can sense it. His mind is clouded and his thoughts obscured."

"So it's true," BlackTigramon said. "You are Psychic."

"Never mind that," Mewtwo replied. "Answer Renamon's first question. What are you doing here?"

"It hardly matters since you're going to be dead in a moment," Lynxmon said. "You two made a big mistake challenging us."

Mewtwo's eyes flashed. "Don't underestimate us." In a flash, he transformed and assumed his X Mega Evolved form.

Beside him, Renamon Digivolved in Kyubimon. Then, she transformed again, this time assuming a new form.

KYUBIMON DIGIVOLVE TO...TAOMON!"

Renamon, or rather, Taomon, was taller and more humanoid, wearing robes with a yin-yang symbol on the front.

"Is this your Ultimate Level," Mewtwo asked.

"Yes. I am now Taomon," she replied. "I figured since we have one, possibly two, Ultimate Digimon, then I should probably step it up."

"It hardly matters if you go Ultimate," Lynxmon said. "It's still a dozen of us against two of you."

Mewtwo raised his hands and unleashed a blast of psychic energy, knocking their foes backwards. The Feralmon scattered and Lynxmon crashed to the ground. BlackTigramon and Leomon however recovered quickly and charged at their enemies. BlackTigramon attacked Taomon, swinging her sword at her. Taomon countered with a giant paintbrush, halting the sword strike. The two Digimon fought ferociously, sword clashing against giant brush.

SHATTER FANG," BlackTigramon yelled.

Blades of energy sliced through the ground, heading straight towards Taomon. Taomon leaped into the air and then counter attacked.

"TALISMAN STAR," she yelled, sending a shuriken shaped energy projectile at her foe.

BlackTigramon attempted to weather the attack as it struck. She sailed backwards and crashed to the ground. She wasn't down for very long. She jumped to her feet and resumed attacking Taomon.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo had his hands full fighting Leomon. The Lion Digimon was attacking with his massive fists, which Mewtwo managed to dodge. He struck out with his own fists, sneaking in some psychic attacks as well. Leomon was a sturdy opponent, but as he was a friend of Renamon and Gatomon, he tried to hold back as much as possible.

"You don't have to do this, Leomon," Mewtwo said, dodging an attack. "You're not yourself. I can help you."

"You should worry more about helping yourself," Leomon said.

"I can undo the brainwashing," Mewtwo persisted. "Gatomon and Renamon have been worried about you. Let me help you."

"Enough talk," Leomon snarled. "FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

Mewtwo hastily erected a psychic barrier. The energy projectile slammed into the shield and dissipated Mewtwo then blasted Leomon with an orb of psychic energy. The Lion Digimon staggered backwards. Mewtwo followed up with another attack. He knew he had to incapacitate Leomon and then attempt to free his mind from Emperor Leomon's control. Suddenly, Leomon was surrounded by a light. When the light cleared, Mewtwo saw he had transformed. He was now more beast-like, standing on four legs and had two long fangs protruding from his mouth and had stripes across his back.

"He Digivolved," Mewtwo muttered. "Great."

As the battle raged on, Lynxmon had recovered and staggered to her feet. She had to admit, that Psychic Pokemon packed a punch. She turned to the Feralmon who had yet to get up.

"Don't just lay there, you fools," she shouted. "Get up and attack them!"

The Feralmon quickly got up and charged at Taomon and Mewtwo. Suddenly an earthshaking roar sounded out. All eyes turned to see a large Pokemon standing atop a hillside. It resembled a massive dog with red fur and a flowing mane of silver fur and a golden crest upon it's forehead.

"I don't believe it," Mewtwo said. "Entei!"

Taomon stared in awe. She had seen Suicune and Raikou, and now, here was the third Legendary Dog Pokemon Entei. Roaring again, Entei lept off the hill and landed on the ground. Faster than the eye could follow, it charged at the Feralmon. It slammed into them, sending them flying. Turning, it faced Lynxmon and opened it's mouth. A huge blast of fire erupted out and streaked towards her. Lynxmon scrambled to get out of the way, knowing that her Null Shield would never stand up to such power.

"Where do all these Legendary Pokemon keep coming from," she growled.

Entei pursued her, blasting her with more fire attacks.

"I don't know why Entei is here, but I'm not complaining," Mewtwo said.

Both he and Taomon resumed their attacks on BlackTigramon and SaberLeomon.

 _Veilstone City..._

The train came to a stop. Gram grabbed his satchel and made his way towards the exit. He barely acknowledged the conductor, so intent was he to get back to the hideout and unload his cargo. Glancing around nervously, he passed through the train station and exited out into town. As he walked along, he suddenly noticed people were staring at him, whispering and pointing. Gram nearly panicked. Did they know about the orbs in his bag. Then he noticed they were not pointing at him, but rather behind him. Turning, he saw a a beam of light trailing behind him. Where had that come from?

Clutching the bag tightly to his chest, he broke into a fast walk, anxious to get back to the hideout.

Up on the roof of a building, Gatomon was scoping out the city. She hadn't seen any sign of Looker, but she figured he was around here somewhere, maybe even in disguise. As she jumped from roof to roof, she suddenly noticed the strange line of light down below. She followed it and saw it was trailing behind a man. He was walking fast and had a satchel clutched to his chest. Gatomon frowned. Why was the light following him? And why did he look so nervous? Down below, the man stumbled slightly and nearly dropped the bag. For a brief moment, the top of the bag opened and Gatomon saw something shimmer inside, no, two somethings!

"The orbs," she exclaimed. "He's the thief!"

Gatomon followed the man. She had to find out where he was going and let Looker know.

Several moments later, Gatomon had tailed the perp to his hideout. It was a large building just at the north end of town. Gatomon saw two guards standing at the entrance. They greeted the man with the orbs and let him inside. The feline Digimon marked the location of the hideout and then took off to find Looker.

Looker emerged from the Pokemon Center, having had no luck in finding the perpetrator. He was about to head back to the town's entrance when he looked up to see Gatomon on the roof of a nearby building. He rushed over towards her. Gatomon lept down from the building and landed in front of him.

"I found the thief," she said.

"Where," Looker asked.

"There's a building at the north end of town," Gatomon explained. "There were two guards at the entrance. Probably more inside."

"We need to get over there," Looker said. "We should go tell Renamon and Mewtwo."

"No need," Gatomon said. "I think between the two of us, we should be able to retrieve those orbs."

"It could be dangerous," Looker said.

"Hey, don't worry," Gatomon said. "I may not look it, but I'm pretty strong. And I can Digivolve, which should more than even the odds."

Looker thought it over and then nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

Together they rushed off towards Team Galactic's hideout, unaware of the battle that was happening several miles outside of town.

End of Chapter Fifteen...


	16. Chapter 16

Till There Was You

Chapter Sixteen

 _Several miles outside Veilstone City..._

The battle against BlackTigramon and her forces had been raging for some time now. The Feralmon had now all been wiped out, leaving BlackTigramon, SaberLeomon and Lynxmon to fight Mewtwo, Taomon and Entei. Both sides were giving it their all and neither were giving ground.

"This battle is getting us nowhere," Mewtwo said.

"I know," Taomon replied. "What exactly are they doing here?"

"That's what I plan to find out," Mewtwo said.

Concentrating, he reached out with his psychic power and attempted to probe the enemies' minds. Lynxmon proved to have a strong resistance to mind probes and Leomon's mind was a torrent of mixed-up thoughts due to the brainwashing. As he tried to read BlackTigramon's mind, expecting to find resistance, strangely, he found her thoughts opened to him. And he immediately found what he was looking for...and something else, too!

"They're after the orbs," Mewtwo exclaimed.

Taomon started! "The orbs? Why would...Never mind! We need to get out of here and get back to Veilstone!"

"My thoughts exactly," Mewtwo agreed. He turned to Entei. "We must leave now!"

Entei got the message. Turning, the Legendary Pokemon took off at a fast run. Mewtwo grabbed Taomon in a psychic hold and the two of them took off into the air, leaving their enemies behind.

"I don't like leaving Leomon behind like that," Renamon said, having returned to normal.

"We will find a way to save him," Mewtwo assured her. "For now, we need to get back to town and find those orbs before they do."

Renamon nodded. Once the orbs were secured, then they could see about helping Leomon. As they flew back to town, Mewtwo pondered over what he had seen in BlackTigramon's thoughts. Not only had he learned why they wanted the orbs, he had also seen something unexpected...

"Hmph. What good are these Feralmon," Lynxmon sneered, as the last Feralmon disintegrated into data. "Oh, well. At least we drove Renamon and her two friends off."

"No," Leomon corrected. "They retreated for a reason. They know what we're after."

"What? How," Lynxmon asked.

"That Psychic Pokemon, Mewtwo," BlackTigramon spoke up. "I'll bet he found out. Probably read our minds."

Leomon nodded. "I think so, too. And if that's the case, we need to hurry before they get those orbs."

"Well, the light's still leading the way," Lynxmon indicated the shining line of light. "All we have to do is follow it and we'll have them."

"Then let's move," BlackTigramon said.

They took off, following the line of light towards Veilstone City.

Mewtwo and Renamon touched down just right outside the town and found Entei waiting for them. Mewtwo approached the Legendary Pokemon.

"I'm not sure what brought you here, but, thank you, Entei," he said.

Entei growled something, glancing over towards Renamon. For a moment, she felt like it was mad at her, until Mewtwo nodded.

"Yes, she is from another world," he said. "As were those others. They are known as Digimon. The ones we fought were evil, with the exception of the Lion Digimon. It seems they have some hold on him. They are after the Adamant and Lustrous orbs."

Entei bellowed.

"We, too, seek the orbs," Mewtwo continued. "We need to speak with Palkia and Dialga. Perhaps they can help us stop the oncoming invasion."

Entei nodded. It clearly understood the situation. It growled once more and then it turned and ran off into the forest, gone in the blink of an eye.

"What did it say," Renamon asked.

"It wished us good luck and told us to be careful," Mewtwo replied. "Entei knows all too well how strong the two Dragons are. Nevertheless, we need their help."

"I suppose so," Renamon conceded. "We need to find Looker and Gatomon and let them know what's going on."

Mewtwo stretched out with his sense and located their two allies.

"They're in town...and they're heading towards Team Galactic's hideout," Mewtwo said.

"Without us," Renamon asked. "What are they thinking?"

"We'd better hurry," Mewtwo said. "There's no telling how many people there might be."

 _Team Galactic Headquarters..._

Two Galactic Grunts were standing guard at the entrance to their hideout, bored and slightly nervous. One glanced down at the mysterious shimmering light that had followed Gram here. It had yet to disappear.

"I wonder what it is," he asked.

The second guard looked at the light. "Who knows? Maybe the orbs have some weird power that makes light."

"I know they have power," the first guard said. "But I don't think they do this."

"How would you know," the first grunt argued. "Are you an expert on them?"

The other was about to reply, when something dropped down on top of him, knocking him out. The remaining grunt stared in astonishment! It was a small white cat-like creature. Before he could react he was knocked out...

Looker stood over the downed grunt and checked to see if he was out. Nodding, he turned to Gatomon.

"How's the other one," he asked.

"Out cold," Gatomon assured him.

"Alright," Looker said. "Now, then..."

He ducked behind a bush and a moment later re-emerged disguised as a Galactic Grunt.

"Wow, you're good," Gatomon said.

"I have a disguise for you, as well," Looker said.

A short time later, Gatomon had her fur dyed a dark purple color and a few accessories added.

"There," Looker said. "Now you look like a Purrloin."

Gatomon gazed at her reflection in the glass surface of the front doors.

"Hm. Not bad," she admitted. "You really do know your disguises, Looker."

"Alright, now, while we're in there, you'll have to refrain from talking," Looker instructed. "Purrloins pretty much say their name's and make cat noises."

"Got it," Gatomon said. "Shall we?"

Stashing the two unconscious guards in the bushes nearby, Looker and Gatomon entered the building.

Mewtwo and Renamon arrived at the hideout shortly after Looker and Gatomon had entered. Mewtwo surveyed the area, noting the line of light leading into the building.

"Odd," he remarked. "I thought there would be some guards around."

"Mewtwo, over here," Renamon called out.

Mewtwo wandered over to where she stood. Parting some bushes, Renamon pointed towards the two unconscious Galactic Grunts.

"I'm guessing Gatomon and Looker had something to do with this," she said.

"Then they must already be inside," he said. "Let's go."

He tore open the doors and entered, followed by Renamon.

"Shouldn't we be a bit more stealthy," she asked.

"Normally, yes," he replied. "However, with our enemies on their way, we need to move fast and get the orbs."

"I suppose you're right," she said. She looked up and noticed a group of Galactic Grunts heading their way. "And here comes the welcoming committee."

Mewtwo swiped his hand and sent the Grunts scattering. "We don't have time for this." He motioned towards the elevators. "The light is leading upwards, so we can assume the orbs are upstairs. Let's go."

Upstairs, Charon, the scientist and current leader of Team Galactic, gazed at the two orbs on his desk. They gleamed in the light.

"Wonderful," he said. "With these, we can now resume our work."

"But, sir," Gram spoke up. "What about that weird light? I'm telling you, something's not right here."

Charon also wondered about the light. This had never happened the first time they had seized the orbs. Was this something new? Some hidden power the orbs were now displaying? Or, was this something else entirely?

"For now, we'll double the guard and keep an eye on that light," Charon said. "In the meantime, let's get these orbs to the lab. I'm anxious to get started."

Gram nodded and took the orbs. Together, he and Charon departed the room and made their way towards the lab. Gram stumbled as someone bumped into him. It was a Grunt accompanied by a Purrloin.

"Hey, watch it," he snapped. "I could have dropped these orbs!"

"Sorry about that," the Grunt replied. "I was in a hurry."

Gram glared at the Grunt. "I don't recognize you."

"I just started today," the Grunt said. "Maybe that's why I don't recognize you."

"Listen, smart-mouth," Gram snarled.

"Gram, never mind him," Charon spoke up. "Let's just get to the lab."

Charon turned and walked off. Gram shot one more glare at the Grunt and then followed his boss.

"That was Charon, alright," Looker said, after the two had left. "It seems he's still up to no good."

"That was also the guy who took the orbs," Gatomon remarked. "What's our next move?"

"We follow them," Looker said. "And the first chance we get, we arrest them."

Gatomon nodded. "Got it."

They followed Charon towards the lab, unaware that their two allies were also in the building.

Outside Galactic Headquarters, BlackTigramon, Leomon and Lynxmon had just arrived. Leomon studied the broken doors.

"It would appear they have already entered," he remarked.

"There are two humans over here," Lynxmon said, finding the unconscious Grunts. "They've been here alright."

"Then we'd better hurry," BlackTigramon said. "We can't lose those orbs."

They entered the building and immediately saw more Galactic Grunts scattered across the floor, out cold.

"Where to," BlackTigramon asked.

"We go up," Lynxmon said, pointing at the light.

Mewtwo and Renamon had arrived at the top floor. By now the whole building had been alerted to their intrusion and alarms were sounding, Galactic Grunts pouring out of doorways to engage the trespassers. Between the two of them, Mewtwo and Renamon were able to repel the Grunts and defeat any Pokemon that were sent their way.

"Funny, there aren't as many people as I was expecting," Mewtwo commented.

"Maybe there weren't many anxious to join up with Team Galactic," Renamon surmised. She grabbed a Grunt and tossed him aside. "Still, there are enough here to slow us down."

"And I'm afraid it gets worse," Mewtwo said, tensing up. "I just felt three familiar presences enter the building."

"Already," Renamon exclaimed. "They didn't waste any time getting here."

"Which means we can't waste anymore time with these Grunts," Mewtwo said.

They charged aggressively into the Grunts, knocking them in various directions. In no time, the remaining Grunts were retreating, knowing full well they stood no chance against the Psychic Pokemon and the Fox Digimon. With the way clear, Mewtwo and Renamon followed the light towards the orbs.

Gram glanced nervously at the door, the alarm wailing loudly in his ears. And once more he found himself staring at the light. That weird light! Why did it give him a bad feeling? He couldn't help but feel that the source of the alarm was tied into that light.

"Sir, maybe we should get out of here," he spoke up.

"Leave? When we're so close," Charon said, glancing his way. "I think not. The doors are secure and security is dealing with the intruders. We're perfectly safe in here."

Gram didn't feel as confident as the scientist. After all, the original Team Galactic had thought they were untouchable and they had been thwarted by a Pokemon trainer and his friends. And right now, the only thing standing between them and the intruders was an electronically sealed door and a couple of Grunts. One of the Grunts was the same one he had bumped into earlier, the one with the Purrloin. Something about this Grunt made him uneasy. And his Purrloin...there was something off about it. It just sat there, staring at Gram, occasionally glancing at the orbs. One would think it was just attracted to the gleaming light cast by the orbs, and yet Gram felt that wasn't the case. He walked over towards the Grunt and stopped in front of him.

"Tell me something," he said. "Just when exactly did you join Team Galactic?"

"I'm getting the impression you don't like me," the Grunt replied.

"Answer my question," Gram snapped. "When did you join Team Galactic?"

"Why do you care so much," the Grunt snapped back. "Shouldn't you be worrying about keeping the boss safe and not about me?"

Gram was about to reply when a screeching noise interrupted him. Glancing up, he saw the door was straining and buckling, the metal bending and shrieking. Gram and the Grunts backed away from the door, the former staring in surprise. After a moment, the door blew off and collapsed onto the floor. Gram watched as a tall Pokemon entered, followed by a yellow fox-like creature. Across the room, Charon looked up from his research and gasped in surprise.

"What is the meaning of this," he demanded.

"Charon, I presume," Mewtwo spoke up. "You have something we want."

Charon glanced back at the orbs. "And why exactly would a Pokemon be interested in these orbs?"

"That is none of your business," Mewtwo replied.

"Gram! Deal with them," Charon yelled.

"You heard the boss, get them," Gram ordered the Grunts.

"Actually, I'm going to have to decline that order," one Grunt said. Grabbing his uniform, he yanked it off, revealing Looker. "And arrest you for theft."

"Looker," Renamon exclaimed. "Where's Gatomon?"

"Right here," the Purrloin spoke up. She removed her accessories and wiped away the dye revealing herself. "Ta-da!"

"I knew it," Gram said. "I knew there was something about you that was suspicious!"

"Well, good for you," Gatomon said. "Now, you heard my friend there. Hand over the orbs."

"Gatomon, listen," Renamon said. "There's something you need to know!"

"Well, here you all are."

Everyone turned to see BlackTigramon, Leomon and Lynxmon entering the room.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Renamon said to Gatomon. "We have company."

End of Chapter Sixteen...


	17. Chapter 17

Till There Was You

Chapter Seventeen

 _Veilstone City/Team Galactic Headquarters..._

The air was thick with tension! Alarms were still blaring in the background and Galactic Grunts were scrambling to respond to the intrusion. All of this was lost on the group in the laboratory. Charon and Gram stood near the computer console watching as Mewtwo, Renamon, Gatomon and Looker faced off against the newest arrivals: BlackTigramon, Lynxmon, and Leomon.

"They caught up to us a lot sooner than I had hoped," Mewtwo said.

"You knew they were coming here," Gatomon asked.

"While you and Looker were searching for the thief, Mewtwo and I investigated that strange light," Renamon explained. "And we found them at the end of it."

Gatomon stared at the trio facing them, her eyes on Leomon.

"Leomon, I thought you were dead," she said. "Why are you with these guys?"

"Don't waste your breath," Lynxmon sneered. "He's on our side now."

"They've brainwashed him," Renamon said. "I tried talking to him too, but it didn't work."

"Just what is going on here," Charon demanded. "Don't tell me they're here for the orbs too!"

"As a matter of fact, we are," Lynxmon replied. "Hand them over, old man!"

"Never," Charon replied. "I refuse to let anyone stand in my way a second time! I will bring about a new world, just as Cyrus had hoped!"

"Funny," Lynxmon said. "My master has the same idea. Now give us the orbs or die!"

"You'll have to get through us first," Renamon said, stepping forward, claws raised, Mewtwo and Gatomon standing next to her.

"A pleasure," Lynxmon said.

Everyone tensed, ready to attack. And when the attack came, it surprised Renamon and her friends. BlackTigramon lashed out and attacked Lynxmon. The smaller Digimon dodged backwards, surprise and fury etched on her face.

"BlackTigramon! What are you doing," she yelled. " _They're_ the enemy!"

"As far as I'm concerned, you're the enemy," BlackTigramon replied, drawing her sword.

"Traitor," Lynxmon snarled. "You dare to defy Emperor Leomon?"

"What makes you so sure I was loyal to him to begin with," the tiger Digimon said. "I broke free of his influence sometime ago. I haven't forgotten all he's done to me, what he's taken from me."

"So this whole time you've been pretending," Lynxmon said. "Bad idea. You seem to forget I have Leomon on my side. Leomon, destroy her!"

Leomon turned to BlackTigramon and moved in to attack. The massive lion Digimon struck with his fists, seeking to pummel BlackTigramon. Fortunately, she had speed and agility on her side and she was able to dodge the incoming attacks. As Leomon swung, BlackTigramon ducked under his arm and moved in closer, landing a hit to Leomon's solar plexus. The lion Digimon grunted and staggered back a few steps. Then, roaring, he charged her again.

"What's going on here," Gatomon asked.

"I...guess BlackTigramon isn't on Emperor Leomon's side after all," Renamon speculated. She glanced at Mewtwo and noticed he didn't look all that surprised. Then it dawned on her! "You knew, didn't you? When you read her mind and found out about the orbs, you saw she wasn't our enemy."

"I caught glimpses of her thoughts," Mewtwo replied. "Though at the at the time I wasn't entirely certain. All I knew, was that her goals didn't coincide with Emperor Leomon's orders."

"So, what should we do," Gatomon asked.

"I have an idea," Mewtwo said. "Can you two keep Lynxmon occupied?"

"No problem," Gatomon said. "I got a score to settle with her."

"Good. While you're doing that, I'll assist BlackTigramon and try to subdue Leomon," Mewtwo said.

Mewtwo lifted into the air and flew towards the two battling Digimon. Gatomon and Renamon turned their attention to Lynxmon.

"Time to finish what we started in Snowpoint City," Gatomon said.

"Bring it on," Lynxmon said, twirling her staff.

Both Gatomon and Renamon Digivolved, transforming into Angewomon and Taomon. The two Ultimate level Digimon charged at Lynxmon.

"Remarkable," Charon said, watching the battle unfold. "Whatever those creatures are, they seem to be capable of some form of evolution. How I would love to study them."

"Professor, maybe now might be a good time to take our leave," Gram suggested.

"Hm, perhaps you're right, Gram," Charon conceded. "Gather the orbs and sound the evacuation alert."

"Not so fast, Professor."

They turned to see Looker standing before them, a gun pointed right at them.

"Well, well," Charon said. "Looker. Long time no see."

"I've been looking all over for you, Charon," Looker replied. "And now that I've found you, I'm taking you into custody. You and your associates. And I'll be taking those orbs back to the museum."

"So once again you stand before me and my goals, Looker," Charon said. "Really, all I'm trying to do is make the world a better place."

"That's just what your boss Cyrus tried to do," Looker said. "And look what happened to him."

"He found his perfect world," Charon said. "How I envy him."

"Enough," Looker said. "You're under arrest. Now place your hands on your head, both of you."

Reluctantly, Gram and Charon complied. Looker approached them and slapped handcuffs on both of them. With the two criminals cuffed, Looker turned his attention back to the battle going on.

Mewtwo sent Leomon staggering back with a blast of psychic energy. BlackTigramon followed up with her own attack, knocking Leomon off his feet. The lion Digimon wasn't down for long, though. He managed to climb back to his feet and face his opponents.

"He's a stubborn one," Mewtwo remarked.

"I know," BlackTigramon said. "We have to knock him out before..."

Suddenly, Leomon Digivolved into SaberLeomon. The massive lion Digimon roared, claws scuffing the floor.

"Too late," BlackTigramon said.

"I don't suppose you can Digivolve further," Mewtwo asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't," she replied.

"We'll just have to do what we can then," the Psychic Pokemon said.

SaberLeomon charged at them, slashing with his claws. BlackTigramon blocked the claws with her sword. Mewtwo launched a volley of energy orbs, striking SaberLeomon. Weathering the attack, SaberLeomon leaped at Mewtwo. Mewtwo hastily erected a psychic barrier. SaberLeomon slammed into the barrier and staggered. Mewtwo then sent a blast of energy outward, pushing SaberLeomon back further. BlackTigramon moved in and attacked the dazed lion Digimon.

"SHATTER FANG," she yelled.

The attack hit home, damaging SaberLeomon. He slumped to the ground, snarling furiously at his opponents.

"It's now or never," Mewtwo said.

Concentrating, he reached out with his psychic power. His mind touched SaberLeomon's mind. He felt about, seeking the uncorrupted portions of SaberLeomon's mind. The corruption of Emperor Leomon was strong and it took all of Mewtwo's power to unravel it. He used his power to destroy the strands of dark hypnosis, steadily freeing the lion Digimon's mind. SaberLeomon struggled, torn between his actual thoughts and the suggestive implants of Emperor Leomon. Mewtwo had to proceed carefully, lest the process of freeing SaberLeomon from the dark power destroy his mind entirely. Finally, Mewtwo broke the last strand of hypnosis. SaberLeomon collapsed to the floor, reverting back to normal. Mewtwo stumbled to his knees, exhausted and breathing hard, sweat beading his forehead.

"Are you alright," BlackTigramon asked.

"I'll be fine," Mewtwo gasped. He glanced over at the unconscious Leomon. "Whatever hold Emperor Leomon had on him was strong. But I was able to undo it."

"Thank goodness," she said. "Now what about Lynxmon?"

Mewtwo looked over to where Taomon and Angewomon were battling the diminutive cat Digimon. Clearly the odds were in the formers' favor.

Lynxmon found herself hard pressed. Fighting Angewomon one-on-one at Snowpoint had been one thing, but fighting two Ultimate Digimon was a different story altogether. She felt this battle was going south. Her fears were confirmed when she glanced over and saw Leomon was down for the count and Mewtwo, along with the traitor BlackTigramon, were just a few feet away. Now she was outnumbered. As much as she hated the concept, she knew she had no choice but to retreat. She pulled out a communicator and signaled IceLeopardmon to open a portal. The moment the vortex appeared, she darted inside, leaving behind her enemies. She dreaded what awaited her on the other side, knowing full well how angry Emperor Leomon was going to be upon her return.

Taomon watched the portal close, Lynxmon disappearing from sight. Both she and Angewomon returned to normal. Renamon immediately rushed to Mewtwo's side.

"Are you alright," she asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "As I told BlackTigramon, it took a lot to undo the brainwashing."

"Then...is Leomon," Renamon asked, glancing over at him.

"I think so," Mewtwo said standing up. "But we won't know for certain until he comes to."

Renamon turned to BlackTigramon. "I don't understand. Why did you help us?"

"I didn't help you," BlackTigramon replied. "I was helping Leomon."

"But, why," Gatomon asked. "I thought you served Emperor Leomon."

"Against my will," BlackTigramon growled. She took a deep breath, calming herself. "Allow me to explain. I used to live in the very spot where Emperor Leomon now rules. Leomon lived there, too. He and I were...close. Then, one day, something happened to our ruler. He became corrupted by a virus and started ruling through tyranny and cruelty."

"Wait, are you saying that Emperor Leomon was actually a good person once," Gatomon asked.

"That's right," BlackTigramon replied. "At first, there was resistance. Those who didn't care for the way he ruled spoke out, only to be destroyed. Among those were my own family. I, however, was spared. Emperor Leomon thought it would be fun to warp my mind and serve him. Leomon was one of the few Digimon who opposed Emperor Leomon and lived. For years I was forced to serve Emperor Leomon until one day I was able to break free. I'm not sure how it happened, but somehow it happened. Although I was free, I couldn't leave just yet. I was determined to bring Emperor Leomon down for all he'd done. So I stayed and watched, waiting for the right opportunity. However, after he captured Leomon..."

"You attacked him," Gatomon pointed out. "I was there, remember?"

"I had to keep up appearances," BlackTigramon said. "I had planned to help Leomon escape when I had the chance. Unfortunately, Emperor Leomon decided to brainwash him. For the time being I had to play along and hope I could figure out a way to free him."

"And now you have," Mewtwo said. "At least, I assume so."

"Regardless if it worked or not, I am grateful to you," BlackTigramon said.

"So what will you do now," Renamon asked.

"You're looking to stop Emperor Leomon," BlackTigramon said. "I want to help you. As one of his Generals, I was privy to a lot of his strategies and plans."

Renamon and Mewtwo glanced at each other. Even though BlackTigramon had just helped them, they were still a little wary of her. What if this was a trick?

"I know what you're thinking," BlackTigramon said. "I understand you don't fully trust me. But whether you do or not makes little difference to me. I intend to stop Emperor Leomon, with or without your help."

Mewtwo scanned her mind, trying to seek any thoughts of betrayal. On the whole, BlackTigramon was telling the truth. She only wanted to see Emperor Leomon brought down. However, her burning desire for vengeance worried him. She struck him as the type to do whatever it took to get what she wanted. It reminded him so much of how he used to be: consumed by anger, hatred, revenge. Still, if she could help them...

"She's being honest with us," Mewtwo said aloud. "I think we can trust her."

Renamon glanced between Mewtwo and BlackTigramon. She trusted Mewtwo's judgment, after all he was a Psychic. All the same, she would keep a close eye on her for the time being. She nodded.

"Okay," she said. "I suppose we could use all the help we can get. Gatomon? What do you think?"

"I'll go along with it, for Leomon's sake," Gatomon replied.

At that moment, Leomon stirred. Everyone present turned to him as he sat up, massaging his forehead. He opened his eyes and focused on them. Everyone tensed, not sure how he would react. If Mewtwo hadn't succeeded in undoing the brainwashing...

"Gatomon," Leomon said. His gaze turned to Renamon. "Renamon! You're okay!"

Renamon breathed a sigh of relief. Leomon was back to normal.

"Gatomon and I were worried about you," Leomon continued, standing. Then he noticed Mewtwo. "Who is this?" Then he saw BlackTigramon. "You! What are you doing here?"

"Whoa, hold on, Leomon," Gatomon said, intervening. "She's not our enemy after all. She's on our side."

"She attacked us," Leomon said.

"It was all an act," Gatomon said. "She explained everything to us. She was only pretending to serve Emperor Leomon. She helped us against Lynxmon."

"She's correct," Mewtwo spoke up. "I have seen her mind. She is on our side."

"Who are you," Leomon asked.

"I am Mewtwo," the Psychic Pokemon replied. "And at the moment, you are in the human world."

"The human world," Leomon exclaimed. "How did I get here?"

"You were under Emperor Leomon's control," Renamon explained. "Mewtwo was able to free your mind."

"I vaguely remember being a prisoner," Leomon said. "I can believe my father would attempt such a thing. If that's the case, I am in your debt, Mewtwo." He turned to BlackTigramon. "I...suppose I owe you an apology for assuming..."

His words were cut off as BlackTigramon embraced him.

"I'm just so happy to see you again, Leomon," she said. "I wanted to tell you so much what was going on."

"It's good to see you again, too, BlackTigramon," Leomon replied.

All present turned as Looker stepped forward, clearing his throat. "While I'm glad everyone's alright, we should probably get out of here. I have two criminals to take into custody. Also," he held up the two orbs. "I believe you have some use for these."

Renamon took the orbs. "Thank you, Looker."

"I should be thanking you," Looker replied. "You helped me find Charon and bring him to justice. I wish all of you the best of luck. If anyone can stop this invasion, it's you."

Mewtwo, Renamon, Gatomon, Leomon and BlackTigramon gathered outside of town. Renamon held up the Adamant and Lustrous orbs for all to see.

"Finally, we have what we need," she said.

"So these are the orbs Emperor Leomon wanted," BlackTigramon said. "Is it true they can summon two Dragon Pokemon?"

"Palkia and Dialga," Mewtwo said. "And, yes, they can. We're hoping to call upon them and ask for their help."

"But will they help," Leomon asked.

"Difficult to say," Mewtwo replied. "We won't know until we reach Mt. Coronet." He turned and pointed west towards some mountains in the distance. "Atop those mountains we will find the ancient ruins of Spear Pillar where we will be able to call them."

"BlackTigramon, I have to ask," Renamon said. "Just what exactly was Emperor Leomon planning to do with the orbs?"

"He had hoped to use them to control Palkia and Dialga," BlackTigramon explained. "He was going to utilize their powers as a means to move his army into the human world."

"Fat chance of that," Gatomon said. "Like he could control them."

"It's actually possible," Mewtwo said. "With the orbs, he could find a way. Just as well we got them first. I hate to imagine Palkia and Dialga under the control of Emperor Leomon."

"Alright, I have another question," Renamon said. "You were under Emperor Leomon's control, but what about Lynxmon?"

"I'm not sure," BlackTigramon replied. "It's not just us. There's still Pantheramon and IceLeopardmon. Though whether they're under his control or not remains to be seen. I suppose time will tell."

"So, what's our next move," Gatomon asked.

"We'll make our way towards Solaceon Town," Mewtwo said.

"We'll have to walk there," Renamon said. "You wore yourself out helping Leomon."

"How far is it, anyway," Gatomon asked.

"We should be able to reach it within a day or two," Mewtwo replied. "From there, we can head to Hearthome City. Once there, I can fly us the rest of the way to Mount Coronet."

"Then we should probably get going," Leomon suggested. "While we still have plenty of daylight."

"And we should be on our guard," BlackTigramon spoke up. "It won't be long before Emperor Leomon sends his forces after us to retrieve the orbs."

Mewtwo nodded. Even though they now had the orbs, it was far from being over.

End of Chapter Seventeen...


	18. Chapter 18

Till There Was You

Chapter Eighteen

 _The Digital Word..._

"WHAT?!"

Lynxmon flinched, cowering before her enraged leader. She had just reported what had happened in the human world and about BlackTigramon's betrayal. Just as she had feared, Emperor Leomon had reacted with intense anger. She was afraid. If her master felt it was her fault in any way, then she would surely die here and now, with no way to save herself. Nearby, IceLeopardmon and Pantheramon stood, watching. Neither of them could help her either.

"This is unacceptable," Emperor Leomon raged. "Twice now you have failed me, Lynxmon! Twice! You assured me you could handle this!"

He fell silent, and for a moment Lynxmon feared he was going to strike her. But the blow never came. Instead, Emperor Leomon sat in his throne, heaving a heavy sigh.

"It seems I've greatly underestimated our enemies," he said. "This Mewtwo is indeed a powerful foe. And it seems BlackTigramon had a stronger mind than I imagined. And now Leomon is free from my hold as well. Pity."

"What shall we do now, my liege," IceLeopardmon asked.

"Send me to the human world, sire," Pantheramon spoke up. "I will deal with the traitor and her allies. I will not rest until those orbs are yours."

"Oh, please," Lynxmon said. "It would be five against one. And those five are no pushovers. And besides, there are those Legendary Pokemon to consider as well. I've seen two of them up close and personal. You really think you'll stand a better chance against them?"

"You dare to question my battle skills," Pantheramon snarled. "After you have failed twice? You seem to forget that I am the strongest of Emperor Leomon's generals!"

"That's debatable," Lynxmon snapped.

"Enough," Emperor Leomon said. "Lynxmon is correct, Pantheramon. Strong as you are, you would be outnumbered. No, we need to approach this a different way. IceLeopardmon, is it possible to create a means to harness the power of those two dragons without the orbs?"

IceLeopardmon remained silent, thinking. Finally, he spoke up. "It could be possible, sire. Might I suggest the Black Chains?"

"The what," Lynxmon asked.

"It was a program that Emperor Leomon had me working on sometime ago," IceLeopardmon explained. "The basis of this program was to enslave large groups of Digimon at a time, rather than singular brainwashing."

"I had him put the project on hold so he could work on the portal program," Emperor Leomon spoke up.

"So, if this Black Chain project is completed, then we might be able to take control of Palkia and Dialga," Lynxmon asked.

"Not exactly," IceLeopardmon said. "The program was originally intended for use on Digimon. I would have to redesign the program to effect Pokemon. However, there are two problems. One: I would need the DNA signature of a Pokemon, preferably a Dragon Pokemon. Second: These two particular Pokemon are said to be incredibly powerful, ergo, the chains will have to be stronger. In order to achieve that, I will need a special material, one that resides in the keep of Myotismon. The item in question is a rare Black Digi Pearl. I have heard that Myotismon has such an item."

"Very well," Emperor Leomon said. "IceLeopardmon, begin work on the program. Lynxmon, I'm sending you and Pantheramon back to the human world. Find a Dragon Type Pokemon and obtain it's DNA. In the meantime, I will go to Myotismon's keep and obtain the pearl. Once the Black Chain Program is complete, we shall go to the human world and capture Palkia and Dialga. And then...the invasion can commence."

 _Solaceon Town..._

Mewtwo and his Digimon allies had arrived at Solaceon Town. It had taken them a day and a half to reach their destination. Camping out near the town border, they were taking a well deserved rest.

"We'll spend the night here," Mewtwo said. "In the morning I can fly us to Hearthome City. And then, it will be a straight shot to Mount Coronet."

Renamon gazed at the small bag containing the two orbs. "And there we'll meet Palkia and Dialga."

"Lets just hope they'll help us," Gatomon said. "The last thing I want is to tangle with two angry Dragons."

"How powerful are these two Pokemon," Leomon asked.

"They command Time and Space," Mewtwo replied. "That alone signifies their power."

"And should Emperor Leomon gain control over them," BlackTigramon mused.

"We won't let that happen," Renamon said. "Besides, he'll need the orbs to do that."

Following this, everyone settled down to rest. Renamon motioned to Mewtwo.

"How about we go look around," she suggested. "I always like to see a new town."

"Sure," Mewtwo said.

Staying just out of sight, Mewtwo and Renamon took in the sights of the town. Renamon saw the usual buildings such as the Pokemon Center and the Pokemart. But there were a couple of things different from previous towns.

"What's with all the Pokemon in that fenced in area," Renamon asked.

"Ah, that would be a Pokemon Day Care," Mewtwo explained. "Trainers can leave one or two Pokemon here for a little while to be cared for by the couple who owns the Day Care. Often times, when Pokemon are left here together, a trainer might discover an egg."

"You mean Pokemon breed here as well," Renamon asked.

"It has happened," Mewtwo said. "Some Pokemon become attracted to each other and, well, I think you can figure out the rest."

Renamon watched the Pokemon. After a moment, an old man came out and checked on them. The Pokemon greeted the old man, some happily cavorting around him. Renamon noticed two Pokemon off to the side. One she recognized as a Ninetails, the other was a large canine with orange fur and black stripes. The Ninetails was lying down, an egg nestled next to it. The large canine nuzzled the Ninetails and then lay down next to it.

"It seems that Ninetails and Arcanine are parents now," Mewtwo spoke up, also noticing them.

Renamon watched the two Pokemon and found herself wondering what it would be like to have a child. To be a parent.

"Perhaps someday, we may experience that ourselves," Mewtwo said.

Renamon turned to Mewtwo, who had a slight knowing smile on his face.

"You really think so," Renamon asked. "Would we...be good parents?"

Mewtwo remained quiet for a moment. "I think you would make a good parent. But me...I'm not sure. I've never had a family or parents. And my past is rather dark and grim."

"Mewtwo, I know you had a rough past," Renamon said. "But you've put that behind you. And in the time I've known you, you've shown you can be kind and caring. After all, you helped me when I was wounded, even though you didn't know me. You were concerned for my well being and offered to help me get home." She took his hands in hers. "I know that when the time comes, you will be a good parent."

Mewtwo embraced her. "Thank you, Renamon."

After a moment, they moved on.

"So, what else is in this town," Renamon asked.

"There are the Solaceon Ruins," Mewtwo said. "It's home to a special Pokemon known as the Unknown."

"Unknown," Renamon echoed. "What are they like?"

"I could tell you," Mewtwo said. "But I think it would be more interesting to show you. Follow me."

Elsewhere, a portal opened up several miles from Solaceon City. Lynxmon and Pantheramon emerged, the latter taking in their surroundings.

"The Human World," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, the wonders of the human world," Lynxmon said. "Trust me, it loses it's charm pretty fast and frankly, I was in no big hurry to return here. Now, lets find a Dragon Pokemon and get some DNA."

"Where do we even start looking," Pantheramon asked.

"We'll find some humans and ask them," Lynxmon said.

They set off along the road. Pantheramon noticed a sign.

"It seems there is a town just a bit further ahead," he said.

"Perfect," Lynxmon said. "A town means people and that means..."

She got no further. Just as she and Pantheramon were walking along, the ground suddenly collapsed beneath them and they tumbled into a large hole. They landed in a heap at the bottom of the hole.

"What happened," Pantheramon snarled. "Where did this hole come from?"

Lynxmon sat up, rubbing her head and glancing up. "Somebody must have dug this hole."

"What fool would go out of their way to dig a hole," Pantheramon said.

Above ground, Jessie and James had landed their balloon and had disembarked to inspect the hole.

"Do you think it's the twerp and his friends this time," James asked.

"Only one way to find out," Jessie replied.

"Uh, lets just be a little careful," Meowth cautioned. "Remember what happened the last time we checked one of our traps."

Jessie had not forgotten the strange fox Digimon Renamon or the fact that Mewtwo had also shown up.

"Oh, what are the odds it will be that Digi-whatever-she-was," Jessie said. "She's probably still back in the Hoen Region. Lucky for us the twerp and his friends decided to come here."

"But are we so certain they came in this direction," James asked.

"Lets just check the hole first," Jessie said. "If it's not them, then we'll regroup."

They gathered around the hole...only to stumble backwards as a large black shape leaped out. Pantheramon landed on the ground, Lynxmon on his shoulder. The smaller Digimon jumped off and landed on the ground. Pantheramon drew his sword and pointed the blade at Team Rocket.

"So, you are the ones who dug that hole," he growled.

"N-No, we didn't," James stammered. "It was someone else, right, Jessie?"

"Right, James," Jessie said. "We were actually going to help out whoever fell in it."

"Nice try," Lynxmon said. "But we overheard you two talking as you approached."

"And that being the case, I'm going to kill you," Pantheramon said.

Team Rocket cringed as Pantheramon raised his blade to strike. Before he could strike, Lynxmon halted him.

"Hold on a minute, Pantheramon," she said. She turned to the quivering humans and Meowth. "You three want to stay alive?"

"Yes, very much so," Jessie replied.

"Good," Lynxmon said. "You help us find what we need, then my companion here won't slice you to ribbons."

Jessie and James glanced at Pantheramon nervously.

"So, uh, what exactly do you need us for," James asked.

Mewtwo and Renamon arrived at the Solaceon Ruins. They ventured inside the dimly lit ruins. Mewtwo conjured a glowing orb of psychic energy, casting more light around the area. Renamon glanced around.

"So where are the Unknown," she asked. "I don't see them."

"Oh, they're here," Mewtwo said. "I can sense them."

He indicated the walls. Renamon looked at the walls and noticed strange hieroglyphics spread out across the surface. The hieroglyphics depicted strange shapes.

"Those shapes are the Unknown," Mewtwo explained. "They are ancient and mysterious Pokemon that are shaped like letters. They also possess psychic power and can alter reality." He suddenly tensed. "They're watching us. I can sense their curiosity. I think they're about to show themselves."

Suddenly the hieroglyphics rippled across the walls and then peeled off the surface, taking on a more solid and larger shape. Renamon watched as dozens of Unknown appeared and circled around her and Mewtwo. There were so many!

"They were the writing on the wall this whole time," Renamon exclaimed.

The Unknown continued to circle around them, some moving in closer towards Renamon.

"They seem especially curious about you," Mewtwo said. "They know you're not a Pokemon."

Suddenly the Unknown began swirling faster. Renamon staggered backwards, surprised by the sudden action. Mewtwo caught her, steadying her.

"What's happening," she asked. "What are they doing?"

"I don't know," Mewtwo replied. "I can feel an immense surge of psychic energy emanating from them!"

The very air thrummed and rippled. Renamon wavered, her mind fogging. She collapsed against Mewtwo, unable to think straight.

"M-Mewtwo," she said. "Something's...not right..."

Mewtwo held her close, feeling the overwhelming psychic surge of the Unknown. Then everything went dark...

Back at the campsite, Gatomon stirred and woke up from her nap, noticing the sun was setting. She sat up and noticed Leomon and BlackTigramon sitting nearby. She frowned as she noticed Renamon and Mewtwo were nowhere in sight.

"Hey, where are the two lovebirds," she asked.

"They went off to look around the town," Leomon explained. "Though I thought they would have been back by now."

"Perhaps they wanted some time alone," BlackTigramon suggested.

"Hm, probably," Gatomon said. "Still, I don't why, but I feel like something's wrong."

"Should we go and look for them," Leomon asked.

Gatomon thought it over but then shook her head. "Nah. They're probably alright. I'm probably just being paranoid."

She settled back down, blissfully unaware of just how right her bad feeling was.

End of Chapter Eighteen...


	19. Chapter 19

Till There Was You

Chapter Nineteen

"Now, listen carefully, because I'm not going to repeat myself," Lynxmon said.

Crouching on the ground before her, Jessie, James and Meowth waited for the Feline Digimon to elaborate. Behind them, the imposing figure of Pantheramon stood, watching them and ensuring they didn't try anything.

"We're looking for a Dragon Type Pokemon," Lynxmon explained. "It doesn't matter which one so long as it's a Dragon."

"What do you need a Dragon Pokemon for," Jessie asked.

"That is none of your concern, human," Pantheramon growled, causing them to flinch. "All you need to do is tell us where we can find one."

"I don't suppose either of you have one," Lynxmon asked.

"Um, I'm afraid we don't," James said. "Dragon Pokemon are rare and among some of the strongest Pokemon around. We've never been lucky enough to get our hands on one."

Pantheramon glanced down at Meowth. "I highly doubt you're a Dragon."

"Not me," Meowth said. "But I know where you can find one."

"Go on," Lynxmon prompted.

"There's this Pokemon trainer named Cynthia," Meowth explained. "She's the Pokemon League Champion, the strongest trainer in this region. And it just so happens she has a Garchomp, which happens to be a Dragon Pokemon."

"You don't say," Lynxmon said. "And where can we find her?"

"Well, she'd either be at the Pokemon League or traveling around the Sinnoh Region," Meowth replied.

"So you don't know for certain," Pantheramon snarled. "You three are completely useless! I should end your miserable lives here and now!"

"Would you settle down," Lynxmon yelled. "We're not going to settle anything by hacking them to pieces!" She turned her attention back to Team Rocket, her eyes narrowing. "Think carefully. Have you heard anything regarding this Cynthia's where abouts?"

They remained silent, trying to remember any details they had heard recently regarding Cynthia. With the threat of death hanging over their heads, they knew they had to come up with something and fast.

"Wait, I just remembered something," Jessie spoke up. "I heard that Cynthia is going to be in Celestic Town."

"Celestic Town," Lynxmon said. "That's where those orbs were kept. Why would she go there?"

"She has an interest in the legends regarding Palkia and Dialga," Jessie said. "No doubt she's there to study them."

Pantheramon and Lynxmon moved off to the side to discuss what they had heard, leaving Team Rocket to themselves.

"Is Cynthia really in Celestic Town," James whispered to Jessie.

"Not really," Jessie replied. "I just made that up. But by the time they find that out, we'll be miles away from here."

"Good plan, Jessie," Meowth spoke up. "Oh, here they come."

They turned their attention back to the two Digimon.

"Alright, we're heading to Celestic Town," Lynxmon said.

"Great," Jessie said. "Well, we'll just be on our way then. Good luck with whatever it is you're doing."

Pantheramon glared at her. "You three are coming with us."

"What," James said.

"You heard me," Pantheramon replied. "You three are going to guide us to this Celestic Town and point out Cynthia to us when we arrive."

"B-But," Jessie protested.

"It's either that, or you die," Lynxmon pronounced. "Your choice."

"Well, in that case," James said. "Shall we get going?"

Lynxmon tied Team Rocket up to prevent them from escaping. With them secured, the two Digimon forced them to march.

"It could be days before we reach Celestic Town on foot," Jessie said.

"Then I suggest you save your breath for walking," Pantheramon said.

They moved on, Team Rocket scared out of their minds. They knew the moment they arrived and there was no Cynthia, then Pantheramon would kill them for sure.

"What are we going to, Jessie," James whispered.

"I don't know," she replied. "It's going to take a miracle to get us out of this."

 _Solaceon Town/Ruins..._

Mewtwo was the first to awaken. His eyes opened and for a moment he thought he had gone blind. Then he remembered where he was: The Solaceon Ruins. He had come here with Renamon to see the Unknown. The Unknown had then attacked him and Renamon, and then...What had happened after that? Everything was a blur from there.

He sat up and then created a glowing orb to light the area up. He gazed around, seeing no sign of the Unknown. He spotted Renamon lying nearby. He stood up and went over to her.

"Renamon? Are you alright," he said, shaking her gently.

Renamon stirred and sat up, moaning and rubbing her head. "I...think so. What happened? I don't remember anything after the Unknown...Wait! Where are they?"

"They're gone," Mewtwo said. "I can't sense their presence anymore."

"What did they do to us," Renamon asked, getting to her feet. "Why did they attack?"

"I don't think they attacked us," Mewtwo speculated. "Considering we have no injuries and appear to be alright. Still, if that wasn't an attack, then what was it?"

"I'm amazed they overpowered you," Renamon said. "Your psychic powers are the strongest I've ever seen."

"I appreciate the compliment," Mewtwo said. "But considering the vast number of Unknown that assailed us, even that was too much for me to repel. At any rate, I think we should get out of here."

"No arguments here," Renamon said. "I imagine the others are wondering where we are."

They exited the ruins, leaving behind it's mysterious inhabitants.

A few moments later they returned to the campsite outside of town and were surprised to see their three Digimon companions were gone.

"That's strange," Renamon said. "Where did they go?"

Mewtwo glanced around, wondering the same thing. Where had their friends gone? Exploring? Surely they wouldn't have just left without leaving a message at least. He looked up into the sky. Well, it was only early afternoon, so they would probably...Mewtwo started!

"Renamon," he said. "When we arrived at Solaceon Town, it was evening time, right?"

"Yes, it was," Renamon replied. "But what does..." She fell silent as she suddenly realized what he was implying. She, too, glanced upward. "Wait a minute! How can it be early when it was evening when we entered the ruins?"

"Perhaps we were out longer than I suspected," Mewtwo surmised. "And if that's the case, then maybe our friends are out looking for us."

"There you are!"

Mewtwo and Renamon turned to see Gatomon, Leomon, and BlackTigramon heading towards them. Gatomon halted in front of Renamon, relief evident on her face.

"Where have you two been," she asked. "We were worried sick about you."

"We were at the Solaceon Ruins," Mewtwo explained.

"While we were there, we were attacked by some Pokemon called the Unknown," Renamon added. "They knocked us out. We just came to a little while ago. Sorry we worried you. We only just realized we've been unconscious all night..."

"All night," Leomon interrupted. "You two were gone longer than just one night. You've been missing for three days."

 _The Digital World-Myotismon's Keep..._

Emperor Leomon approached the foreboding gates. Just past them was the dark fortress belonging to the vampire king, Myotismon. Though Myotismon was just an Ultimate level Digimon, Emperor Leomon had a healthy respect for the undead Digimon and they had kept to their own territories. He was also aware that Myotismon could also Digivolve into the powerful Mega Level form, VenomMyotismon. Therefore, he would attempt to bargain with Myotismon for the Black Digi Pearl. Still, he was prepared to battle for it if need be.

Halting before the gates, he watched as the two giant Devidramon standing at the gate stirred. They growled at Emperor Leomon, approaching him aggressively. The Lion Digimon met their approach with no hesitation. Raising a claw, it began glowing with energy.

"SOVEREIGN FIST," he shouted.

A massive orb of energy shot forth and slammed into one of the Devidramon, destroying it in a flash. The second Devidramon faltered, a little hesitant to attack after witnessing it's companion's demise.

"Really, now, was that necessary?"

Emperor Leomon looked up to see a hooded and cloaked Digimon wielding a scythe floating just above him. Icy blue eyes stared down at the Lion Digimon.

"Phantomon," he greeted. "Your guards should know better to attack an unknown opponent."

"They're just doing their job," Phantomon replied, floating down further until he was level with Emperor Leomon. "But that aside, what brings the Beast King to my master's humble abode?"

"I've come to speak to your master," Emperor Leomon said. "Is he in?"

"He's inside right now," Phantomon said. The gates opened and he gestured towards the castle. "If you'll follow me."

The Lion Digimon followed Phantomon, leaving the remaining Devidramon at the gate, greatly relieved it had survived.

Inside, the castle was dark, save for a few candles and torches. Cobwebs hung in the corners of the ceilings and a chill hung in the air. Emperor Leomon knew it was an unnatural chill, a chill that denoted the presence of supernatural forces. And the strongest source of that chill was further inside. Phantomon led him through several rooms and soon arrived at the master chamber. Resting in the center of the chamber was a large coffin. Emperor Leomon knew just what was inside.

"Master," Phantomon addressed the coffin. "You have a visitor."

The lid creaked open and Emperor Leomon saw a hand pushing it. Once the lid was out of the way, the occupant sat up. The Undead King of the Digital World stood up and stepped out of the coffin. He strode toward Emperor Leomon, never once making a sound.

"Well, well, Emperor Leomon," he greeted. "It's been a long time."

"Good to see you again, Myotismon," Emperor Leomon replied. "Forgive me for dropping by unexpectedly, but there is a matter I wish to discuss with you."

"Of course," Myotismon said. "Shall we adjourn to my study?"

"I'll cut right to the point," Emperor Leomon said, taking a seat in the study. "I am in need of a particular item. One that you currently possess. The Black Digi Pearl."

"Hm. The Black Digi Pearl," Myotismon mused, swirling a glass of wine. "A very rare item, hard to come by. I went to a lot of trouble to acquire it. Might I inquire what you want with it?"

"Lets just say it's vital to my plans," Emperor Leomon said.

"Hmph," Myotismon smirked. "You're not fooling me, Emperor Leomon. I know full well what your plans are. I've heard you've been seeking a way to penetrate the barriers between our world and the human world. Your portals haven't exactly gone unnoticed. Were you planning to share this information with me? Or with the rest of the Sovereign Council? I doubt they would be happy to learn of this."

"I could care less what they think," Emperor Leomon said. "They're content to rule their own domains. None of them are ambitious enough for what I have in mind."

Myotismon laughed harshly. "So you think. You always were rather arrogant, old friend. You really think none of the others would jump at the chance to conquer another world? Or, is it because you don't want to share the spoils?"

Emperor Leomon leaped from his chair and stormed over towards Myotismon. One massive paw swiped the wine glass out of his hand as the Lion Digimon glared at the Vampire.

"I was the only one to seek the human world, Myotismon," he growled. "I sought out every scrap of information, I implemented the plans needed to achieve my goals. Therefore the rights of conquering the human world are mine alone. The Digi Pearl is vital to my plans and I mean to have it." He leaned in closer, bringing his face just a few inches from Myotismon. "Even if I have to pry it from your lifeless hands."

The Vampire's face took on a harsh glare. "Take care, Emperor Leomon. You might be able to push your minions around, but not me. I do not fear you." Then he smiled. "But if you want the pearl so badly, then you can have it."

He snapped his fingers and a Bakemon appeared, bearing a small box. Myotismon took the box and opened it, revealing a perfect pearl, black as night. He handed it to Emperor Leomon.

"Consider it a token of our past camaraderie," Myotismon said. "May it aid you in your conquest of the human world."

"How generous," Emperor Leomon said, suspicion evident in his voice. "Why give this to me just like that? What's the catch?"

"No catch," Myotismon said. "Personally, I don't care that much for trinkets. After all, worldly possessions mean little to the undead. And as I said, a token of our past alliance."

Emperor Leomon still looked unconvinced, but he pocketed the pearl nonetheless. "My thanks, Myotismon. Since you were gracious enough to give this to me, I invite you to join me in this campaign."

"I think I'll pass," Myotismon replied. "I am quite content with my own territory. But I feel compelled to warn you, Emperor Leomon, the other members of the council might not be as amicable about this as I am. Especially, _Him._ "

"I'll take my chances," Emperor Leomon said. "Farewell, Myotismon."

He turned and exited the study. After he was gone, Myotismon turned to a computer on his desk. Switching it on, he didn't have long to wait before the person on the other end answered.

" _Did he take the pearl?"_

"Oh, he took it alright," Myotismon replied. "Though he was rather suspicious."

" _That's to be expected. Still, at least things can move forward now."_

"What I don't understand is why you shared this information with me," Myotismon said. "What do you have to gain from this?"

" _If things proceed as I think they will, then Emperor Leomon will end up destroying himself. And I say good riddance. He has become obsessed with his conquest of the human world that he's not thinking sensibly anymore. Frankly, I fear for my well-being, as well as that of a friend of mine. Besides, he is also acting against the Council, is he not? I felt it best to report it to you."_

Hm, a fair point," Myotismon conceded. "Very well then, keep me informed of what happens."

He switched the computer off and poured a new glass of wine. He wandered over to the window and gazed out over the dark land he called his domain. He spotted Emperor Leomon exiting through the gates and beginning his trip back to his own realm. Myotismon watched him leave and raised his glass in a mock salute.

"Farewell, old friend," he said. "I doubt we will meet again."

End of Chapter Nineteen...


	20. Chapter 20

Till There Was You

Chapter Twenty

 _Solaceon Town..._

"Three days," Renamon exclaimed. "You're telling me we were in those ruins for three days?"

"Looks that way," Gatomon replied. "Just what exactly happened in there?"

"Unfortunately, we don't know," Mewtwo said. "The Unknown did something. We both lost consciousness and then...everything is a blank until we woke up." He gazed back in the direction of the ruins. "I just don't understand why the Unknown attacked us. Or rather knocked us out."

"I guess it doesn't matter," Renamon said. "The important thing is we're both awake and alright. Though I'm not going anywhere near those ruins again."

"In that case," Leomon said. "Shall we be on our way?"

"Yes, we should get moving," Mewtwo said. "It shouldn't take long for me to fly us to Hearthome City. Lets just hope our enemies haven't gotten a head start on us."

 _Celestic Town..._

"Well, here we are," Jessie said, indicating the town before them. "Celestic City."

"Yeah, great," Lynxmon said. "Now, find Cynthia. We're on a tight schedule and don't forget, your lives are on the line."

James swallowed nervously. "R-Right. Well, lets...find Cynthia."

Team Rocket began glancing around the area, they're minds racing frantically.

"What are we going to do," James whispered.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Jessie replied.

"I say we just run for it," Meowth suggested.

"They'd catch us in a heartbeat," Jessie said. "And even if we split up, two of us would definitely get killed."

"There has to be something we can do," James said. "Maybe we should..." He fell silent, his eyes widening in surprise. "I don't believe it! There she is! It's Cynthia!"

"Quit fooling around, James," Jessie said.

"I'm serious," James said. "Over there! See?"

Jessie looked in the direction he indicated and gasped. Sure enough, there she was: Cynthia, the Sinnoh Region Pokemon League Champion!

"I...I don't believe it," Jessie whispered. "She really is here."

"Hey, morons," Lynxmon yelled. "Quit messing around!"

"That's her right over there," James said, indicating Cynthia.

Pantheramon stalked forward, eyeing the human woman. She was tall, with long blonde hair and dressed in black. She carried herself with confidence.

"You're certain that's her," he asked. "If you're lying to us..."

"I swear that's her," James persisted.

Pantheramon turned his attention back to Cynthia. "That remains to be seen. Lynxmon, keep an eye on these two while I go and confirm whether that is Cynthia or not."

Lynxmon nodded. Pantheramon made his way over towards Cynthia. Other humans stared in surprise at the ferocious looking Digimon, some pointing and shouting. He ignored them, his attention fixed solely on Cynthia.

Cynthia looked up at the commotion. Glancing around, she saw the cause: A large panther-like creature in armor was heading her way. A Pokemon? No, this couldn't be a Pokemon. The creature stopped and stood before her, it's golden eyes fixed on her.

"Are you Cynthia," it asked.

"Who wants to know," she replied, slightly surprised it could speak.

"I am Pantheramon," he said. "I heard you possess a Dragon Pokemon."

"A lot of trainers have Dragon Pokemon," Cynthia said.

"You were the closest and most convenient trainer we could find," he said. "Bring forth your Dragon."

"And why should I," Cynthia asked.

"If you don't," Pantheramon said, drawing his sword. "I will start killing the people in this town."

"Why do you want my Dragon Pokemon so much," Cynthia asked.

"All I require is some DNA from it," Pantheramon replied.

"For what reason," Cynthia asked.

"That is none of your concern," Pantheramon snapped. "Now, call it out! Or these people will suffer!"

Cynthia reached for a Pokeball. "Fine. You want to see it that badly? Then you will. Garchomp, I choose you!"

She tossed the Pokeball. A red light emerged from within and took shape. A large shark-like Dragon Pokemon appeared. It glared at Pantheramon, it's clawed feet scuffing the ground. Pantheramon had to admit it was a fearsome looking creature.

"Excellent," Pantheramon said. "Now I just need some of it's DNA."

"You won't get it so easily," Cynthia said. "Garchomp, Dragon Claw!"

Garchomp charged at Pantheramon with amazing speed. The Panther Digimon just barely managed to bring his sword up to deflect the attack. Garchomp's claw slammed into the blade, sending Pantheramon sliding backwards. Recovering, he retaliated and swiped his weapon at the Dragon. Garchomp moved fast, dodging the blade.

"Hey, Pantheramon, try not to go overboard," Lynxmon yelled. "We just need it's DNA!"

While Lynxmon watched the battle, Team Rocket decided now was the time to make good on their escape.

"I have an idea," James said, indicating the Pokeball containing Wheezing. "I'll call out Wheezing and have it use Smog. Then, we slip away while Lynxmon is temporarily blinded."

"Good idea," Jessie said.

Carefully, James grabbed the Pokeball and called out Wheezing. Lynxmon whirled around just in time to see the Poison Pokemon floating in the air before her. Before she could react, a blast of thick smoke shot out. Lynxmon coughed and gasped, her eyes stinging. After a moment, the smog began to clear up. Rubbing her eyes, Lynxmon focused her vision and saw that Team Rocket was nowhere in sight.

"Those (cough) sneaky humans," she growled. "Ah, forget 'em."

She turned her attention back to the battle at hand. Both Pantheramon and Garchomp were holding their own against each other. The Dragon Pokemon was incredibly strong and fast. Still, Lynxmon knew Pantheramon was holding back, not wanting to destroy the Pokemon until it's DNA had been harvested. But at the rate the battle was going, they were getting nowhere. Time to do something...

Garchomp swung it's tail around and caught Pantheramon. The Digimon staggered back. He struggled to keep his mounting anger in check. They needed this Pokemon alive long enough to get it's DNA. Though at the moment, he was ready to just end this battle and retrieve the sample from the Pokemon's body. Suddenly, he noticed a tan blur. Lynxmon jumped and landed right on top of Garchomp's head. Pulling a syringe from her pouch, she jabbed the needle into Garchomp's neck. The Dragon Pokemon snarled and flailed about, trying to dislodge the Feline Digimon. Lynxmon withdrew the syringe and jumped clear of Garchomp.

"Got it," she said. "Lets go!"

Pantheramon sheathed his sword and followed after his ally. Garchomp bellowed in anger and charged after them.

"What happened to the two humans," Pantheramon asked.

"Never mind them," Lynxmon replied. "We have what we need!" She glanced back over her shoulder to see Garchomp hard on their heels. "Persistent Pokemon, isn't it?"

She pulled out her communicator and signaled IceLeopardmon. Within seconds, a portal opened up and both Digimon dashed through it. The portal closed just as Garchomp arrived. The Dragon Pokemon growled in confusion and frustration.

"It's alright, Garchomp," Cynthia said, joining her Pokemon. "They're gone now."

She stared at the spot where the portal had been just a moment ago. Whatever those two creatures were, it was clear to Cynthia that they weren't Pokemon or even from this world. Why had they come here? What were they after? She suddenly had a bad feeling.

 _Eterna City..._

Elsewhere, Mewtwo and his Digimon companions had just arrived at their destination. They touched down just outside of the town, staying among the trees. In the distance, Mount Coronet loomed. And at the top, rested Spear Pillar. Mewtwo stood staring up at the mountain, knowing full well what awaited them.

"It's kind of ominous, isn't it," Renamon said, joining him and gazing at the mountain.

Mewtwo nodded. "I feel the moment we set foot on that mountain we're going to be in for the fight of our lives."

"With Palkia and Dialga or Emperor Leomon," Renamon asked.

"One, or the other," Mewtwo replied. "Who knows what's happened with our enemies over the last few days? All I know is, I have a very bad feeling."

Renamon shivered. "That makes two of us. When do we head up there?"

"In the morning," Mewtwo said. "I think we should get a good night's rest. We'll need all our strength for the possibility of battle tomorrow."

"No matter what awaits us, I'm with you all the way," Renamon said, wrapping her arm around him.

Mewtwo smiled, holding her close, savoring the moment, despite the foreboding feeling of tomorrow.

Just a few feet a way, Gatomon, Leomon and BlackTigramon had set up camp and had a fire going. Gatomon watched Mewtwo and Renamon, as the two lovers shared a moment together. Like them, though, she couldn't help but stare up at Mount Coronet, the peak tipped in orange as the sun set.

"So, tomorrow we head to the top and summon the dragons," BlackTigramon commented.

"I don't mind admitting I'm a little scared," Gatomon said. "The thought of tangling with two powerful dragons is terrifying."

"And yet we must if we are to stop my father," Leomon said.

"You guys don't have to go up there with us," Renamon said, as she and Mewtwo joined them. "There's no point in all of us being put in harm's way."

"Hey, c'mon, I might be scared, but I'm not chickening out," Gatomon said.

"I have no intention of staying behind while you three risk your lives," Leomon said. "I intend to see this through to the end."

"And you, BlackTigramon," Mewtwo asked.

"If it means stopping Emperor Leomon, then I will face these dragons as well," BlackTigramon replied.

"Then it's unanimous," Mewtwo said. "We'll all go. Besides, we won't be alone up there. The Mirage Pokemon will also be there as well."

"Lets just hope it will be enough," Renamon said.

 _The Digital World..._

"Here it is," Lynxmon said, presenting the syringe to IceLeopardmon. "One batch of Dragon Pokemon DNA."

"Excellent," IceLeopardmon said.

Behind the them, the door to the lab opened. All present turned as Emperor Leomon stepped inside.

"Here it is, IceLeopardmon," he said, handing him the Black Digi Pearl. "I trust we were successful in obtaining the DNA?"

"Right here, sire," IceLeopardmon said, indicating the syringe.

"Then begin the program, and get the Black Chains ready," Emperor Leomon said. "The moment it's ready, we head for the human world. And this time, I'm coming along to personally oversee this."

"Yes, sire," IceLeopardmon replied.

Emperor Leomon turned and exited the lab, Pantheramon following him. After they were gone, IceLeopardmon turned to his computer and began to alter the Black Chains to affect the two Dragon Pokemon.

"So, this it," Lynxmon said, perching on the edge of the table. "Once these chains are complete, we'll have control of Palkia and Dialga and the human world will be ours for the taking."

"You mean Emperor Leomon's for the taking," IceLeopardmon corrected.

"Right, how could I forget," Lynxmon said, frowning. "Hey, do you mind if I tell you something, IceLeopardmon? Just between us?"

"Sure," he said, turning to her. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't want anything to do with the human world," she said. "In fact...I don't want anything to do with this invasion at all. Do you know I risked my life several times and what do I have to show for it? Ultimately it's Emperor Leomon who gets everything. And I'm sick of it. I'm sick of doing everything and being treated like a mere lackey!"

"I understand," IceLeopardmon replied. "Frankly, I feel the same way. This mad ambition of his will get us all killed. We're dealing with forces we don't understand. The way I see it, we have no place in the human world."

"So what do we do," Lynxmon asked.

"As it is, I have a plan," he said. "The thing is, it would mean defying Emperor Leomon. I trust that's not a problem?"

Lynxmon smiled. "What's the plan?"

End of Chapter Twenty...


	21. Chapter 21

Till There Was You

Chapter Twenty-Two

 _Mount Coronet..._

The sun had risen, and it promised to be a beautiful day. However, the beauty was lost on the small group gathered at the base of the mountain. Mewtwo, Renamon, Gatomon, Leomon and BlackTigramon stood at the start of the path that would lead to the very top of Mount Coronet where Spear Pillar resided. And once there, they would meet the two Legendary Dragons.

"So, this is it," Gatomon said, breaking the heavy silence. "One way or the other, once we reach the top, we either succeed in our mission, or get annihilated." She chuckled nervously. "But, hey, no pressure, right?"

"You don't have to go up there if you don't want to, Gatomon," Renamon said.

"Of course I don't want to go up there," Gatomon said. "But I'm not bailing on you. Now lets get up there and get this over with."

"Agreed," Mewtwo said. "I'm ready to get this done, as well."

Without another word, they started up the path.

An hour later, they arrived. The path expanded into a wider area lined with stone columns. Just up ahead, they saw the ruins of Spear Pillar. Upon entering the ruins, they came upon a vast open area with a pedestal sitting in the middle of the floor. On the pedestal were two circular indentations.

"Well, here we are," Renamon said. She shivered slightly. The air felt heavy and an ominous feeling hung over them. "Shall we set the orbs on the pedestal?"

"Not yet," Mewtwo said. "We need to wait for the Mirage Pokemon to arrive. Personally I'll feel better with them here to help us if the worst should happen."

They spread out to look around while waiting for the three Legendary Pokemon to show up. Leomon studied the stone alter, wondering how many times it had been used to summon Palkia and Dialga. He knew from Mewtwo that one person had succeeded in that venture. A man named Cyrus had tried to use Palkia and Dialga to create a world of his own making. It had resulted in him disappearing into a dimensional rift, never to be seen again. And now, his father had attempted to harness the powers of the two dragons for his own purposes. Leomon shook his head. What possessed people to bring about such catastrophic events just to satisfy their own selfish needs? Well, no matter what, he wouldn't let his father succeed.

"They're here," Mewtwo announced.

Leomon turned around and saw three small Pokemon floating in the air. This was his first time actually seeing them, having only heard of them.

"They're smaller than I was expecting," BlackTigramon commented.

"They maybe small, but they're powerful Psychic Types," Renamon spoke up. She turned her attention to the three Pokemon and smiled. "Hello, again."

 _Hello, Renamon,_ Azelf spoke. _You no longer seem conflicted. It seems you came to terms with your feelings._

"I did," Renamon replied. "But right now we have a big problem to deal with."

 _Yes. The invasion,_ Uxie said. It turned to glance at Leomon. _The one called Emperor Leomon seeks to take this world by force. However, he fails to realize exactly what he's up against. There are many powerful Pokemon that reside in this world, some even greater than Palkia and Dialga._

"Seriously," Gatomon asked. "There are Pokemon stronger than Palkia and Dialga?"

"Apparently so," Renamon said.

"Uxie, dangerous as it is, we may have to call upon the two dragons," Mewtwo said. "Perhaps with their help, we can close the gates between this world and the Digital World, thus preventing the invasion."

 _If that does work, then your Digimon companions will be trapped here forever,_ Mesprit pointed out.

"We had thought to send them back first," Mewtwo said. "With the exception of Renamon, that is. Gatomon, Leomon and BlackTigramon would return."

"Um, actually," Gatomon spoke up. "I've been thinking and...well, I think I'd like to stay here, too."

"You do," Renamon asked.

"Well, now that I know Leomon's safe, I wouldn't mind staying here," Gatomon replied. "To be honest, like you, Renamon, I'm tired of having to struggle to survive." She turned to Leomon. "I hope that's not a problem."

"Not at all, Gatomon," Leomon replied. "If that is what you want, then so be it. I, however, must return to the Digital World. Even with the portals sealed, I must put an end to my father's reign of terror."

"And I intend to be there and help you," BlackTigramon said.

"It seems that Leomon and BlackTigramon will be returning then," Mewtwo said.

 _Very well,_ Uxie said. _Then let us commence the summoning. Place the orbs on the pedestal._

Renamon opened the satchel and removed the Adamant and Lustrous orbs. She handed one to Mewtwo and the two of them approached the alter. They stood there a moment, their hearts pounding with fear. Finally, they set the orbs in place and then stepped back. For a moment, nothing happened, then the orbs flashed and began glowing. Everyone staggered as the area began shaking. The very air began thrumming with power and dark clouds gathered overhead. Energy crackled, causing everyone's fur to stand on end. Suddenly, two shafts of light appeared: one light-purple, the other blue. The lights steadily began to take shape and then solidified, revealing the massive forms of Palkia and Dialga!

 _The Digital World..._

Emperor Leomon entered IceLeopardmon's lab.

"Is it ready," he asked.

"I just finished it, sire," IceLeopardmon replied. He held out a pair of black chains and handed them to his master.

"Excellent," Emperor Leomon said, admiring the chains. "Now all that remains is to capture the two dragons." 

"I have been monitoring the human world and I've just detected a massive surge of energy," IceLeopardmon said. "Two of them, to be precise. I think it might be Palkia and Dialga."

"Perfect," Emperor Leomon said. "Lock onto the area where the energy is emanating and open a portal. I'm going dragon hunting."

"At once, sire," IceLeopardmon said, typing away on his computer.

"Pantheramon, prepare our forces," Emperor Leomon said. "The moment I have the dragons under my control, I will have them open a gateway large enough to move my army through."

"Yes, my liege," Pantheramon replied, rushing off to carry out his leader's orders.

"The portal is ready, sire," IceLeopardmon said, opening the portal.

"Be ready to move out," Emperor Leomon ordered. "This shouldn't take long."

With the black chains in hand, Emperor Leomon stepped through the portal. After he was gone, Lynxmon glanced at IceLeopardmon.

"You know, I almost wish I was going to be there to see the look on his face," she said.

IceLeopardmon smirked. "So do I."

 _Spear Pillar..._

Mewtwo and his Digimon companions stood in awe before the two mighty dragons.

"Whoa," Gatomon whispered.

"So, this is Palkia and Dialga," Leomon said.

Mewtwo took a cautious step towards the two dragons and faced them. He had always thought himself powerful, but now, standing before these two Pokemon, he felt somewhat insignificant. Still, at least they hadn't attacked him or his friends right away. Steeling himself, he addressed them.

"Palkia, Dialga," he said. "Welcome. I'm sure you're wondering why you have been summoned. There is another realm, known as the Digital World. A being known as Emperor Leomon is attempting to enter our world and conquer it." He indicated his friends. "These four are Digimon from the Digital World. They are enemies of Emperor Leomon and arrived her because of the portals he created. We called you here to see about sealing the Digital World and preventing the invasion. Renamon and Gatomon wish to remain here, but Leomon and BlackTigramon want to return to their own world. Can you help us?"

Both dragons growled and roared, causing the ground to tremble.

"What did they say," Renamon asked.

"It's not good," Mewtwo replied. "They said they can close off the gateway between the two worlds."

"Well, isn't that what we wanted," Gatomon asked.

"The problem is, they say that none of you belong in this world and that they intend to send you back first and then close off the gateway," Mewtwo said.

"What," Renamon exclaimed. "Just what gives them the right to deny us the chance to stay here?" She turned to glare at the two dragons. "I have no intention of returning to the Digital World! I'm not leaving Mewtwo!"

Palkia roared, causing them to stagger.

"I don't think it appreciated the attitude," Gatomon said.

"Well, I don't appreciate having to leave behind someone I care about," Renamon replied. "They have no right to do that!"

"I agree," Leomon spoke up. "I see no reason why you and Gatomon can't stay here."

The two dragons roared again, and there was no denying the anger tones.

"I don't care what you say," Mewtwo countered, anger evident in his voice. "I will not let you send Renamon away! I will fight you if necessary!"

Everyone tensed as Palkia and Dialga stomped forward.

"So much for peaceful negotiations," Gatomon said.

Suddenly, everyone halted as a portal opened up on a ledge just above them. As they watched, a tall figure emerged from the portal.

"Emperor Leomon," BlackTigramon hissed.

Emperor Leomon gazed around, staring at the two dragons towering over Mewtwo and the others. Despite himself, he couldn't help but admire them.

"Magnificent," he said. Then he turned his attention to the group down below. "Leomon. So good to see you, son. And the traitor, BlackTigramon."

"I was never truly your servant," BlackTigramon snarled. "You twisted my mind and made me your puppet!"

"Irrelevant," Emperor Leomon replied. He glanced at Renamon and Gatomon. "We've never met, but I know you two: Renamon and Gatomon. You two had the ''courtesy'' to test my portals for me." His red eyes fell upon Mewtwo. "And you. You're Mewtwo. I've been hearing quite a lot about you. I'm looking forward to destroying each and everyone of you."

"You shouldn't have even bothered coming here, father," Leomon said. "You have no chance of conquering this world."

"Oh, I beg to differ, Leomon," Emperor Leomon said. "I intend to conquer this world and these two will help me accomplish it."

"They'll never help you," Mewtwo said. "You have no way to control them!"

Emperor Leomon smiled coldly. "Now that's where you're wrong, my friend."

Moving fast, Emperor Leomon whipped out the black chains. Whirling them around, he tossed them at Palkia and Dialga. The chains wrapped around the two dragons, ensnaring them. Black bolts of energy flashed as the chains tightened around them. Palkia and Dialga roared and shrieked, thrashing as the chains dug in. After a moment, they fell silent and stopped thrashing. Then their eyes flared bright red.

"What did you do to them," Renamon demanded.

"They are now under my control," Emperor Leomon said. "The Black Chains are an invention of my own design. With them, I have total control over Palkia and Dialga. Allow me to demonstrate. Palkia, Dialga, attack them!"

The two dragons roared and advanced upon Mewtwo and his Digimon companions.

"Renamon, Gatomon, Leomon," Mewtwo said. "You'd better Digivolve to your Ultimate Levels!"

Renamon nodded. Considering how powerful Palkia and Dialga were, they were going to need all the firepower they could get. In an instant, Taomon, Angewomon and SaberLeomon appeared, ready for battle. Mewtwo also transformed, changing into his X Mega form. Transformed and ready to fight, they met the charging dragons head-on.

Up on the ledge, Emperor Leomon watched as the battle commenced, a satisfied smile on his face. He was going to enjoy watching his enemies die. Whats more, he was also anxious to see just how powerful Palkia and Dialga were. Maybe he could conquer this world with them.

 _Stop this!_

Emperor Leomon looked up, surprised by the disembodied voice. Hovering in the air before him were the three Mirage Pokemon.

 _You must stop! You are dealing with forces you do not understand!_

"Ah, the lake dwelling Pokemon," Emperor Leomon said. "I read all about you. If I'm not mistaken, you have some ties with Palkia and Dialga."

 _Are you not listening? This has to stop! If Palkia and Dialga get out of control, their powers could destroy everything!_

They won't get out of control," Emperor Leomon said. "They are now under my control. They will be the key to my conquest."

 _You are a fool! Others have tried to gain control of Palkia and Dialga before! And they failed!_

"Enough," Emperor Leomon snarled. "I'm through listening! Begone!"

Following this, Emperor Leomon summoned a shimmering orb of power and hurled it at the Mirage Pokemon. Pooling their energy together, they erected a psychic barrier and blocked the attack. Emperor Leomon hurled another orb and then a second one. The Mirage Pokemon managed to hold off the attacks but started to waver under the relentless assault of the Mega Level Digimon. Finally, the barrier shattered, scattering the three Legendary Pokemon. They fell from the air, crashing to the ground.

"Bothersome pests," Emperor Leomon sneered contemptuously. He turned back to the battle on the ground.

Taomon dodged aside as Palkia's claw slashed downward, leaving large trenches in the ground. Taomon countered with her Talisman Star attack. Palkia reared back, allowing SaberLeomon and BlackTigramon to charge in and tackle the mighty dragon. Palkia staggered backwards but managed to retain it's footing. It raised it's claw, which began glowing. Palkia swiped it's claw, sending a curved arc of energy at it's foes. The three Digimon flew through the air as the attack collided with them. They crashed to the ground, disoriented.

"Are...you two alright," Taomon asked.

"I will be," SaberLeomon replied, shaking his head.

"Heads up, here it comes," BlackTigramon said, hastily climbing to her food.

Palkia was stomping towards them, it's eyes glaring at the three Digimon.

Up in the air, Mewtwo and Angewomon were battling with Dialga.

"Does this thing have a weakness," Angewomon asked.

"It's a Dragon Type as well as a Steel Type," Mewtwo explained. "Fighting, Ground or another Dragon Type would be effective against it."

"If I remember correctly, isn't your current Mega Evolution a Fighting Type," she said.

"Yes, that's true," Mewtwo replied. "But that doesn't guarantee much."

Dialga opened it's mouth and shot out a silver ball of energy. Mewtwo conjured up an orb of psionic energy and shot it at the incoming projectile. Both balls crashed together, creating a massive explosion. Angewomon swooped in closer and launched a volley of Celestial Arrows. The arrows of light hit Dialga, but thanks to it's steel-like hide, it merely shrugged the attack off. Mewtwo attempted an attack of his own and fired off an Aura Sphere. Dialga stumbled as the attack struck but managed to stay standing. The massive dragon then reared back and let out an earth shattering roar. Mewtwo and Angewomon were slammed by a shock-wave ad both crashed to the ground, both reverting back to their previous forms.

"W-What was that," Gatomon asked, her head spinning.

"Dialga's Roar of Time," Mewtwo said, shaking his head to clear it. "It's incredibly powerful and it can turn time backwards. That's why we reverted back."

At that moment, they're other companions crashed to the ground next to them, Taomon and SaberLeomon De-Digivolving.

"Renamon," Mewtwo said, staggering over towards her.

"They're...too strong," Renamon gasped. "How do we stop them?"

"If we could just remove those chains, then they would return to normal," Leomon said.

"Good luck with that," Gatomon said. "By the way, where are Uxie and the others? I haven't seen any sign of them."

"I saw them speaking with Emperor Leomon, but then he attacked them," BlackTigramon said. "I haven't seen them since. No doubt they tried to reason with him."

Mewtwo helped Renamon to her feet and then gazed up at Emperor Leomon. The Lion Digimon stared down at them, a fierce smile on his face.

"Perhaps we should deal with him," Mewtwo suggested. "If he's gone, then maybe his hold over Palkia and Dialga will be broken."

"It won't be easy," Leomon said. "He's a Mega Level Digimon and quite powerful. And considering how much damage we've taken in the fight with Palkia and Dialga, we wouldn't survive against him."

"I think our best bet is to do what Leomon suggested and remove those chains," BlackTigramon spoke up. "The dragons may end up attacking Emperor Leomon and might even destroy him."

Before they could devise a plan, the two dragons approached, ready to resume the battle. Everyone stood ready, prepared to fight to the last, when, surprisingly, Emperor Leomon halted Palkia and Dialga.

"Palkia! Dialga! Cease," he yelled. The two dragons stopped where they were. Emperor Leomon turned his attention to the group below. "Before I let my new servants finish you off, I want you to witness my triumph. Palkia, Dialga, use your powers over Time and Space! Open a door to the Digital World so that my army may enter this world!"

The two dragons roared and then a massive vortex appeared in midair...

In the Digital World, Pantheramon watched as the temporal gate opened up before him and the waiting Feralmon. He turned to his troops.

"Our leader awaits us in the human world! Forward! We march to conquer a new world!"

Pantheramon and his troops moved out, passing through the vortex.

Elsewhere, IceLeopardmon and Lynxmon were in the lab, watching from the computer monitor.

"And so it begins," IceLeopardmon said, standing up. "Come, Lynxmon. We have much to do."

"Right behind you," Lynxmon replied.

Back on Spear Pillar, Mewtwo and his Digimon friends watched as Pantheramon emerged, a vast army of Feralmon right behind them. The army halted just below the ledge, all eyes on their leader.

"Welcome, my loyal servants," Emperor Leomon greeted them. "Our time is at hand! The Human World is ours for the taking!" His gaze shifted to Mewtwo and the Digimon. "And as our first priority: Destroy those who would stand in our way!"

Pantheramon and the Feralmon all turned towards Mewtwo and the Digimon, weapons drawn, and then advanced upon them.

End of Chapter Twenty-One...


	22. Chapter 22

Till There Was You

Chapter Twenty-Two

 _Mount Coronet..._

The Feralmon advanced upon the weary group, Pantheramon leading them, the two dragons right behind them.

"Oh, this just gets better and better," Gatomon said.

"We need to retreat," Leomon said.

"Retreat," BlackTigramon exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"

"No, he's right," Mewtwo said. "We're outnumbered. And we have yet to fully recover from our battle with Palkia and Dialga."

Renamon glanced at the path leading down the mountain. "We'll never make it. They'll overtake us if we run."

"Any chance you can fly us out of here, Mewtwo," Leomon asked.

"I'll try," Mewtwo said.

Mewtwo concentrated and summoned up every bit of psychic energy he had left and surrounded himself and his Digimon companions and then attempted to lift them off the ground. He managed to lift them a few feet off the ground before he lost his hold and they collapsed back to the ground.

"I...can't," Mewtwo gasped. "I'm too weak right now."

They watched as the vast army approached them, ready to rip them apart.

"Well, if we're going to die, I'll go down fighting," Leomon said, readying himself.

"Me, too," BlackTigramon said.

"Renamon," Leomon said. "There's no need for all of us to perish. Take Mewtwo and Gatomon and run. We'll hold them off for as long as we can."

"Forget it," Gatomon said. "I bailed on you once before and I'm not going to do it again!"

"Nor will we," Mewtwo said. "Either we all go or not at all."

Suddenly a blue aura of energy surrounded them and they found themselves lifted up into the air. Glancing around they saw Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf floating next to them.

 _Hold on! We will get you to safety!_

In no time they were flying away from Mount Coronet and the Digimon army.

Emperor Leomon watched the small group fly away.

"Sire, what shall we do," Pantheramon asked. "Shall we pursue them?"

For a moment, Emperor Leomon considered. He could order Palkia and Dialga to go after them and blast them out of the sky. It would be so easy.

"Sire," Pantheramon asked.

"Let them go," he replied. "We'll deal with them later. Right now we have more important matters to deal with. Namely, conquering this world. Prepare to move our forces down the mountain."

"Yes, sir," Pantheramon said.

Emperor Leomon gazed over his army. At last, the time was at hand. With his forces ready and the two dragons at his command, this world would be his. He smirked, recalling his conversation with Myotismon. Let him and the others remain complaisant in the Digital World. He was a conqueror! He...Emperor Leomon frowned as he suddenly noticed something was amiss.

"Pantheramon," he called out. "Where are IceLeopardmon and Lynxmon?"

Pantheramon looked around but saw no sign of his two fellow Generals. "That's strange. I thought they were right behind me. Perhaps they didn't make it through the portal before it closed."

"Impossible," Emperor Leomon said. "Even if they missed the portal, they could open up another one."

"Maybe they felt it necessary to remain behind," Pantheramon suggested.

"That is unacceptable," Emperor Leomon growled. "I ordered all of my fighters to be here for this! Never mind. We'll worry about them later. Right now lets move the army off the mountain."

Pantheramon signaled the Feralmon and they began marching down the mountain path. Emperor Leomon turned to Palkia and Dialga and then leaped on top of Palkia's head.

"Come, my friends," he said. "It's time to bring humanity to it's knees."

The two dragons roared and then took flight, following the advancing army.

 _The Digital World..._

"There. That's the last of it."

Lynxmon watched as the papers burned to ashes. Every note IceLeopardmon had every wrote down went up in smoke, taking with it every bit of information it possessed. The lab's equipment had been destroyed and all that remained was the computer sitting on the desk. Soon it, too, would be reduced to junk.

"I imagine he's probably noticed by now we're not there," Lynxmon said.

"Let him notice," IceLeopardmon replied.

"So what if he comes back," Lynxmon asked.

"He won't," IceLeopardmon assured her. "Once I activate the final program on my computer, Emperor Leomon will be a mere memory."

Lynxmon smiled. "And good riddance, I say. So when do we activate it?"

"Soon enough," IceLeopardmon replied. "As it is, I have a camera following Emperor Leomon and the army. When the time is right, I'll activate the program and we can watch the fireworks from here."

"I can't wait," Lynxmon said. "Too bad he'll never see it coming."

Several miles away from Mount Coronet, Mewtwo and his Digimon companions landed. The Mirage Pokemon hovered in the air, all three casting worried glances over at the mountain in the distance.

"Well, this is just great," Gatomon said. "Not only do we have a huge army advancing from Mount Coronet, but we also have two powerful Dragon Pokemon under the control of Emperor Leomon. How did he even manage to do that?"

"Those chains," BlackTigramon said. "I recognize them. They're the Black Chains. I remember IceLeopardmon talking about them once. They were to be used to enslave Digimon, but it seems Emperor Leomon fine tuned them to take control of Palkia and Dialga."

"Emperor Leomon truly is one vile and despicable Digimon," Mewtwo spoke up. "And he's a fool. If he thinks he can keep a hold over Palkia and Dialga, he's mistaken. Sooner or later they will break free. What's more, it's only a matter of time before others show up."

"Others," Leomon asked.

"Other Legendary Pokemon," Renamon said. "We've already seen the Mirage Pokemon here, and the two Dragons. Then there were the three Legendary Dogs: Entei, Suicune, and Raikou."

"And Mewtwo did mention another one called Giratina," Gatomon said.

"Exactly," Mewtwo said. "With Palkia and Dialga running amok and Emperor Leomon's forces seeking to conquer this world, then it stands to reason some of these Pokemon might appear."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing," BlackTigramon asked.

"That depends," Mewtwo replied. "While they would certainly help us, I'm worried that there will be a massive battle between these opposing forces. And if that happens..."

He fell silent, letting the implication sink in.

"We can't let that happen," Leomon said.

"Our only option is to free Palkia and Dialga," Mewtwo said. "Once they're free of Emperor Leomon's control, they'll turn on him, and more than likely, destroy him."

"And probably send his army back to the Digital World," Renamon said.

"And us, too," Gatomon reminded her.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Mewtwo said.

"First things first," BlackTigramon said. "We're not in any shape to go up against our enemies right now. We need to rest and recover our strength."

"That will take too long," Renamon said. "By now they're probably moving off the mountain even as we speak. The moment they reach the base of the mountain they'll attack the closest human town."

"Even if we recover quickly, it won't do us any good," Mewtwo said. "There are too many enemies to deal with. Not to mention Palkia and Dialga."

"And my father," Leomon said. "Even at our Ultimate Digivolutions, it won't help against him. He's a Mega Level Digimon, and a very powerful one at that."

"Is there anyway for you four to achieve Mega Evolutions," Mewtwo asked.

"It's not so simple," Leomon said. "Digivolution is an unpredictable process. Sometimes it comes naturally, such as when Baby Digimon Digivolve into In-Training Digimon. Often times though, it just happens unexpectedly."

"It's too bad we can't Mega Evolve like you, Mewtwo," Gatomon lamented.

Mewtwo nodded. "If only."

 _Perhaps there is way._

All eyes turned to the three Mirage Pokemon.

"What do you mean," Renamon asked. "Are you saying there is a way for us to Digivolve into Mega Levels?"

 _Perhaps. If you are willing to seek a higher power._

The Mirage Pokemon began glowing and suddenly a crystal flute appeared. The flute floated down and landed in Renamon's hands.

"A flute," she asked, eyeing the object in her hands. "How will this help?"

 _That is the Azure Flute. Return to Spear Pillar and play it at the alter. From there, you will be given the means to speak with Arceus._

"A-Arceus," Mewtwo gasped.

"You mentioned that name before," Renamon said. "You said it created Palkia and Dialga."

"Among others," Mewtwo said. "Legends say that Arceus created all Pokemon. I don't know how much of the legends and stories are true, but, I do know that Arceus is the most powerful Pokemon in existence."

"And we're going to go speak with it," Gatomon said. "I'm not so sure about this. Things didn't quite work out with those two dragons. Who's to say this Arceus will be any better?"

"What other choice do we have," Mewtwo said. "Perhaps Arceus will be more reasonable."

"At any rate, we need to make a decision fast," Renamon said. "Emperor Leomon won't waste anytime in his attack."

"I say we risk it," Leomon said. "If Arceus can help, then lets give it a try."

"I'm with Leomon," BlackTigramon said.

"Oy, here we go again," Gatomon groaned. "Alright, count me in.

Renamon glanced at Mewtwo and both nodded, silently agreeing.

"Very well," Mewtwo spoke up. "Then it's unanimous. Lets head back to Mount Coronet...and hope Arceus will help us."

From his vantage point, Emperor Leomon gazed down at the human civilization. One of his scouts had gone to investigate and now returned.

"Sire, it seems this place is called Celestic Town," the scout reported.

"I recognize this place," Pantheramon spoke up. "This is where Lynxmon and I obtained the Dragon Pokemon DNA. And I fought against the human named Cynthia." He turned to address Emperor Leomon. "This place is far too small a town to begin your campaign here, sire. Might I suggest..."

"No, we will start here," Emperor Leomon interrupted. "Small or large, no place will be spared. Move the Feralmon into the town, Pantheramon."

"Yes, my lord," Pantheramon replied. He cast a wary glance at the two massive dragons standing nearby. "Um, what about them, sire?"

"They will remain here for now," Emperor Leomon said. "I highly doubt we will need they're assistance to conquer this town."

Pantheramon nodded, secretly relieved. Even though the dragons were under his leader's control, they made him nervous. If those two broke free, they would no doubt attack all of them, and Pantheramon feared they would not be able to stop them. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe they had bitten off more than they could chew. Well, no sense dwelling on it. Conquest awaited them.

"Prepare to attack," he shouted at the Feralmon. "And expect resistance! These humans have creatures called Pokemon to aid them! Do not underestimate them! Now, move out!"

The Feralmon growled and began marching towards the unsuspecting town, Pantheramon following them. Emperor Leomon watched, a smile on his face. Truly there was nothing more satisfying than conquest.

Elsewhere, Mewtwo and his Digimon companions had just now returned to Mount Coronet, with a little help from the Mirage Pokemon. The area was quiet with visible signs from the earlier battle against the two dragons.

"No sign of our enemies," Leomon said, scanning the area. "No doubt they have already moved off the mountain."

"And are probably on their way to attack the nearest human town," BlackTigramon said. "If they haven't done so already."

Renamon and Mewtwo approached the alter, the former clutching the Azure Flute.

"I don't mind telling you, I'm a little nervous," Renamon said. "We're about to summon a Pokemon of incredible power, one that's practically a god. What if it decides to attack us?"

"What other choice do we have," Mewtwo replied. "Arceus is our only hope now." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm nervous, too. But I feel Arceus will help us."

Renamon nodded. "I trust you, Mewtwo. Alright, lets get this over with."

They stood at the stone alter and Renamon brought the flute to her lips. She blew a few notes into the instrument, causing a haunting melody to echo throughout the area. For a moment, nothing happened, then there was a rumbling and a piercing cry rent the air. A bright light appeared overhead, causing everyone to shield their eyes. Within the light, they could make out a large, shadowy shape. The light faded and there it was: Arceus!

Everyone stared at the mighty Pokemon Deity. It was white and stood on four legs and a large golden ring adorned the middle of it's body. It floated to the ground and landed lightly. It gazed down at the gathered group. Mewtwo felt his mouth go dry. The mere presence of Arceus was overwhelming, even more so than Palkia and Dialga. For a moment, they stood there, staring at each other, no one saying a word. Then the Mirage Pokemon floated forward and hovered before Arceus. Mewtwo knew that the three were speaking psychically with Arceus, no doubt telling it why they were here. After a moment, Arceus turned it's attention to the waiting group.

 _I have been told that an army of creatures from another world has invaded this world. And their leader has captured Palkia and Dialga. Is this true?_

"It is," Mewtwo spoke up, finding his voice. "The one responsible is called Emperor Leomon. We wish to stop him, but we need your help."

Arceus glanced at the four Digimon with Mewtwo. For a moment, Renamon feared that it would attack them or blame them for what was happening. Then she realized that it was actually assessing them, almost as if it was peering into their very hearts and souls. For all she knew, maybe it was.

 _You seek a new level of power. One that will allow you to defeat this Emperor Leomon. I do not understand the concept of Digivolution, but it seems almost similar to the Mega Evolution process some Pokemon possess._

"Can you help us," Renamon asked. "I know this is not my world, but I don't want any harm to come to it. I want to see Emperor Leomon stopped. We all do."

Arceus nodded.

 _Yes, I know. I can sense this. Very well, I will help you. I can bestow power to help trigger your Mega Digivolutions. But that alone won't be enough. There is the matter of Palkia and Dialga. You will need help against them, as well._

"But how," Leomon asked. "They are powerful Pokemon. Is there anything strong enough to help us fight them?"

 _There is one. The third dragon, the one who dwells within the Distortion Realm._

Suddenly, a massive pool of black energy appeared on the ground before them. Two glowing red eyes peered out from the inky darkness. Then, a giant shadow emerged from the dark portal. The shadow took on a more solid form, revealing a gray and golden colored dragon with six legs and black wings. The dragon stood before them, gazing down on them with red eyes.

"Giratina," Mewtwo gasped.

End of Chapter Twenty-Two...


	23. Chapter 23

Till There Was You

Chapter Twenty-Three

 _Celestic Town..._

The town was in chaos! People ran around, screaming, as Feralmon attacked. Pokemon trainers had called out their strongest Pokemon to combat the threat and various battles had erupted across the town. Among these trainers was Cynthia. The Pokemon Champion of Sinnoh had called out her own Pokemon and was coordinating them to attack the invading Digimon.

"Lucario! Help those people over there," Cynthia ordered. "Milotic, Spiritomb, take out that group of creatures over there! Gastrodon, Glaceon, protect that group of people while they evacuate!" She turned to her remaining Pokemon. "Follow me, Garchomp! Lets see if we can find out who's leading this attack!"

Garchomp growled in agreement and they set off amid the chaos. As they fought their way through the Feralmon, Cynthia thought back to the two cat-like creatures she had encountered several days ago. Could they be connected to this attack?

"So, we meet again, human."

Cynthia and Garchomp halted. Standing before them was Pantheramon, sword drawn.

"You," Cynthia said. "Pantheramon, if I recall. I take it you have something to do with all of this?"

"I am only part of this," Pantheramon replied. "This glorious conquest is being led by my master."

"Master," Cynthia asked. "What master? Just what are you? And why are you attacking innocent people?"

"Why bother explaining," Pantheramon said. "You're about to die."

"We'll see about that," Cynthia said. "Garchomp! Show him no mercy!"

Garchomp roared and then charged at Pantheramon. Claws met blade as both the Pokemon and Digimon attacked each other, neither one holding back.

Elsewhere, Emperor Leomon strolled through the town, reveling in the destruction. Despite the humans' pitiful attempt to fight back, they stood no chance against him or his forces. Very soon this town would fall and then he would move on the next one, and then the next. And should he need additional forces, he could always have Palkia and Dialga open a gate back to the Digital World and summon more Feralmon. Which reminded him, there was still the matter of IceLeopardmon and Lynxmon being absent from the battle. Why had they remained in the Digital World when he had ordered all of his forces into battle? If there was one thing he didn't tolerate it was disobedience. Well, he would deal with them soon enough. Right now, he had a world to conquer.

As he surveyed the area, his instincts alerted him to something. Glancing around, he was surprised to see the Pokemon, Mewtwo. He stood a few feet away, his violet eyes locked with Emperor Leomon's red eyes.

"So, there you are, Mewtwo," he said. "I thought perhaps you would be too frightened to face me."

"I do not fear you," Mewtwo replied. "I am here to stop you."

Emperor Leomon laughed. "My, aren't you bold. Do you mean to fight me by yourself? Where are your allies? Have they abandoned you?"

"Not at all," Mewtwo said. "Look behind you."

Emperor Leomon turned to see his Feralmon locked in battle with SaberLeomon, Taomon, BlackTigramon, and Angewomon. The four Digimon obliterated their enemies and then joined Mewtwo.

"This ends here and now, father," SaberLeomon snarled.

"Oh, son," Emperor Leomon said, shaking his head. "How quickly you forget. None of you are strong enough to stop me."

"That's where you're wrong," SaberLeomon said. "Do you really think we would come to this battle unprepared?"

Emperor Leomon frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You see, Emperor Leomon," Mewtwo explained. "Before we arrived here, we found a way to even the odds against you."

Emperor Leomon was about to ask what he meant when the four Digimon were suddenly surrounded by a bright light. Mewtwo watched, hoping the power Arceus had bestowed on his friends would work. They had yet to test it out, and Mewtwo wondered what would emerge. Soon the light faded and the four Digimon stood changed. Mewtwo stared in wonder!

Leomon was now clad in golden armor, with a cape and a mighty sword. BlackTigramon was wearing silver armor and wielded a halberd. Angewomon was now wearing green armor, complete with a helmet and 8 golden wings, and she now carried a golden lance. But it was Toamon's Digivolution that especially caught his attention: She stood taller and was more human in appearance. She was clad in gold, black and purple and had flowing silver hair. A fox-like helmet covered the top of her head and she held a golden staff adorned with rings.

"Incredible," he said. "Renamon?"

"Call me Sakuyamon," she replied.

"I am Ophanimon," the angelic Digimon spoke up.

"Shadow Tigramon," the tiger Digimon said.

"And I am Gallent Leomon," the Lion Digimon said.

"What is this," Emperor Leomon demanded. "How did you manage to Digivolve? You were never able to achieve this level before!"

"As I said," Mewtwo replied. "We found a way."

"Hmph! It hardly matters," Emperor Leomon snarled. "Mega Level or not, I am still stronger! And besides, you seem to forget I have Palkia and Dialga on my side!"

At that, the two dragons in question flew in and landed next to Emperor Leomon.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against our combined might," Emperor Leomon said.

"Actually, yes," Mewtwo said, smiling.

A massive shadow fell over them and Giratina landed among Mewtwo and the four Digimon.

"Meet Giratina," Mewtwo said. "The third dragon. As you can see, we came prepared. As Leomon said, this ends here and now." In a flash of light, he assumed his Mega Evolution. "We're not going to let you conquer this world."

His Digimon allies stood by his side, weapons ready. Giratina towered over them, eyeing it's fellow dragons. Across from them, Emperor Leomon seethed with barely contained rage. How dare these fools seek to impede his conquest!

"PALKIA! DIALGA! Destroy them," Emperor Leomon roared.

The two dragons roared and charged, only to be intercepted by Giratina and Mewtwo. Gallent Leomon and Shadow Tigramon met Emperor Leomon head on, weapons clashing with a loud clang. Just as Ophanimon and Sakuyamon were about to join them, they noticed that the Pokemon trainers and their Pokemon were being overwhelmed by Feralmon.

"We'd better go help them," Sakuyamon said.

"Agreed," Ophanimon replied.

The two Digimon rushed off to render aid to the humans, leaving the others to face Emperor Leomon and his dragon allies.

 _The Digital World..._

"Wow! This just got interesting," Lynxmon said.

She and IceLeopardmon were watching the battle unfold on the monitor. It showed the Mega Level Digimon, Mewtwo and Giratina clashing with Emperor Leomon and the two dragons.

"I wasn't expecting this," Lynxmon continued. "Not only the Mega Digivolutions, but also that third dragon."

"Now I'm glad we didn't participate in this battle," IceLeopardmon said. "It's clear to me that this is a lost battle. Even more so once I initiate the release program for the black chains."

"Speaking of which, when are we going to use it," Lynxmon asked.

"Soon enough," he replied. "It's all about the timing. Let Emperor Leomon think he's ahead of the game and then we cut his ambitions short."

Lynxmon grinned. She was looking forward to it.

 _Celestic Town..._

Garchomp was knocked backwards by a savage blow from Pantheramon. The Dragon Pokemon collapsed to the ground, unable to rise.

"Garchomp," Cynthia cried out rushing to her Pokemon's side. She knelt down next to it, stroking it's head. Garchomp moaned lightly, glancing up at Cynthia with an apologetic look. "You did great, Garchomp." She looked up as Pantheramon advanced on them.

"Was that the best your Pokemon could do," he taunted.

"I still have more where that came from," Cynthia said.

"Yes, I know. But at the moment they are busy fighting the Feralmon," Pantheramon replied. "They won't reach you in time." He raised his sword for the final blow. "Farewell, human."

The sword arced towards her...only to be intercepted! Cynthia gasped in surprise as a tall human woman with silver hair dressed in gold and purple appeared in front of her. The woman blocked the sword with a golden staff. She then pushed back, sending Pantheramon staggering backwards. The woman glanced at Cynthia.

"Are you alright," she asked.

"Um, yes, I'm alright, thank you," Cynthia replied. "Who are you?"

"Call me Sakuyamon," she said. "I'm a Digimon. Don't worry, I intend to put a stop to this. Stay back and let me deal with Pantheramon." She turned her attention back to the panther Digimon.

"Sakuyamon, is it," Pantheramon said. "Just where did you come from?"

"You don't recognize me, but we have actually met," Sakuyamon said. "Think carefully. Do I look a little bit familiar?"

Pantheramon studied her for a moment, and then his eyes widened in realization. "You're Renamon!"

"Bingo," she said. "Though as you can see, I have achieved Mega Level. And I'm not the only one."

At that moment, Ophanimon dropped down from the sky, joining Sakuyamon.

"Surely you remember my friend Gatomon," Sakuyamon said.

"T-This is impossible," Pantheramon stammered. "How did you obtain this level of power?"

"Does it matter," Ophanimon said. "We're taking you down, Pantheramon. You and your soldiers."

"Feralmon, to me," Pantheramon called out, rallying his forces.

The Feralmon abandoned their current attacks and joined their commander, surrounding the two female Digimon.

"You may be Mega Level, but you're vastly outnumbered," Pantheramon smirked.

At that moment, Cynthia's remaining Pokemon arrived. They surrounded their trainer protectively. Lucario stood in front of Cynthia, growling at the Feralmon, ready for battle.

"How touching," Pantheramon sneered. "These Pokemon are ready to give their lives to protect you. Why? You humans enslave them, cram them into tiny spheres and force them to fight. Why do they feel so compelled to help you?"

"You wouldn't understand," Cynthia replied. "Yes, we capture Pokemon and have them battle, but there's so much more to it than that."

"She's right," Sakuyamon said. "I didn't understand it at first either. But during my time here, I have seen the bonds formed between trainers and Pokemon. It may seem strange to us, but that's just how it works here."

"Really, Sakuyamon, your time here has effected your mind," Pantheramon said. "You are a Digimon. What meaning does this world hold for you? Is it truly worth dying for?"

Sakuyamon smiled, surprising him. "As a matter of fact, yes. Now, enough talk! Lets end this!"

"Fine by me," Pantheramon snarled. "Kill them!"

The Feralmon surged forward. Sakuyamon and Ophanimon met their charge, head on.

"EDEN'S JAVELINE," Ophanimon yelled. Her javelin began glowing and then a blast of radiant light shot forth, obliterating the Feralmon in her path.

"AMETHYST MANDALA," Sakuyamon shouted. She struck the ground with her staff, sending a wall of light erupted and engulfed the Feralmon, reducing them to data particles.

Both Digimon charged into the Feralmon, destroying them left and right. Standing back to back, Sakuyamon and Ophanimon lashed out with their weapons, moving in perfect synchronization. When a path was cleared, Sakuyamon charged at Pantheramon.

"I'll deal with him," she called back to Ophanimon. "Can you handle the rest?"

"No problem," Ophanimon replied, destroying another group of Feralmon. "I've got this!"

Sakuyamon reached Pantheramon and swung her staff at him. Pantheramon met her attack, blocking with his sword. The two Digimon struck at each other, the air ringing with the harsh clang of metal on metal.

Up in the air, Mewtwo clashed with Dialga. Utilizing his Mega Evolution's Fighting abilities, he launched a barrage of Aura Spheres. Dialga dodged and then retaliated with a blast of blue fire. Mewtwo reacted quickly, bringing up a protective Barrier. The blast slammed against the psychic shield, almost shattering. Mewtwo exerted all of his concentration to maintain the Barrier. Dialga halted it's attack and then charged at Mewtwo. The Psychic Pokemon braced himself as the massive dragon slammed into him. Mewtwo and Dialga pushed against each other, both trying to overpower the other.

Just across from them, Palkia and Giratina were also battling. Both dragons swooped through air, blasting each other with energy attacks. Moving in closer, they traded blows, striking with their claws and lashing out with their tails. Palkia dodged an attack and dived. Circling around, it flew straight up and slammed into Giratina, winding the phantom dragon. Palkia moved in again to strike, only to be staggered by a blast of psychic energy from Mewtwo. Giratina recovered just in time to intercept an attack from Dialga. Both sides broke off for a moment to recover.

"How are you faring, Giratina," Mewtwo asked.

Giratina growled, assuring Mewtwo it was doing alright...for now.

"We might be able to end this battle if we could remove those chains," Mewtwo said. "Lets give it a try."

They flew at Palkia and Dialga. Mewtwo conjured up an orb of psychic energy and launched it at Palkia...or rather, at the chains wrapped around it. Giratina sent a blast of dark energy at the chains around Dialga. Both attacks collided but the chains held strong.

"Not even a scratch," Mewtwo said. "Lets try again!"

They sent another barrage of attacks, but, just as before, the chains didn't break.

"What are those chains made from," Mewtwo wondered. "Is there no way to break them?"

His thoughts were interrupted as Palkia and Dialga charged at them, resuming the battle.

Down on the ground, Emperor Leomon was fighting against Gallant Leomon and Shadow Tigramon. All three Mega Digimon were striking hard and fast, their weapons clashing together. Emperor Leomon unleashed a heavy blow, sending his opponents staggering backwards.

"Mega Level or not, you still can't beat me," he said. "I have years of experience. You're still not used to this kind of power."

"Don't you ever shut up," Shadow Tigramon said.

"You disappoint me, my dear," Emperor Leomon said. "You could have been a part of something grand."

"I would have been nothing more than a puppet under your control," she replied. "I was never interested in conquering! I was happy with my life, my family! But you took that all away from me!"

"I did you a favor," Emperor Leomon said. "I took away that which made you weak and made you stronger."

"You're insane," Shadow Tigramon snarled.

"And you have no right to impose your will on others," Gallant Leomon added. "Nor do you have the right to conquer this world and take it for your own. One way or the other, it ends here, father."

"So confident, son," Emperor Leomon sneered. "Well, if you feel you have the strength to stop me, then by all means try."

Gallant Leomon charged at his father, bringing his sword around in a mighty sweep. Emperor Leomon brought his own weapon up and blocked the strike. Both Lion Digimon clashed, each trying to overpower the other. Shadow Tigramon moved in and attempted to catch Emperor Leomon off guard. However, her attack was anticipated. Emperor Leomon turned in a flash, knocked her weapon aside and then backhanded her. Turning back to Gallant Leomon, he summoned up an orb of energy and sent Gallant Leomon flying backwards.

"You two are proving to be a real disappointment," Emperor Leomon said. "Surely you can do better than that."

Gallant Leomon and Shadow Tigramon got back to their feet and moved in to attack.

Ophanimon gazed around the area, looking for more Feralmon. She was relieved to see that they had all been destroyed. With the small fry out of the way, she turned her attention to the battle between Sakuyamon and Pantheramon. From the looks of it, her friend had the battle well in hand.

"You can't stop us," Pantheramon roared. "None can stand against Emperor Leomon! None!"

Sakuyamon knocked aside his blade and then struck a critical blow. Pantheramon stared in shock, his weapon falling from his hand. He staggered back, already starting to disintegrate into data.

"But...we were...unstoppable," he whispered. Then he vanished into nothingness.

"Good riddance," Sakuyamon said.

She turned and joined Ophanimon and Cynthia.

"Way to go, Sakuyamon," Ophanimon said.

"It's not over yet," Sakuyamon replied. "Not until we take out Emperor Leomon."

"If I might ask," Cynthia spoke up. "Just what is going on? What are all of you? Where did you come from?"

"It's a long story," Sakuyamon said. "Right now we need to stop this battle."

They glanced up at the battle in the sky. Mewtwo and Giratina were still fighting against Palkia and Dialga. Meanwhile, Gallant Leomon and Shadow Tigramon were struggling against Emperor Leomon.

"If we could just break the hold Emperor Leomon has over the dragons, we would have this battle won," Sakuyamon said.

"Unfortunately Mewtwo and Giratina already tried to break those chains," Ophanimon said. "I saw them try earlier."

"Perhaps we should try to attack together," Sakuyamon suggested.

"Somehow I don't think it would help," Ophanimon said. "Perhaps we should concentrate on Emperor Leomon first. Maybe if we defeat him, then the chains will break."

"It's a possibility," Sakuyamon conceded. She glanced up at Mewtwo battling against Dialga. She wanted to help Mewtwo but knew that their best alternative was to take out Emperor Leomon. "Alright, lets go deal with Emperor Leomon."

Sakuyamon and Ophanimon rushed off, leaving Cynthia to survey the two battles.

 _The Digital World..._

"What do you think," Lynxmon asked.

"Yes, I think we've waited long enough," IceLeopardmon said. "Time to end this."

He reached out and began typing in the commands to initiate the chain destruction program. After the command was ready, he turned to Lynxmon, indicating the keyboard.

"Would you care to do the honors," he said.

"With pleasure," Lynxmon said. She pressed the button, activating the program. "Goodbye, Emperor Leomon. It's _not_ been a pleasure."

Back in Celestic Town, Ophanimon and Sakuyamon had arrived to aid Gallant Leomon and Shadow Tigramon. The evil Lion Digimon turned to them.

"So, you decided to face me as well," he said.

"I already took care of your lackey," Sakuyamon said. "And Ophanimon wiped out your Feralmon. You're the only one remaining."

"Did you forget about Palkia and Dialga," Emperor Leomon said. "I still have them on my side."

At that very moment, overhead, the chains shattered!

End of Chapter Twenty-Three...


	24. Chapter 24

Till There Was You

Chapter Twenty-Four

All eyes were on Palkia and Dialga. The fight had ground to a screeching halt and a heavy silence hung over the air. Not more than a moment ago, the black chains controlling the two dragons had abruptly shattered.

"I don't believe it," Gallant Leomon said. "The chains! They're gone!"

"How did that happen," Ophanimon wondered. "Did the damage from our earlier attacks finally have an effect?"

"No, I don't think so," Mewtwo said. "Something else must have happened. Perhaps the chains were unstable."

"It hardly matters now," Sakuyamon spoke up. "They're free now and Emperor Leomon is in big trouble."

At that moment, Emperor Leomon was just as surprised as his enemies. The chains shouldn't have just shattered like that! They had withstood heavy attacks from his foes earlier and the readouts from the lab indicated everything was 100% optimal. So how...?

It was then he noticed a small remote camera hovering right before him. He recognized it as IceLeopardmon's device. He was being observed.

"IceLeopardmon, can you hear me," he asked. "Where are you?"

" _I am here. You seem to be in a bit of a bind, sire."_

"The chains have shattered," Emperor Leomon snarled. "Palkia and Dialga are free!"

" _Yes, I know."_

Emperor Leomon paused. There was something in IceLeopardmon's tone that gave him cause for concern. Then it him!

"You! You did this," he roared at the camera.

" _Ah, figured it out, I see. Yes, I did this. I activated the code that destroyed the black chains."_

"You dare to betray me," Emperor Leomon raged.

" _Oh, give it a rest. You should have seen this coming, you fool. About the only one truly loyal to you was that idiot Pantheramon. Lynxmon and I have had enough of your insane conquests and mad ambitions. So, you may consider this our resignation."_

"I will kill you upon my return, traitor," Emperor Leomon said. "Both of you!"

" _Ha! And how do you plan to get back? I control the portals from this side. And I can guarantee Palkia and Dialga won't be sending you back home. No, chances are they will send you to oblivion."_

"You had this planned from the beginning," Emperor Leomon said.

" _Yes, I did. I knew I couldn't challenge you head-on. So instead, I outsmarted you. Knowing your ego and need for conquest, it was surprisingly easy. And now, Emperor Leomon, here is where we part ways forever. Farewell, Your Majesty."_

The camera clicked off and then dropped to the ground at Emperor Leomon's feet. The Beast King Digimon just stood there, staring at the device of his former minion.

"It would seem the odds have shifted heavily against you, father," Gallant Leomon spoke up. "You never should have come here."

Emperor Leomon remained silent, not even acknowledging his enemies.

"What's wrong with him," Sakuyamon whispered. "Why isn't he doing anything?"

"Perhaps he's shaken up by the betrayal of his subordinates," Mewtwo surmised.

Then, unexpectedly, Emperor Leomon reacted. Everyone started as the Beast King unleashed a terrifying roar that literally shook the very ground. Black energy surrounded him and his eyes began glowing a deep crimson. A wave of power slammed into Mewtwo and his Digimon companions, sending them staggering back.

"What's happening," Mewtwo shouted over the noise.

"I don't know," Gallant Leomon replied.

Emperor Leomon was obscured from sight now, a huge dome of dark energy surrounding him. Then the dome dispersed and they saw Emperor Leomon. Only now, he was changed. He was massive, towering over them all. No longer clad in armor, he stood on four powerful legs and two long fangs protruded from his mouth. Tendrils of black fire engulfed his paws and the tip of his tail, and his mane was an inferno of dark flames.

"W-What happened to him," Shadow Tigramon gasped.

"You didn't know he could do that," Sakuyamon said.

"No, I didn't," Shadow Tigramon replied.

"Did he Digivolve," Mewtwo asked. "Is this a level past Mega?"

"No, this is what's known as Slide Evolution," Gallant Leomon explained. "Some Digimon can change into a different form despite being at the max level of Digivolution. And it seems my father is capable of this."

The massive Digimon took a step forward, shaking the ground. Everyone tensed, when two other massive forms flew past them. It was Palkia and Dialga! Now free, they charged at Emperor Leomon, intent on exacting retribution on the Beast King Digimon. Palkia reached him first. The dragon brought it's claw forward to strike. Emperor Leomon moved fast, shifting slightly to avoid the hit. Then he lashed out and caught Palkia's claw in his fangs. Palkia roared in surprise and pain as the fangs crushed it's claw. Emperor Leomon gave his head a savage twist and threw Palkia to the ground.

Dialga arrived and tackled Emperor Leomon. Both dragon and Digimon were locked together in a battle of claws and teeth. They fought across the area, both roaring. Emperor Leomon broke off from Dialga, giving the dragon a moment to recover. Emperor Leomon opened his mouth and everyone saw energy coalescing around his fangs, forming a massive energy orb. The orb shot forth, creating a shock-wave as it sailed through the air. The orb struck Dialga hard, sending the dragon crashing to the ground.

With Dialga currently out of commission, Emperor Leomon turned back to Palkia, who had now climbed back to it's feet, it's injured claw held against it's body. Despite this, Palkia charged at Emperor Leomon. Both titans clashed, Emperor Leomon standing on his hind legs and lashing out with his forepaws. Palkia used it's good claw to counter, striking with it's Dragon Claw attack.

"What a battle," Shadow Tigramon commented. "Though it looks like Palkia might not last much longer with that injury."

Mewtwo watched the two great beasts battling. He had to admit, Shadow Tigramon had a point. With it's claw injured, Palkia was just barley hanging in there. And from the looks of it, Dialga wasn't getting up anytime soon. He was about to suggest they help when he suddenly noticed something...

As Emperor Leomon battled Palkia, he failed to notice a dark mass forming on the ground behind him. From the swirling black mass, a large shadow emerged with glowing red eyes and wings. Emperor Leomon tensed, some instinct warning him. He whirled around...only to get struck by a shadowy claw. Staggering, Emperor Leomon attempted a counter attack, only to find his shadowy foe gone. Emperor Leomon looked around, watching for any sign of an attack. It came sooner than he expected. A wave of dark energy enveloped him and through it, he saw two glowing red eyes and a massive shape. The Beast King Digimon reeled from the attack and crashed to the ground. The dark shadows parted and revealed the assailant: Giratina!

"I was wondering where he went," Ophanimon said. "Looks like Giratina might have this fight in the bag."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Gallant Leomon said. "I doubt it's going to be that easy."

His words were proven correct. Emperor Leomon recovered from the attack faster than anyone expected and now stood, facing Giratina. The phantom dragon watched as Emperor Leomon became engulfed in dark fire. The black flames flared and then, several shadowy forms emerged from the fire. They were pitch black and shaped just like Emperor Leomon, with red glowing eyes. The shadow copies streaked towards Giratina, catching it by surprise. The dragon staggered back as the shadow copies lashed out with dark claws. As the shadows dispersed, Emperor Leomon charged and slammed right into Giratina, knocking the dragon to the ground. Giratina tried to stand, only to be pushed back down by a massive paw. Emperor Leomon stood over the downed dragon and roared triumphantly.

"This isn't good," Mewtwo said. "All three dragons are down!"

"Then it falls to us to stop him," Gallant Leomon said. "Though, I do not know if we will succeed."

"Only one way to find out," Sakuyamon said.

The four Digimon and Mewtwo readied themselves and then charged towards Emperor Leomon.

Emperor Leomon turned to face the oncoming group. How pitiful! He had just defeated three dragons and now they thought they had a chance against him?

Mewtwo and Ophanimon came in from above, while Gallant Leomon, Sakuyamon and Shadow Tigramon attacked from the ground. All five attacked, unleashing their best attacks, knowing they couldn't hold back against their enemy. Mewtwo sent a barrage of psychic energy orbs, while Ophanimon rained down golden light from her lance. Sakuyamon conjured up a glowing card talisman and threw it at Emperor Leomon. The card struck, surrounding him with a field of energy, negating his powers. Sakuyamon followed up with her Fox Drive attack. While Emperor Leomon reeled under their assault, Gallant Leomon and Shadow Tigramon struck at the same time, criss-crossing their attacks into an x-slash. Emperor Leomon staggered to the ground.

"Stay on guard," Gallant Leomon said. "Hopefully we weakened him with those attacks."

Mewtwo, still hovering in the air, reached out with his psychic power and probed Emperor Leomon's mind, hoping he could discern some weakness or anything they could use to help. Wait! Yes, there was something there. A weakness! It was...

"Watch out," he shouted.

Emperor Leomon surged to his feet and unleashed a surge of black fire at them. Mewtwo quickly brought up a barrier around himself and Ophanimon, while Sakuyamon used her Crystal Sphere to protect herself and Gallant Leomon and Shadow Tigramon. The black fire washed over the barriers. Mewtwo and Sakuyamon strained to keep them up, but the sheer force of Emperor Leomon's attack was taking it's toll. Finally, the fire subsided and the barriers came down. Mewtwo hovered to the ground and collapsed, exhausted. Sakuyamon was kneeling on the ground, recovering her strength.

"That...was a little too close," she gasped. "Are you alright, Mewtwo?"

"I'll be fine," he assured her.

A giant shadow fell over them. They all looked up to see Emperor Leomon standing over them.

"A valiant effort, but foolish," the giant beast rumbled.

"So you can still speak," Gallant Leomon addressed Emperor Leomon. "I thought perhaps you had been reduced to a dumb beast."

"Defiant and insolent, even when facing certain death," Emperor Leomon said.

"This battle is pointless, father," Gallant Leomon said. "You're cut off from the Digital World and your forces. There's no way you can conquer this world now, especially with these powerful Pokemon guarding it."

"Them," Emperor Leomon sneered, indicating the three dragons. "I managed to defeat them with minimal effort."

"Maybe so," Mewtwo spoke up. "But there are more where they came from. You cannot fight all of them. Sooner or later you will be overwhelmed and destroyed."

"Perhaps," Emperor Leomon conceded. "However, I will destroy as many of them before I fall. But first, I will deal with all of you." He began to advance upon them again.

"I don't suppose anyone has a plan," Ophanimon asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Mewtwo answered. "Just before he attacked us, I saw into his mind. And I found he does have a weakness. It seems there is a talisman that is allowing him to use this power. If it's destroyed, then he will be severely weakened, and then we can finish him off."

"Alright, then we destroy the talisman," Gallant Leomon said. "Where exactly is it?"

"Keep Emperor Leomon busy," Mewtwo said. "I will go after the talisman."

Without another word, he flew up into the air and charged at Emperor Leomon, ignoring the startled yells of his Digimon companions. Instead, he focused on the mighty beast in front of him. He flew straight at him, increasing his speed as Emperor Leomon opened his massive jaws.

"I hope I'm right about this," he murmured.

In a flash of light, he transformed into his Y-form Mega Evolution. Now smaller and much faster, Mewtwo put on a burst of speed and flew right into the gaping maw...

"MEWTWO," Sakuyamon screamed in horror as the Psychic Pokemon disappeared into Emperor Leomon's jaws.

"W-What was he thinking," Shadow Tigramon gasped.

"Everyone, settle down," Gallant Leomon said. "I'm sure Mewtwo knows what he's doing. At least, I hope he does. The talisman he mentioned must be inside Emperor Leomon. And that being said, we need to buy him some time so he can succeed."

Sakuyamon nodded, regaining her composure. "You're right. I have to trust in Mewtwo. Lets go!"

The four Mega Digimon charged at Emperor Leomon, ready to give it their all.

Mewtwo literally found himself in the belly of the beast. Keeping a psychic barrier around him, he floated through the cavernous gullet, searching for the talisman. The inside wasn't quite what he had been expecting. It was more like being in a cave, rather than a giant creature's stomach. A dark, purple miasma permeated the area. Mewtwo suspected the ominous looking mist was dangerous and was glad he had the barrier up. His eyes scanned the area.

"Now, where are you," he whispered.

He glanced around and then something caught his eye. Floating over, he found what he was looking for. Embedded in a pillar was the talisman! Mewtwo hovered before it and then prepared to use his power to destroy it. Suddenly, a shadowy form appeared before him and struck. The barrier took the brunt of the attack but it did push Mewtwo backwards, away from the talisman. Mewtwo watched as the shadow took on a familiar form: Emperor Leomon!

"You," Mewtwo exclaimed. "How is this possible?"

"It's my own body," the apparition replied. "I can defend it anyway I want. Surely you didn't think it would be that easy."

"To be honest, I would have been even more surprised if it was," Mewtwo said. "Nevertheless, I intend to destroy that talisman. And I'll destroy anything that gets in my way."

He flew at the phantom, shifting to his X Mega Form. He struck out, hitting the shadow and dispersing it. However, another appeared, taking it's place. The new shadow lashed out, catching Mewtwo by surprise. Mewtwo retaliated by obliterating it with a blast of psychic energy.

"Come now, is that the best you can do?"

Several more shadows appeared and surrounded Mewtwo. They moved in, lashing with dark claws. Mewtwo dodged and countered, disintegrating shadows left and right. But each time he defeated one, more just kept appearing. It occurred to Mewtwo that these shadows were much like anti-bodies, trying to expel a foreign object. Well, he wasn't going anywhere just yet. Gathering up his strength, he unleashed a huge burst of psychic power, destroying all the shadows. Mewtwo glanced around watching for anymore. When none appeared, he flew back over towards the talisman...Only to be seized by several phantom claws!

Mewtwo struggled in the shadows' grasp, but the more he struggled, the more the claws dug in, holding him tighter. Mewtwo watched as Emperor Leomon's face appeared from the wall.

"So close," he taunted. "And yet so far. Why do you not just accept the inevitable? I cannot be defeated by the likes of you or your friends."

"So sure of yourself, aren't you," Mewtwo snapped. "One way or another, I will stop you! And my friends will help me!"

"Yes, speaking of your friends," Emperor Leomon said. "Why don't we see how they are doing."

A glowing orb of light appeared before Mewtwo, showing him what was going on outside...

Gallant Leomon and his allies were giving it their all. Swinging his battle blade, the courageous Lion Digimon hacked and slashed at the mighty beast before him. Above, Ophanimon rained down bolts of light, striking Emperor Leomon. Both Sakuyamon and Shadow Tigramon darted in and out, alternating between weapons and special attacks. However, their hits didn't slow Emperor Leomon down. He struck out with massive claws, scattering his foes. Raising his head, he unleashed a blast of black fire at Ophanimon, striking the angelic Digimon and sending her spiraling down to the ground...

"You see, they are no match for me as well," the phantom image said. "This battle is as good as won. Now, what to do with you, my friend?"

Mewtwo glared at the smirking face. "I am not out of this fight yet."

"I beg to differ," the face replied. "Now, sink into oblivion and despair!"

Mewtwo found himself pulled down towards a swirling black mass. He struggled, trying to break free of the claws that held him. However, the ghostly claws held on tight, preventing him from escaping. Slowly, Mewtwo was immersed in the darkness until he everything went dark...

 _The darkness was cold...smothering..._

 _No matter where he looked, he saw no light. His limbs felt heavy and he felt an overwhelming desire to sleep...Yes, sleep and never awaken...Why not? There was nothing for him...Noting at..._

 _ **MEWTWO!**_

 _He started! That voice! He knew it! He recognized it! It was a voice that filled him with warmth. Renamon! What had he been thinking? He did have something...No, someone. There was no way he was going to leave her!_

The dark vortex Mewtwo had sunk into began closing. The phantom image of Emperor Leomon watched with satisfaction. It had been so easy. Why did these fools insist on defying him? Now all that remained was to deal with Leomon and his friends.

Suddenly, a burst of blue light erupted from the vortex. Emperor Leomon watched as Mewtwo reappeared, a blue aura surrounding him. He faced the phantom lion Digimon, his eyes blazing with psychic energy.

"You," Emperor Leomon exclaimed. "Impossible!"

"That's your problem, Emperor Leomon," Mewtwo addressed him. "You always underestimate your enemies."

"It is you who underestimates me," Emperor Leomon raged. "DIE!"

The phantom charged at Mewtwo. The Psychic Pokemon stood his ground and then, unleashed every ounce of his incredible power. Intense blue light surged through the area, psychic energy ripping through everything. The phantom slammed against the psionic wave. It struggled against it, amazed at the sheer strength.

"What...is...this," it exclaimed.

The wave finally overpowered the phantom and tore through it and continued onward, engulfing the pillar holding the talisman. The talisman began to crack and dark smoke seeped out of it. Then it burst, shattering into millions of pieces.

Outside, Gallant Leomon stopped to catch his breath. The battle wasn't going as well as he had hoped. He could hardly believe that his father was this strong! It seemed impossible! His three companions were next to him, all exhausted from the fight. Across from them, the three dragons were still down. And standing before them was the imposing figure of Emperor Leomon. Was there nothing they could do against him? He watched as the massive beast Digimon advanced upon them. Gallant Leomon was prepared to meet his end with his head held high.

Sakuyamon glanced up at Emperor Leomon as he prepared to finish them off. What had happened to Mewtwo? Was he alright? Or...had he...? Sakuyamon felt tears course down her face. If she was going to die, she at least wished he was here with her.

"Mewtwo," she whispered.

Then, as if in answer to her, a bright blue light erupted from Emperor Leomon's mouth and he began shuddering and convulsing. Emerging from the light was a familiar figure, one that made Sakuyamon's heart soar.

"Mewtwo," she yelled happily.

The Psychic Pokemon landed next to her and smiled. "Sorry it took me a little while."

Across from them, Emperor Leomon was roaring and writhing, black tendrils of dark energy seeping from his body. He began to shrink, resuming his previous form. Emperor Leomon staggered to the ground, breathing heavily, and unable to stand.

"Y-You...h-how dare you," he growled, glaring at Mewtwo. "This...this is not...over..."

"I beg to differ," Gallant Leomon said. "It is over. Just accept it, father."

"Never," he said. "I will never admit defeat!"

He leaped to his feet and charged at them, roaring. Gallant Leomon stepped forward and met his father's charge.

"Gallant Strike," he shouted.

The blade began glowing with a golden light, and then expanded in length. Gallant Leomon swung the sword and struck Emperor Leomon. The golden light tore through the Beast King. Emperor Leomon stared in shock as the light reduced him to digital particles. Thus ended the reign of Emperor Leomon.

Following the battle, the four Digimon reverted back to their previous forms. Everyone was tired but there was no denying the feel of triumph. Renamon embraced Mewtwo, holding him tightly. Then she let go and punched his arm.

"What was that for," Mewtwo exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

"Don't you ever pull another crazy stunt like that again," she admonished him. Then her glare faded and she smiled. "But I'm very proud of you. You did great."

"I agree," Leomon spoke up. "Well done, Mewtwo."

"I wasn't the only one," Mewtwo said. "We all did it."

"I can't believe it's over," Black Tigramon said. "Emperor Leomon is finally defeated. But now what? How do we get back to the Digital World?"

All eyes turned to the three dragons. By now they had recovered and were getting up. They watched as Palkia and Dialga approached. Both dragons then began glowing. A swirling vortex opened up before them, and through it, Mewtwo and the Digimon saw the Digital World.

"Looks like we have our way home," Leomon said.

Suddenly a strong vortex of wind began pulling the Digimon into the portal.

"Hey, what's happening," Gatomon yelled over the gale.

"The portal's pulling us in," Black Tigramon shouted, fighting against the strong pull.

Leomon and Black Tigramon were unable to hold on and were pulled in. Gatomon dug her claws into the ground, but was unable to fight it. Renamon reached out and caught Gatomon before she was pulled in. The fox Digimon dug her own claws into the ground for traction. Mewtwo turned to Palkia and Dialga.

"What are you doing," he yelled at them. "Renamon and Gatomon want to stay here!"

The two dragons ignored Mewtwo, continuing to pull the Digimon back into the Digital World.

"Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo whirled around in time to see Renamon was being pulled closer. Gatomon was torn from her grasp and vanished into the vortex. Renamon reached out to Mewtwo. The Psychic Pokemon tried to grab her with his mind, but he had used too much of his power in the battle against Emperor Leomon. He reached out with his hand, trying to grab her, but fell short. Unable to to fight it any longer, Renamon was pulled into the portal. The swirling vortex vanished, cutting off the Digital World.

"No! Renamon," Mewtwo shouted. He stared at the spot where the portal had been, hoping it would reopen. But nothing happened. She was gone. Mewtwo turned back to Palkia and Dialga, rage engulfing him. "Bring her back! Bring her back right now!"

The two dragons didn't even acknowledge him. Instead they turned around and began to walk away.

"PALKIA! DIALGA," Mewtwo shouted. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS! BRING RENAMON BACK!" He tried to conjure up a psychic orb but it fizzled out. "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME! COME BACK HERE!"

However, his words fell on deaf ears as the two dragons disappeared. Mewtwo slumped to the ground, exhausted and heart broken.

"Renamon," he whispered, tears running down his face. "Renamon..."

The portal was closing behind Renamon as she collapsed to the ground. She immediately scrambled to her feet, trying to get at the vortex before it fully closed. However, she reached it too late. The portal closed just as she was within a few inches of it.

"No," she wailed, falling to her knees. "Mewtwo!"

"Ooh, I can't believe those back-stabbing dragons," Gatomon snarled. "After we helped to save their world, this is the thanks we get?" She fell silent as Renamon began weeping. She walked over to her friend. "Hey, Renamon, I'm sorry."

"It's not fair," Renamon said. "Why couldn't they let me stay? I was happy with him." She looked up, eyeing the spot where the portal had been, wishing and hoping it would open back up and she would see Mewtwo again. "Mewtwo..."

 _Epilogue..._

Two days had passed since the final battle against Emperor Leomon and his forces. Celestic Town was rebuilding and it's citizens were getting on with their lives. Cynthia had stayed to help out anyway she could. As she and her Pokemon helped with repairs, Cynthia found herself looking around for Mewtwo. She had not seen him since yesterday while he had been recovering at the Pokemon Center. Earlier this morning, she had gone to speak with him, only to be informed that he was gone. It really didn't surprise her. Mewtwo was quite upset over the loss of the Digimon called Renamon. Cynthia felt it had been unjust to send her back so abruptly when she and her fellow Digimon had risked their lives to save everyone from Emperor Leomon and his army. Surely Palkia and Dialga could have made an exception. But it wasn't her place to try and understand the minds of Legendary Pokemon.

Cynthia turned to resume helping when she suddenly caught sight of Mewtwo. He was standing near the Pokemon Center, watching everyone work. Cynthia wandered over to join him.

"How are you today, Mewtwo," she asked.

"Physically, I am well," he replied.

"Mewtwo, I'm sorry things turned out the way they did," Cynthia said. "I wish there was something I could do to help ease your pain."

"There's only one way to ease my pain," Mewtwo said.

Cynthia knew what he meant. "But how will you get to her? How will you get to the Digital World?"

"I'll find a way," he said. "I will search for any means possible, even if I have to track down Palkia and Dialga and force them to open a portal to the Digital World." He glanced up at the sky. "I don't know how long it will take, but I won't give up." He turned his attention back to Cynthia. "So, Cynthia, I bid you farewell."

"Good luck, Mewtwo," Cynthia said. "I hope you succeed in your search."

Mewtwo nodded and then flew up into the air and was soon out of sight.

 _The Digital World..._

"And so the mighty king is dead. Well played, IceLeopardmon."

Myotismon raised a glass of wine, toasting IceLeopardmon. The leopard Digimon sat across from the Vampire Lord, a glass of wine in his own hand. Next to him sat Lynxmon, savoring her own wine.

"I must admit, I didn't think you would be able to accomplish it," Myotismon continued. "I only wish I could have seen Emperor Leomon's face when he realized what was happening."

"We did get a recording of it, actually," Lynxmon spoke up. "It was quite satisfying."

"I'll be sure to give you a copy," IceLeopardmon said.

Myotismon took a sip of his wine. "I look forward to it. Now, pleasantries aside, I trust every bit of data involving the portal program is gone?"

"Every last bit of it," IceLeopardmon assured him.

"Good," Myotismon said. "After hearing about those Pokemon creatures, it's probably better we remain cut off from the human world."

"Not only that," IceLeopardmon added. "But I took into consideration that we could have easily ended up in alternate versions of the human world, some with forces even greater than these Pokemon."

Myotismon nodded. "Exactly. Dimensional crossings are unpredictable. At any rate, the Sovereign Council has made it's decision and we will concentrate on ruling the Digital World. So, what about you two? What will you do now that Emperor Leomon is gone?"

"We're heading north, to the mountains," IceLeopardmon replied. "We've decided to live our lives quietly."

"Are you sure I can't talk you into working for me," Myotismon asked. "I could use two clever Digimon like you."

"I appreciate the offer, Myotismon," IceLeopardmon said. "But I must respectfully decline."

"Suit yourself," Myotismon said. "But if you change your mind, please, let me know."

Outside the gates of Myotismon's Keep, IceLeopardmon and Lynxmon began their trek towards the snow-capped mountains in the north.

"It's so great being free of Emperor Leomon," Lynxmon said. "Finally we can live our own lives. No tyrants, no conquests, just us."

IceLeopardmon smiled. "Yes. It is a wonderful feeling."

Lynxmon took his hand in her own. Together, they traveled onward, content to be with each other.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
